About Last Night
by brittanychrisd
Summary: Hermione could not believe she was doing this. This went beyond everything she thought she would ever do. It was unthinkable to even do it. But there she was. Standing on top of the Slytherin table. In her sexiest lingerie she had.
1. Caught

**Story Synopsis: **Hermione Granger, along with fifteen other Gryffindor girl's sneak out to the Great Hall and put on a show on top of the House tables. Only to be caught by Snape and Draco Malfoy. A plan forming in Draco's head, knowing he was going to take full advantage of the situation for some fun, little did he know that plan would change. And change everything. Draco/Hermione.

**Rating: T**- possibly may change in future, will see though. So warning on that.

**Post- **Draco is not a Death Eater yet.

_Playmate_

**Caught**

Hermione could not believe she was doing this. This went beyond everything she thought she would ever do. It was unthinkable to even do it. But there she was. Standing on top of the Slytherin table. In her sexiest lingerie she had, red lace bra and underwear. Shivering her ass off. She had straightened her hair and curled it and put on makeup, which she rarely did. She also wore black high heels that one of the girls let her borrow.

She wasn't going to do this at first. But then once most of the girls had decided that they were all in she contemplated on it. First off, she did not want to be left out. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she thought that if she was ever going to do something fun, not in a danger in life sort of way, what could have been a more better time than this? Who knew if she'd be back here next year when everything goes down with Voldemort? The risk of getting caught made it more fun than it should have been. It might have also had something to do with Ginny begging her for a good twenty minutes. But now as Hermione stood up on the table she wasn't so sure of this.

One of the girls had suggested doing a runway show and everybody had seemed to want to do that. Then another girl suggested it should be in the Great Hall past curfew on the tables. Hermione hadn't meant to throw in that Harry had a map that showed you where everyone in the school was when the girls started to back out once they thought about getting caught. The fact that she had suggested it so quickly without thinking only proved to her more that she did need to have some fun. She had "borrowed" the Marauder's Map from Harry. After all he had just left it there in the common room that night for anyone to take, he must have forgotten he left it there. Hermione was planning to sneak it back to him the next day without him even knowing it was gone.

So fifteen Gryffindor girls including herself, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender got all the sexiest undergarments they had and grabbed their high heels if any girl had them, done their hair and makeup, waited till about midnight and slowly and quietly made their way to the Great Hall. The girls lit up the room with a bunch of light spells so the Great Hall was in an array of different colors.

Hermione did have to admit this was a thrill for her. She felt like a runway model. The girls had all picked a table to line up at. Ginny dragged Hermione over to the Slytherin table telling her it would feel even more _thrilling_ to be in your underwear modeling on the enemies' table. Hermione had to admit that it totally was.

Ginny got up on the table first in the little line that they formed. She stood tall and proud. "Alright girls, and go!" Lavender shouted and giggled as each girl on every table made their way down to the very end of the table, did the sexiest pose they could muster up, smiled, turned and rocked their hips all the way back down. Hermione was the last one in her line to get up on the table. She stood there and took cue to go when the other three girls did. She remembered what every girl did when they got up there. So she smiled and put her hands on her hips and began to make her way down the table. Once she got to the end she turned around flashed a smile over her shoulder and turned back around one more time and rocked her hips. Hermione had to admit that this was totally fun. Up until the next minute.

"What is going on in here?" Snape's voice echoed threw the Great Hall. Some of the girls gasped. _Of course this would happen._ Hermione thought just as she was starting to have fun. _Hadn't someone been watching the map?_ Shaded lights of green, red, blue, and yellow danced across Snape's face and also played off of the boy that was standing next to him. Draco Malfoy. Hermione gulped as she caught the sight of both of them. She watched as Draco scanned the girls on top of each table and stopped on his own. He looked Hermione up and down. _Is that a smirk on his face?_ She felt extremely self-conscious. She scrambled off of the table and used one arm to cover her chest and the other to cover below her stomach. _Shit, shit, shit!_

All of the other girls followed Hermione's actions as they got off of the table as well. Some of them began tossing on their shirts and pants. Hermione slowly slid off her heels and grabbed them with her hand. "Well?" Snape yelled. He turned away from them. "Get dressed and I'll be waiting out here." He grabbed Malfoy by the back of his shirt and pulled him out into the corridor. All of the girls ran around wildly, tossing their high heels off and scrambled to find their clothes. Once Hermione had her t-shirt and pants back on she grabbed Harry's map and stuck it in her back jeans pocket.

The girls began un casting their light spells and the Great Hall began to darken. They slowly filed out of the room and waited in front of Snape, looking down sheepishly, their faces turning bright red. "Is everyone out?"

"Yes," Ginny spoke for the group. Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't with Snape. _He must have gone back to the Slytherin common room, no doubt to tell all of his friends about what he just saw._ Hermione felt a little bit more relieved that he wasn't there. That smirk that he gave her was unnerving.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor." Snape said. All the girls began to protest. "Silence." He said. "A month of detention. But until I talk to McGonagall, that is all until now." The girls nodded. "You should be lucky you don't belong in my House. I would have you all in _serious _trouble. Come and see me tomorrow in my room." He quickly counted all of the girls in front of him in his head. "I want fifteen girls tomorrow there or there will be even more consequences than you can imagine. Now go back to your common room." Every girl hesitantly began to walk away from Snape. The minute he was out of their sight they hurriedly ran back to the common room and fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Out of all the teachers here, Snape would be the one to catch us!" Lavender laughed.

"How embarrassing!" Parvati almost screeched in laughter.

"Didn't anyone bother to watch the map?" Hermione took it out of her pocket and waved it around in front of them.

"Speaking of, Hermione," Lavender said her name suggestively. She grabbed the map Hermione was waving around and tossed it onto the couch. "Did you see the way Malfoy looked at you?" Hermione felt her face grow hot.

"Yeah, what was even better was that you were on the Slytherin table!" A fifth year girl said.

"Um," She looked around at the girl's faces. "No?"

"He looked like he wanted to ravish you right there." Ginny told her, not looking too pleased to be talking about this either.

"Who could have noticed that with Snape standing right there!" Parvati said, sending the girls into another fit of laughter. Hermione was thankful that they had dropped the topic. She looked nervously over at Ginny.

"I'm going to bed." She snatched Harry's map that Lavender took away from her.

"Hermione's right." Ginny stood up from a chair. "We should be getting to bed." The girls all nodded and got up from their spot on the floor. Ginny took the map from Hermione, letting her know she would take care of it.

"Hermione," Lavender said getting her attention again, "I think you might have a new admirer." Hermione gave her a look.

"Jealous?" Hermione shot back. Lavender made a face at her. She cut past Hermione who was about to head up the stairs to where they all shared a dorm room. Hermione knew that she had feelings for Ron and Lavender was always beating her down with annoying comments, just to get on her last nerves.

"She probably is," Parvati told Hermione as they both climbed the stairs together. "You know how many people want to bed Malfoy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Not really me, I mean well he is good looking and all..." She nervously looked down at her feet climbing the stairs.

"I have a boyfriend, anyways." Hermione sighed. She knew Malfoy's status. Sex god of Slytherin. Everybody knew that. She tried to get the thought of him seeing her so exposed like that out of her head. Along with that stupid smirk he gave her. He never since they've known each other, showed the slightest interest in her until that moment. In front of a bunch of people who clearly saw him and he didn't even care. She got goose bumps thinking about it. Was it possible for that moment in life Draco Malfoy might have wanted her?

* * *

><p>The minute Snape had released his grip on him and been told to be meet with him in his classroom tomorrow morning, Draco got out of Snape's sight as fast as he could. He fixed the bulge in his pants as the distance between them greatened and he pulled on the collar of his white shirt peeking out under his robe. <em>What the hell just happened?<em> Was he seeing right? The Mudblood, _Herself,_ know-it-all Granger was strutting down _His_ table like she owned the place! Not to mention half naked! How dare she even remotely consider that she could do that! Was she out of her bloody mind? And his frowned deepened as he thought back to the unwanted smirk that tugged on lips as he saw her.

"Shit," He breathed deeply, trying to focus on the matter at hand. But something about her half naked body, on the Slytherin table, cracked a nerve in him and he could feel the bulge in his pants growing as he had watched her- and only her. Which bothered him, considering there were many other Gryffindor girls in the Great Hall tonight, wearing barely anything. _Gryffindor and their damn courage really got the best of them tonight_, he thought. He grew embarrassed, as he knew that she saw that smirk on his face, an almost teasing one. He cursed himself for not looking more disgusted. It was Granger after all...

But maybe...

He could play this out. Tease her, hold something above her, other than his superior, he needed something knew, something that would get under her skin even more than usual. And seeing her so revealing tonight he knew he could use it to his advantage. He could play with her mind. _Yes._ He loved the idea. It was fresh and something knew. He did not regret anymore sneaking out tonight and getting caught by Snape. Even though he knew that this was at least the tenth time he had gotten caught and he wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. Snape had been put into an awkward situation, and he was going to take it out on him tomorrow. He knew it.

Shaking away the annoyance at Snape and he let his mind wander back to the exposed Granger, and he shivered. He never felt so... welcoming to her before. Any other word that crossed his mind he didn't think twice about, settling on welcoming was the most appropriate and not too disturbing to him, that in which he would curse his grave if he left any other thought provoke him. He tried to suppress the fact that he was turned on to her in that moment... or maybe it was more the situation. Any female- Pureblood or Mudblood, as long as they were decent looking, doing that would be hot to any teenage boy. So he shrugged it off as a hormone crazed moment and got back to scheming his knew plan on Granger.

He was going to make her insides squirm. His lips played another smirk onto his face, as a plan popped into his head. It was dangerous but yet so tempting, he would never get another chance like this. He was going to pretend to be attracted to her. Of course only she would think that, as he would never tell a bloody soul about his plan. It was just for his pleasure. Granger was going to be in the palm of his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So I've recently deleted a lot of my stories and that was hard to do but I knew I would not finish them and I did not like keeping stories up I knew I would never finish or it would take me years to because I had no drive to finish them. I just wasn't feeling some of the writing, just in case any of you were wondering. Hopefully if this one goes good I will finish it but I've already written a lot of the chapters I just need to go back and fix some things up.

But anyways, anyone else extremely sad that Harry Potter is over? I've seen it twice already, and I feel like my childhood has ended. Totally grew up with Harry Potter. Maybe my pain will ease when I meet Tom Felton this Saturday, yes **true shit** I am meeting him and I am beyond excited! I've been in love with him since the beginning.

Reviews reviews would be very much appreciated considering they help drive me to finish the story!

Brittany


	2. Detention

**Notice: Damn, I knew this would happen! When I wrote part of this story a while back I had a name for it but I never wrote it down and while I was fixing up the future chapters to adjust to the beginning of the story I remembered it. So I am changing the name of this story, but nothing more, the story is still the same! (Sorry about that!)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot a disclaimer! Oh man, well it's pretty obvious that I don't own Harry Potter… because then I think we would have all known whom Hermione would have ended up with. Not that I would have changed J.K. Rowling's amazing books, just a certain couple.**

**A/N- Rei-06 of course I'll kiss Tom for you. Best request ever? I think so. I'll kiss Tom for all of you, kisses for Tom all around, on me, free of charge! I mean I will that day be confessing my love to him, so why not seal the deal with a few kisses? Yeah? Alright sounds good, here's the next chapter**_**.**_

_About Last Night – (Briefly known as Playmate)_

**Detention**

All the girls grudgingly got up and out of their beds the next day to meet Professor McGonagall and Snape. They slowly dragged themselves to Snape's classroom early in the morning, feeling a bit anxious. "This is beyond embarrassing, every time I see Snape now I am gonna feel so exposed." Ginny complained, shivering as the thought of Snape came into mind. Hermione yawned and nodded in agreement to her friend. The last person she would pick to see her like that in this whole school would probably have been Snape. "I'm officially scarred," Ginny giggled. The girls entered the classroom and sat down at a table, waiting for McGonagall and Snape. Moments later the teachers entered the classroom.

"Morning girls, I heard you had an interesting night." McGonagall said as she entered the room followed by Snape. "I've decided that the month of detention and the points taken away is enough for your punishment. Everyday excluding the weekends you must come to Snape's room and he will be in charge of your detention duties. Starting after classes today. Consider yourselves lucky. You are dismissed." Snape kept his eyes on McGonagall; an amusing grin appeared on his face, no doubt thinking of all the ways to punish them. All the girls agreed to their punishment and got up and left the room.

"I think we got off pretty easily," One of the girls said. "Kind of a bummer that Snape is serving the detention though."

"Did you see how Snape couldn't even make eye contact with us!" Another one laughed. Hermione was not looking forward to the month of detention. She would rather spend the time studying or with Ron and especially not with...

"Why is Draco Malfoy in this detention? I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure he wasn't dancing around on the tables with us in his boxers last night." Parvati said to the girls around her. Hermione tried not to look at him in the eyes but when they did meet she saw something in them she usually didn't. Hermione thought back to earlier today. The incident last night had spread to the entire school by breakfast. Hermione had sat down with Ginny next to Ron and Harry that morning. They both seemed to just stare at them; afraid to say anything.

"What's the problem with you two?" Ginny finally asked.

"Is it true, Ginny?" Ron gulped.

"Is what true?

"That you guys… well you know…"

"Yes, we modeled these tables last night in our underwear." Ginny said like it was no big deal.

"Oh Ginny," Ron said disgusted, as Hermione was sure of it that the image of his sister popped up in his head. "Why?"

"Why not?" Dean Thomas stood behind Hermione and Ginny. "I wish I could've seen Snape's face!" Dean laughed, "Priceless!"

"Hermione, I can't believe you did it." Harry looked at her.

"I can be… fun sometimes Harry." Hermione was getting tired of people thinking she was all good all the time.

"Malfoy keeps looking at you," Ginny whispered. Hermione snapped back to present time. Most of the day had gone on like that.

"What?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Take your seats," Snape came into the room and turned to everyone. "Hour detention today so sit and no talking." Snape looked at Malfoy and motioned for him to follow him into his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is the last time I find you sneaking around the corridor's at night. You will serve this detention with these girls… if you had showed up this morning I might have taken it easy on you."

"I was sleeping and Gryffindor girls, yes problem. I don't want to spend an hour with them every day!" Malfoy argued.

"Whining is not an attractive quality, Mr. Malfoy." Draco frowned at him. "Now go out there and sit down and I do not want to hear anything out of you. And please no remarks to the girls." Draco rolled his eyes and did what was instructed. When he walked out of the office all of the girls eyes narrowed in on him. He was used to being stared at but that was usually from how good-looking he is. Not because a bunch of girls who wanted to know what he is doing there.

He uncomfortably sat down at a free table in the back and everybody turned their attention away from him and began mouthing to their friends. He rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath that he had to waste his time in here for a month with the enemies. His eyes casually looked around the room and stopped on Hermione's head. The image of her on the Slytherin table came back into his mind and he found that he needed to adjust his pants… yet again. It was like she was asking for him to take her right there, last night. It was after all the Slytherin table. Draco held another smirk back as his plan came back into his head. Now was the perfect time...

"Psst, Granger," He whispered to her. Hermione turned around in her seat and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She looked instantly annoyed, clearly waiting for an unwanted comment.

"You," He smirked at her. Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to laugh in her face jokingly, but as he continued to stare at her he saw her face flush red and she quickly turned back around in her seat. Ginny looked over at her and mouthed what, Hermione just shook her head. Draco smiled at his first attempt in his plan, clearly pleased with her reaction.

Hermione tried to tell herself to calm down. It was Malfoy. He was just messing with her head. She could still feel her flushed face and she ran a hand down it, telling herself to stop. She couldn't believe what was happening. Not once in all of the past five years they've gone to school together had he ever made a comment like that. It made her beyond uncomfortable. She could handle his rude remarks but not the suggestive ones. She was not used to that. Especially coming from him and the fact that she had a boyfriend.

Hermione had no idea what to do besides ignore him. And not tell a single soul.

When detention was finally over, Hermione was more than relieved. She felt as if Malfoy was staring at her the whole time. She tried to catch a few glimpses of him and when she did he smirked at her and her face got hot again. She thought the hour would never end and when it did she bolted out of there, not even waiting for Ginny who'd called after her. She didn't want to make a scene but she couldn't help but get the hell out of there. And fast.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione leave the room in a hurry. He knew he made her extremely uncomfortable. And he loved it. He could barely contain himself for the next opportunity to do so. His eyes trailed over to the Weaslette and he stiffened. As if seeing right through him he dropped his smile and averted his eyes away from her warm yet knowing gaze. He got up from his seat and left the room before he grew uncomfortable too. _Damn that Weasley girl..._ He shook her off, trying to relive the pleased feeling he had gotten when he bothered Granger.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall swept into Professor Snape's room just as the last of the detention students had left. "Severus," Snape stood up in her presence and acknowledged her with a head nod. "How was the detention?" She stopped in front of him.<p>

"As enjoyable as detention could get," He said in his sarcastic, monotone voice. "Minerva, do you think that maybe you let them get off a little bit too easily? I mean if my House students had… done that little…" He cleared his throat, not certain with the right words to call what had happen. "Doings," he finally settled on one, "I would have given them a little more punishment then so what they got." McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"And what other punishment would you be suggesting I give?"

"Well," He started.

"Professor Snape, I think that we will let the girls keep their punishment. After all it was harmless."

"But they broke a lot of rules, Professor." He argued back.

"I think it would be in your best interest to drop this matter."

"Was it such a good idea for me to serve this out?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall smiled at him and turned on her heel to leave. Snape watched her go, feeling beaten.

* * *

><p>The warm air tossed Hermione's hair back as her and Ron descended to the outside grounds of Hogwarts. Hand in hand they made their way to the lake and she glanced at him, smiling. She loved being with him. She loved the way he made her feel. She loved... "You know Hermione," He cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm still... surprised at what you did last night. Hermione eyed him and dropped her hand. She really did <em>not<em> want to talk about that unmistakable night that gnawed at the back of her head.

"Yeah, well..." She blinked mindlessly at the lake, trying to come up with something clever to say but nothing crossed her mind.

"It was... hot." Ron admitted sheepishly. Hermione eyed him and let out a bemused laugh.

"Really?" She grabbed at his hand again.

"Yeah, Lavender was telling me about it and-"

"Huh?" Hermione thought she heard him wrong. Did he just say, _Lavender?_

"Well yeah," Ron dismissively dropped her hand. "I figured you didn't really want to talk about it and Lavender was kind of rambling on about it during class and it caught my attention."

"Oh," Was all Hermione could muster up. _Good one, Hermione._ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, the month of detention sucks. And the fact that you guys got one hundred points taken away from Gryffindor..." He kicked a rock on the ground and they watched it almost make it into the lake.

"I don't get detention," Hermione sighed, feeling tugs of regret for her actions. "The idea was... a bad decision and I wish I hadn't taken part in the activity. But Ginny had been so convincing..." Ron shook his head.

"Please, I do not want to imagine my sister doing that." Hermione let out an amused laugh and grabbed at his wrist.

"Come on, let's go inside." She smiled at him, and he let her lead him inside.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned to herself as she made her way for yet another day of detention. True it was only the third day of it but she was already sick of going. She reluctantly had gotten a seat as far away from Draco as possible yesterday in detention, so he couldn't make any un wanted and confusing comments at her. Thankfully he continued to ignore her doing classes, minus a few glances here and there, which she tried to shrug off as one of those awkward eye contact moments. She adjusted her bag so it was more on her shoulder as she headed into the classroom and took the same seat as she did yesterday. She was the first one in there, no surprise, and she slumped her bag down into the seat next to her, to save for Ginny.<p>

Hermione gazed around the room hoping that Draco wouldn't show up first. He usually didn't, so she tried to focus her mind on something else.

While she waited for the rest of the Gryffindor girls' to come and take their seat, she was relieved to see Ginny enter the room before Draco had gotten there. Ginny neared her. "Hey," She grabbed at her bag and dropped it to the floor. "Saved you a seat."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled down at her friend and sat down. "I cannot wait for the day of this last detention. I've felt like it's already been going on for a month."

"I thought I was the only one!" Hermione smiled and then her faced dropped. Draco had entered the room, and she looked down at the table, beginning to trace circles on it's top with her finger to distract her. Ginny caught the notion and looked around the room to see what made her friends' change of mood. She found Draco take a desk diagonal in front of theirs. She eyed Hermione,

"What's up?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked up at her friend and she couldn't help herself as her eyes traveled over to Draco. Before he sat down he caught Hermione's attention and began to lick his lips. Hermione made a small gasp and went back down to tracing circles on the desk with her finger. Ginny looked back up just as Draco sat down, she leaned over into her friend.

"Is it Malfoy?" She asked, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione played it off as coolly as she could.

"Well," Her friend explained, "You and Malfoy have been acting… weird." That was the best way she could put it.

"Meaning?"

"I don't know, did something… happen?" Hermione faked a small laugh and waved her off.

"Ginny, don't be silly! Nothing happened; it's just Malfoy being Malfoy." Ginny looked wearily at her friend, wanting to believe her. "Trust me, it's all fine-"

"Miss Granger, would you care to sit in the corner for the rest of this detention?" Snape came into the classroom, glaring at her.

"No Professor," She gulped.

"Then I would suggest you face front in your seat. May I remind you people this is detention and not social hour." Hermione watched Snape walk to the front of the classroom; he threw Draco a look that made her shiver.

"Mr. Malfoy, wipe that smirk off your face." Snape sat down in his chair. Hermione caught Draco giving Snape an annoyed look as he folder his arms, leaned back in his chair, and looked down into his lap. What was he up to? Hermione could not help but wonder. She could feel he had something up his sleeve. And she only confirmed this once again, when he cocked his head to the side to look at her and wink. Oh yes, she _knew_ he was up to something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I just want to say thank you for the reviews and that you actually took time out of your day to read my story! It's all very much appreciated!

See that little line that says, Review this story? You should press it and tell me your thoughts!

Brittany


	3. Stares

**Disclaimer: This may surprise you all so brace yourselves; I do not own Harry Potter. I know, let it sink in. **

**A/N- Thanks guys for your reviews on the last chapter! I love reading them and hearing what you have to say. So here is the next chapter, I hope you find it decent enough to read. **

**Stares**

Draco tried to contain a laugh after the look Granger had given him when he winked at her. He faced front and suppressed it, making his face look troubled. He caught Snape eyeing him, which made him only want to laugh more. _Bloody brilliant_, he prided himself. Draco looked around the room in front of him, beginning to feel bored after a few minutes. What the hell was he going to do here every day? He couldn't possibly tease Granger every second that would _even_ annoy him. He sighed, dramatically.

"Something troubling you, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said from his seat.

"Yeah, sitting here."

"I'm sorry that this wasn't what you thought it would be. Maybe we could make it a little more comfortable for you?"

"That would be nice." Draco said.

"Maybe some food, a drink, possibly a foot massage?" Snape raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Go for it!" Draco slipped off one of his shoes and propped his leg on top of the table. "I like moisturizers." Draco put his hands behind his head and leaned into them.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, Mr. Malfoy." Snape focused his attention to the amused Gryffindor girls' and froze when he looked at them. "Thanks to Mr. Malfoy and his behavioral issues, you will all begin to help me with some _things_ that I need done while serving this detention."

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You don't always have to know everything, Miss Granger." Hermione looked down sheepishly. "Put your foot down, Mr. Malfoy. This isn't a day spa." Draco frowned but slumped his leg down from off of the table. "On Friday," Snape continued, "We will have detention here at nine." The girls groaned.

"But-" Hermione began to protest.

"Silence." Snape threw at her. "One more outburst, Miss Granger, and you _will _be sitting in the corner." Hermione frowned. Not only did she have to be careful of Malfoy, but Snape was now on her back too.

* * *

><p>"This is totally unfair!" Parvati whined, as they all headed back to the Gryffindor common rooms, most of the other girls ahead of them. "I don't want to spend my Friday night with Snape." She crossed her arms.<p>

_Or Draco…_ Hermione thought, keeping that one to herself.

"This sucks," Ginny agreed as she hooked an arm with Hermione's.

"I thought it was pretty funny, with Draco and Snape. And _you_ going to the corner." Lavender bumped hips with Hermione.

"Okay, the Malfoy and Snape thing was hilarious." Parvati agreed.

"I don't knew about you guys but I just want this detention to be over with." Hermione sighed loudly. "No matter how amusing it is for everyone."

"I agree," Ginny said.

"What do you think he's going to make us do?" Parvati asked the three of them as they rounded a corner to head up and onto the moving staircases.

"It's Snape, who knows." Ginny cringed at the thought.

"What if he wants to see a peep show for the next one!" Lavender laughed. The girls shriek giggled as Hermione just shivered at the thought.

"Bloody gross, Lavender." Lavender eyed her.

"Oh," She said as if she just had a revelation. "You just want to put on one for _Draco_." Hermione frowned at her.

"Leave it alone," Ginny playfully shoved at Lavender's shoulder. "She is dating my brother."

"Right," Lavender scoffed, walking in front of them. Hermione looked at Parvati, who just shrugged at Lavender's comment and caught up to her. Ginny and Hermione shared a look.

"Just ignore her," Ginny comforted Hermione with a pat on her arm. "She's just jealous because you have a great guy."

"Ron that is disgusting." Hermione frowned as Ron practically swallowed the chicken leg he was eating. They were in the Great Hall later that evening for dinner. She had wanted to barf a few times that night for Ron's infamous eating habits. Harry shared the same look as Hermione. "Don't you realize you're in public?" When Ron just frowned at her she gave up, "Whatever," She opened up one of her texts books and began to read the page.

"Don't you realize you're not in the library?" Hermione ignored him, letting Ron win this one. Sometimes you just have to pick and choose your battles and this was certainly not a win she was going to use up.

"Probably not the best thing to say." She heard Harry fake whisper. Knowing full well he did that so he could get some credit later when he got in a situation like this with her.

"Yeah well she just needs to get used to eat. This is how I eat." Ron said as he stuffed more food into his mouth as Harry made another repulsed look.

"Hi guys," Neville Longbottom took the empty seat next to Hermione. "What's up?" Everybody echoed hi back.

"Just watching Ron's amazing table manners." Hermione informed him, still reading.

"Right," Neville said, not catching on to the blunt sarcasm. Ginny came next and took the other empty seat next to Hermione.

"Reading again, Hermione?" She chuckled, knowing her friend too well.

"Hi Ginny," Ron said, mouth full of food.

"Very attractive Ron, close your mouth." Ginny said and sat down. Hermione smiled into her book at her friend.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me today?" Ron tossed his food down as her friend's began to chat amongst themselves. She tried to listen in on some of their conversations, but she really didn't care. Nor did she care about what she was reading either. Leaving her head facing down at her book, she let her eyes travel up to the Slytherin table. Ever since that night she could never look at it in the same way again. She watched the Slytherin students talk and eat; she noticed a lot of them all seemed to have the same look planted on their face as if they were all planning something.

Hermione settled on a blonde's head, allowing herself to study his features. He was chiseled and hard looking in that beautiful, mysterious sort of way. She latched on to a pair of gray cold eyes, and she slowly lifted her head up, to stare at him dead on. She wasn't going to break loose. It was his time to squirm.

As if sensing what Granger was doing, Draco stared into her eyes, letting her see through him, not quite sure if he was willing to do that or if it was just happening. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her in a challenging yet amused way. And they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

The only thing that finally broke the stare was most of her friend's standing up to leave. _Damn Potter, Weasel, and his bloody sister!_ Who yet again ruined another moment. Draco could not help but wonder how long they would have stared at each other like that if none of her friends had gotten up. He watched as she looked up at them, nodded her head and getting up without hesitation to leave too. And she didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had challenged him; in a way he thought she wouldn't have the balls to do. It almost impressed him. <em>Almost.<em> He technically won considering she broke off from the distraction. So it wasn't really a fair win but a win was still a win to him, and he was going to take it. Draco knew that Granger knew that he was up to something. He was beginning to think that the Weasley girl might know something was up too. But he shook her off.

He quite enjoyed that stare. Normally a stare like that would have been awkwardly broken off in a matter of seconds, but no- not Granger and that Gryffindor courage. As Draco thought back to it he realized something. The stare didn't make him uncomfortable. It was almost relaxing. _Almost._ There was that bloody word again. What was nice about it was he felt like he was reading into her, and she was letting him. He saw that Gryffindor side in her, braveness and yet he also caught a bit of uneasiness from her. Draco felt like he was beginning to enter dangerous territory.

_It's just a bloody plan, for amusement._ He reminded himself as he sprawled out onto his bed, tired from the day. He felt drained from that stare with Granger. Like she took something out of him. _Curious._ He thought as he unbuckled his pants and tore them out of the loops. He groaned in pleasure as the pressure from the buckle on his abdomen slipped away and he tossed it onto the floor. He was back in the dorm room first, he wanted some alone time before he noisy roommates, _friends_, came and disturbed him.

Maybe it was time to step it up with Granger. To make sure she never challenged him again, even though he kind of enjoyed it. Maybe even reach out and touch her, _that would make her freak_. He frowned hard at himself. The last time he even touched Granger it was her fist coming into contact with his face. _Stupid Mudblood…_ Then why did he feel the need to touch her? _Simply for the plan._ He told himself, letting his surprisingly already heavy eyelids begin to close. Maybe if he just touched her, in a soothing way it might bring her to the edge…

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, playing back dinner in the Great Hall for the hundredth time. She tried to search her mind for something… but what exactly was she searching for? There were no clues to anything. It just simply was what it was. Two people staring at each other for an unhealthy amount of time. It almost made her feel guilty for Ron. But why? Simply staring at someone wasn't cheating the last time she checked. And the fact that this was Draco Malfoy made it in no way possible a cheating situation. _It was just a stupid stare. _She scolded herself.

Then it hit her. Why she felt so guilty. Because she and Ron had never stared at each other like that. The way Draco had just let her. It wasn't like they were staring dreamily at each other; it was more like they were both reading into one another.

She felt like she was going crazy over this dumb incident. Hermione groaned and grabbed the pillow out from under her head, putting it down onto her face. She just needed to forget about it. It was nothing. This was just Draco Malfoy being… mysterious. Like he always has been. Nothing more than a mysterious boy who leads a dark and secretive life. But… she caught something in his eyes today. Something different. Something comforting. Something entirely not like Draco Malfoy. And that terrified her.

She relaxed a little more into her bed coming to the conclusion that she was just being a girl, simply looking into something she shouldn't even be thinking about. With that satisfied thought, Hermione drifted into a heavy sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, in the Great Hall, Hermione stayed out of her friend's conversation again, her eyes wandering around instead as Harry rambled on something about Quidditch, this not being her first subject choice to converse about anyways.<p>

She caught a sliver of blond hair in her peripheral vision. She quickly tore her eyes away and fixated on Ron who sat across from her. Yesterday's events flooding back into her mind, _I wonder…_ She nervously bit her lip and tried to get Ron's attention with the use of her eyes, but he was too into his food. She cleared her throat, no reaction. Hermione silently yelled his name in her head, _Ron look at me!_ When sanity finally settled in, and she realized she wouldn't get his attention with out any physical contact, she reached over and patted his hand. He looked up at her. "What?" He asked as he swallowed a pancake. She smiled at him and tried to muster a dreamy look as she bore into his eyes and soul.

Ron gave her a funny look and leaned his head back a bit. "You feeling okay, 'Mione?" Ron inquired. "You're looking a bit… flustered." He whispered to her. Hermione's face fell and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"No Ronald, everything's fine." She shook her head and looked down at the table, how could she have been so stupid? Ron wasn't that type of guy to stare into one's eyes and make you feel acknowledged. Or understood. Or… _Stop._ She told herself. _Where was this coming from?_ She quickly gathered up her books and stood up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, watching her.

"I'm going," She informed the table without any words of goodbye and turned on her heel to leave, feeling very disappointed and shameful. How could she think that Draco Malfoy, Mudblood hater, really understood her? _You're just being stupid._ She told herself. _He's just messing with your head and it's- well it's working!_

Hermione couldn't help but be frustrated with Ron for the remainder of the day. If only he just wasn't so stupid and stared into her eyes everything would have been fine. That's what she kept telling herself. When it was time for Potions class she simply ignored everyone excluding Harry. Ron barely tried to talk to her, sensing she was mad at him, Lavender tried to tease her but just ended up conversing with Ron in the end, and Draco flashed a few smiles her way, in that which she just rolled her eyes at him. The day was just not turning out the way she wanted it to. _Screw the day!_ It was the whole week that was screwed up. Getting caught on Sunday night in the Great Hall was an omen; she just knew it. Only one more day of school after this and she was free for the weekend. She just had to get past two detentions first…

* * *

><p><em>Typical Granger,<em> Draco thought to himself as he headed into Snape's room for detention and stopped in the doorway, watching her looming over her desk as she put her bag down on the seat next to her. He knew if he could just get there early, she would already be there without anybody else around and he could have some fun.

He meandered his way over to her before she could sit down. "Granger," He soothed behind her. She gasped and turned around, clearly startled. "Is this seat taken?" He pointed at the one her bag was occupied in.

"Yes," She said through clenched teeth.

"No need to get feisty with me, Hermione." He smiled. Her face was priceless when he used her name. "Cat got your tongue?" He teased and then pretended to see something in her hair. "You've got a fuzz in your…" He slowly reached over to her head and she braced herself, he grabbed one of her cocoa curls. Draco laughed and pulled his hand back, releasing her hair. "It was just your hair!" Hermione made a face at him and crossed her arms.

"Feel free to get out of my face anytime, Malfoy." He frowned at her and put his hands on the table, trapping her between his arms. He leaned in closer to her face and she felt his hot breath on her and her nostrils flared from his fresh mint breath.

"Is this close enough?" He asked, staring dead into her eyes, but this time it was harsh compared to the Great Hall. She leaned back as far as she could before the edge of the table rubbed into her enough where it would make a mark on her back.

Two Gryffindor girls entered the room, chatting amongst themselves and Draco quickly drew back and turned his head around to look at them. He cleared his throat and looked back at Hermione before he took a few steps away from her. Giving her a once over, he cocked an eyebrow at her, and returned to his seat from yesterday.

Hermione breathed heavily, still positioned as he left her, and put a hand to her chest. _What the hell was that?_ Was all she could think. When Ginny entered the room, she dropped her hand and turned around to sit down. "Hey," Ginny said, taking the seat next to her. Hermione breathed in, and she could still smell the fresh mint from his breath. "You okay?" Ginny asked, staring at her. "You're looking kind of pale… are you sick?" Her friend asked, worriedly.

"Maybe," Hermione answered her, staring at the back of Malfoy's head. "Maybe that's it, I'm so sick I'm going delusional." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Hermione averted her eyes, a look of uneasiness settling on her face, as nausea took over her body. Things were beginning to get weirder. That was the closest she had ever been to Malfoy. And she had no idea how she felt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Hmm any thoughts on what might happen next? It gets a bit steamy! I, once again and will continue to say, thank you for reading and tell me your thoughts and predictions!

Did anyone see Tom Felton in USA Today (yesterday)? My friend told me the guy next to her on the plane was reading it so I went out and bought a copy for myself, haha. He's so charming, oh my, tomorrow I'm meeting him! I could seriously cry, how are they going to get me away from him? I'll be waiting hours (even though I would wait days for him!) Okay sorry about that rant but I needed to get that out!

Brittany


	4. Confusion

**A/N- Sorry that I could not update sooner it was such a crazy, hectic, fan girl weekend. Best weekend of my life, actually.**

**You might notice the set up is a little different in this one, and if you do well then good for you! And if you don't, well then I really have nothing to say to that. (I'm just messing around with you guys).**

**Notice: At the end of the this story I will have a rant about my very Tom Felton weekend and if you would like to read about it/him you can, obviously you don't have to but I'm letting you know so I don't waste your time if you really don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I so do wish I owned Tom Felton.**

**Confusion**

**Friday: The Great Hall- Breakfast**

Hermione sighed as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron smiled at her but she didn't return it back. She felt bad for feeling mad at Ron for something he did not intentionally do. But she was too upset about everything to really worry about that. Yesterday, the rest of detention went as it should have. No suggestive looks from Draco or stares, he didn't even try to start up a quarrel with Snape. He just sat there and stared down at the table for the hour, rifling his hair back a few times. _Not that she was staring at him and all…_

The only thing that did happen was a purposeful brush past when detention ended. He looked at her after he did so and she looked back. No smirks on his face, just a look and then as quickly as it happened it ended and he took off down the hall. Hermione had watched him until Ginny started pulling her away, luckily her friend having no clue what was going on. Ginny insisted a few times that she should go the infirmary but she just told her she was fine and maybe that she was just catching a cold. Which more flees of protests came her way from Ginny when she was told that.

Hermione uneasily set her books down and picked up an apple, turning it over in her hand. Ron frowned at her as she placed it back into the pile of food, refusing it. "Not eating?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, you might want to hurry up and do so before Ron eats everything." Harry joked. Hermione didn't even try to smile at his attempted humor. She wasn't in the mood to be around anybody. _Stupid Malfoy, _she was letting him put her in a bad mood. He was to blame. She wanted to tell Ginny what was going on, but that would put Ginny in an awkward position. Guys should not be getting that close to her when she was dating someone. That someone specifically being her brother. She was also too embarrassed to tell Ginny, that this certain guy was Draco Malfoy. On the other hand, she knew her friend had her suspicions that something was up. But then she would have to confess to Ginny that she did lie to her and something was up.

She blew out an aggravated breath and flicked a crumb that had been blow to her side of the table. "Hermione," Ron said.

"Not now, Ron." Yes, now she felt even worse. Ron, Harry, and Ginny shared a three-way look that made her uncomfortable. She could either leave and be the talk amongst the three of them or she could sit here and make everybody feel bad around her.

"Maybe I should go…" She put her hands on the table about ready to push herself up when Ginny's hand pressed down on her shoulder and eased her back into her seat.

"Don't do that, you just got here. You should eat, you said you were feeling sick yesterday."

"I didn't necessarily say that."

"You said you were so sick you might be going delusional?" Ginny frowned.

"I was kidding," Hermione waved her off and attempted a fake laugh that failed miserably. She scanned over the uneasy faces of her friends and frowned.

"Hermione I think-" Hermione held up a hand in protest.

"We'll talk later, Ron." She gave up, letting her first choice win. Hermione stood up from the table and gathered up her things. "See you guys later," She said, before quickly slipping out of the Great Hall.

Draco's eyebrow held his arch as he watched Granger's actions. First laughing then fleeing? She was an intriguing one. Pansy brought Draco back to his surroundings as she continuously tapped her fingers on the table. Draco flinched after the, what seemed like to him, hundredth time and craned his neck to look at her. She had an annoyed and bored look plastered on her face, typical Slytherin. Draco put his hand over her tapping one and pressed down on it, so her hand lay flat on the table. She looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Stop," He said in a warning tone, "tapping." Pansy frowned as he moved his hand away from hers and into his lap. His annoyance was growing impatient as he sat there. Wanting to follow Granger out, and add to her distress, he decided against it. He already knew he had her worked up from their little encounter yesterday in detention. But he soon began to regret his abrupt actions.

Being that close to her was… well he didn't know what to think of it. He'd never been that close to the Mudblood before, he could feel her breath against his chin as she froze between him. Her breath becoming shorter as she tried to stop it hitting against him. It was a weird sensation he got, but one he couldn't decipher what it exactly meant yet. He did not want to dwell on the fact that he let himself go that far, he just needed to be a little more… cautious next time.

Feeling the desire not to be near his Slytherin mates, he followed Granger's actions and stood up. "Where are you going?" Pansy asked him, looking up at him.

_Away from you, _he so desperately wanted to say but bit his tongue. He grabbed his bag and pulled it up and onto his shoulder. "Leaving, obviously." He said to the group. Crabbe and Goyle pulled themselves up to follow his suit and he abruptly said, "Alone." They looked confusingly at each other and then threw a displeasing look in his direction. "I've got to do something." He lied. He watched as their shoulders relaxed and they took their seat again. Draco left the table without another word and out into the corridors of Hogwarts.

**Friday: Potions Class**

"Ron," Hermione warned. "You are doing it wrong!" When he ignored her, Hermione's hands flew up in a failed attempt to take her word. "Ron!" She said, a little too loudly as Ron's cauldron began to bubble fiercely, with the messed up potion he made.

"I can't concentrate with you yelling at me!" Ron said back, blowing the bubbles to seize it down before it threatened to bubble over.

"If you had just listened! I was only trying to help you." She sneered at him.

"Well when I need help I'll ask for it!" Ron told her.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Slughorn rounded the table and stopped next to him to examine the bubbling over potion. "You should have asked for some help. This was a tricky one." Hermione flashed Ron an _I told you so _look. Not her most mature moment, but she was fed up with him. Ron just shrugged at her. Professor Slughorn's eyes traveled to Harry's cauldron next and they lit up.

"Harry! My boy!" He came around to give Harry a pat on the back. "Well done!" Harry smiled up at his teacher.

"Thanks Professor," Slughorn then turned his attention to Hermione and she smiled at him, showing off her potion.

"Miss Granger," He eyed it. "Very nice… attempt." He gave her a half smile before descending onto the next table.

"_Attempt_," Ron leaned over and repeated to her.

"Thanks Ronald, I heard him fine." She closed her Potion's book angrily and her eyes flashed over to Malfoy. He was watching her. She raised an eyebrow and turned away from him. _Let him watch,_ she told herself. _I don't care._

**Friday: The Gryffindor Common Room- 8:20 PM**

Hermione sat cozily on the couch, reading a book in her lap. This was the most she felt at ease today. With Ron's annoying comments, Ginny's inquiring questions, and Draco's relentless stares, she had been quite wound up. It was nice for her to get lost in a book before having to go to detention. Which she had to face with two out of the three people that were on her backs non-stop. And switch Ron out for Snape and you could play a fun game of, who can annoy Hermione the most! She knew Ginny and Ron only had her in their best interest, but she was getting sick of it. She let out a frustrated sigh and was interrupted with a clearing of the throat. Hermione's eyes traveled up and out of her book and up the body of Ron's. She frowned.

Hermione felt bad. They hadn't been intimate in a few weeks; she couldn't even remember the last time she kissed him. And now she was bashing on him every chance she got? Who did she think she was? "Yes?" She asked; closing her book for which she figured would lead to an unlikely proposal, that at which she would not accept.

"We need to talk." He looked serious, and for Ron to be serious, you knew something was up.

"Okay," She reluctantly said, putting her book down. "What's wrong?" Ron looked around at all the other faces in the common room and finally found hers again.

"Not here," He indicated with his head for her to follow him. She did and once they were out in the hallways of Hogwarts and into an empty corridor, Hermione felt an uneasiness settle into the pit of her stomach.

"Ron, what's the matter?" She pressed. "You're scaring me."

"Hermione," Ron took one of her hands. "I've been thinking…"

"Okay," Hermione nodded at him to continue.

"That maybe we need a break from each other." Hermione pulled her hand back from him the minute those words slipped out.

"What?" She asked. _Was she hearing right?_

"I said," He took in a breath, looking like he didn't want to say it again. "I think that-"

"You're breaking up with me?" She stepped closer to him, anger rising in her.

"For now," He said quietly.

"Oh for now!" She threw her hands up. "Well now that you said that everything's alright!" She hoped she wasn't making a huge fool out of herself but at that moment she didn't care. "Since when did you get to decided Ronald Weasley that we should break up and get back together when you feel like it?" She challenged him. Ron just looked at her sheepishly, afraid to say something. "Well?" She slapped a hand onto the wall, next to his face to block him one way. "I'm waiting?"

"I just think we should spend some time apart!" He pleaded with her. "Things with you have… well…"

"Go on, spit it out!"

"You're just always mad at me and I don't know how to make you happy with me anymore." He confessed. Hermione's face fell. So this was her fault, not just another boy move of being a prick. She pushed herself away from him. He did not want to be with her anymore. How could she have been so stupid and selfish?

"Okay," She whispered, and dropped her arm. She watched as he left her, in the corridor, alone.

**Friday: Snape's Classroom- 8:55 PM**

Hermione walked in a dazed like fashion to detention. Everything Ron had said to her swirling around in her head. She had a major headache and she was sure if one person started with her she would completely lose it. She didn't even catch the look Malfoy gave her when he swept into the room.

Draco huffed in frustration, as he got no reaction out of Granger. He watched her from his seat. She looked… out of it. _I wonder what happened?_ Not that he cared; he blew off his wonder at why she was so upset. It really should have been no surprise to him with the way she was acting. She was acting like this all week. Probably thanks to partly him. He smiled at himself. His plan was going accordingly. All he wanted to do was make Granger loose her edge some more… and then what? Maybe he needed to rethink this plan? Draco twisted around in his seat, needing to make up for his last failed attempt. "Granger?" He whispered to her, making sure the other few girls in the room didn't hear. She slowly looked over at him, her face still held the same expression on it. "Maybe after detention you and me could go somewhere?" He lifted his eyebrows up a few times, suggestively. Hermione frowned at him and shook her head in confusion.

"What are you playing at?" This took him by surprise, confrontation. Just like when she stared back at him during lunch.

"I-" Snape entered the room and he quickly looked away from her._ Shit._ He didn't even know what he was going to say to her; for once he was thankful of Snape.

"Are all of you here?" Snape turned around and stared at everyone, just as the last few girls swept into the room. He breathed in an exaggerated breath, "Alright, follow me outside." The girls and Draco got up as their Professor led them out into the warm night air.

**Friday: Hogwarts Grounds- 9: 07 PM**

"Professor," Ginny called to Snape from behind him, as they all tried to keep up with their teacher. "Where are we going?"

"I told Hagrid that I would be willing to help him carry in some items."

"Items?" Ginny repeated questioningly.

"Need not to know," Snape responded back. Granger and Hermione eyed each other wearily.

"Look Ginny," She whispered to her. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm here!" Lavender Brown quietly said to Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Parvati asked.

"I saw you guys coming out this way." She told them.

"Where've you been?" Lavender flashed a smile at her friend.

"I don't kiss and tell." She winked at them. Parvati grabbed at Lavender's hand, willing for her to continue. "Okay, bloody hell I do!" She giggled. "I was making out with Ron. I think we might be a thing."

"What?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks along with Ginny. Draco took the time and bumped into the back of her. She threw him a look of annoyance as he passed by them and she returned her gaze to Lavender.

"Well Ron said that he broke up with you." Lavender shrugged beginning to walk again.

"When?" Ginny turned to Hermione, her face falling.

"Like barely an hour ago." She told her friend. "And he's already moved on." Hermione let a tear slip down her cheek. Ginny looked back at the group and began to tug on Hermione's wrist, trying to catch up with them.

"What happened?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I-I it's all my fault!" She threw her hands up to cover her face. "I pushed him away." Her voice muffled from between her hands. Ginny pulled on her friend, continuing her to walk.

"I can't believe he just broke up with you and then made out with Lavender." Ginny shook her head in disgust. "What an asshole!" Not even trying to defend her brother. They descended down the hill to Hagrid's as Hermione continued to shake her head.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." She cried. "This week has been the shittiest week of my life!" Ginny threw an arm around Hermione and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay," She tried to soothe her friend. As they reached Hagrid's, who was waiting outside of his house patiently for them, Hermione quickly wiped off the tears on her face.

"Hello Professor Snape," Hagrid greeted him. Snape nodded in return. "Is this being the group of students helping me today?" He looked them over and smiled when he saw Hermione. "Okay! I just need these boxes," He pointed to a load of boxes near him, which looked like they needed two people to carry. "Inside the castle and we will take it from there."

"Once we do this, you are free to go." Snape informed the group. "Take a box with someone else and begin carrying it back up to the castle." Hagrid picked up a box himself and began to haul it up.

"Can't we just use magic?" A younger girl in their House asked.

"Not for these," Snape told her, following Hagrid empty handed as everyone shared a confused look.

"Wanna grab a box with me?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Just grab one with someone else and I'll get one in a second." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "I just need to sit for a second, okay?" Her friend reluctantly agreed and headed for a box. Hermione went over to the steps leading up to Hagrid's house and sat down on them, putting her face in her hands.

Draco watched as all the girls, excluding Granger, grabbed the boxes and begin to head up. Leaving him and Granger to carry none up, as there was a shortage of one box. _Looks like I wasted my time for nothing… _he eyed her sitting on the steps. _Or maybe not…_

Draco walked over to her and cleared his throat, he watched as she slowly lifted her head up and noticed immediately that she was crying. He refocused himself. "Looks like we don't have to take in any boxes." He smirked at her. Granger stared at him and then her eyes flickered to the group heading back up. She could barely make out their faces as they descended back up into the school.

"Earth to Granger?" He said, getting her attention back to him. He watched as Hermione's eyes looked him up and down, and he shifted. She met his gaze again. Getting annoyed at her lack of response Draco leaned in closer to her. "You there?" He teased. Hermione reached up and grabbed his shoulder to his surprise, and he flinched. "What are you-" He was instantly cut off by her lips. She grabbed his other shoulder and used them to push herself off from the steps, matching his height. His mind finally clicked as to what was happening and he swiped her arms up, knocking them off and he broke the kiss, staring at her shockingly.

"You wanted me," She breathed, "So have me." And she was on him again in an instant. At first Draco was disgusted. This was _Granger_ after all. His instincts told him to shove her off and hex her into the next century. But the more she tugged at his hair, pulled on his shirt, rubbed up again him, and pushed on the back of his head so their lips were smashed together, his hormones took over. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his eyes go to the back of his head. Before he knew it, Granger began to pull the collar of his shirt, motioning him to walk with her. They pulled back from their kiss, breathing heavily, and looking at each other hungrily.

_Merlin!_ Draco thought to himself. _What the hell was happening? And why was he letting it happen?_ They smashed their lips back together as they tumbled into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione pulled him over to a tree and pressed him into it.

"_Need,"_ She mumbled into his mouth. Without any hesitation, Draco began to pull on her clothes, willing them to slip off. And to his amusement she began to pull on his.

_Bloody hell! Was he going to regret this later!_ But he blocked out his conscious as they pulled each other onto the forest ground. His hatred for Granger seeping out of him in that moment as it seemed to disappear into the forest grounds. All he wanted was more from her, the Mudblood herself. _Well we will both be bloody and filthy after this. _His prejudices leaving his mind. For the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thoughts? Predictions? Comments? Review please!

**TOM FELTON WEEKEND:** Okay, where to start… ah yes, so on Saturday morning we went to Hollywood Palms to see him at seven in the morning. He was visiting two theatres right by where I live for meet and greets. So we waited about seven hours and we were about the ninth people in line so when he came out we got to meet him right away. We couldn't represent him anymore; while we were waiting we were playing Harry Potter UNO that I brought, haha. And anyways when he walked out let me just say he is absolutely the most beautiful man on this earth. Even more attractive in person (and I didn't think that was possible). Seeing him was so surreal. Anyways, I got to spend a lot more time with him because I got two autographs (one for me and the other for my friend) and then a picture. But I was kind of mad because we weren't allowed to ask for a hug so that sucked. I had a conversation with Tom Felton, and I was shaking, and he is so amazing and sweet. I said about seven or eight things to him and him to me (except he said more to me), it's hard to remember because it was such an amazing moment, and thank god he was leading the conversation because I was freaking out at that moment, I kept my cool though, haha. His British accent was adorable. And when it was time to take the picture, I never wanted it to end. We had our arms around each other and I got really close to him, haha. He is so damn sexy. The last thing he said to me was, "Thanks for coming out, lovely" (I know I DIED when he called me lovely) and the only thing I could muster up at that point was, "You too," when I walked away I rethought about it and I was like god I hope that made sense, haha. It was kind of embarrassing though, yet really funny because I let my cousin meet him first and I told her about fifty times to come back and get my purse from me because I didn't want to hold it when I was talking to him. And of course, she starts walking away, so I start calling to her (when I'm right next to Tom) and poking her on the back and she finally turns around and takes it and Tom (oh my god he is so cute and funny) he was like pointing in between us in this moment of action going, "Uh, uh" as if like saying, I don't know how to explain it but he is so adorable, haha.

I then saw him after that many times, I took my friend back just to see him (not meet him) and I had a legit four second eye contact stare with him (it was amazing). Then on Sunday my friend and I went to see him, but we didn't really get a good look at him so we came back later and waited in the back with about only 25 people waiting for him to leave. We were all by his limo. And he walked out and we were very close to him. And I was one of the loudest and I said "I love you, Tom!" about three times (I was the only one that said that, haha). And he waved and blew kisses at us then got in his limo. I am so in love. Oh man, it's bad. We were such fan girls! We were chasing the limo, trying to see where it was going (before Tom was in it). And it was crazy! I keep looking at the autograph he wrote me, To Brittany Love Tom Felton with a heart and an X. I got a bunch of pictures of him those two days. And for the picture of Tom and me, they take it for you so I retook the picture of us on my phone and uploaded it on my computer so you can see the picture of Tom and me on my profile on here, if you want. Tom is such a sweetheart and a major babe. Best weekend of my life. I love him.

There is my rant. I had to say it, he is so amazing, I almost cried when I walked away from when I met him.

And I mentally kissed him for everyone. Cheers!

Brittany


	5. Temptations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Temptations**

Hermione groaned as she felt something poking into her back. She ran a hand over the ground, feeling her surroundings and frowning in confusion. She arched her back and grabbed at the item that was poking into her. When she pulled it out from under her, the images from last night flooded back into her memory and she shot up from the ground.

"Oh my god," Hermione dropped the stick that she was lying on from her hand and shifted her body to look around, the leaves crunching under her. She surveyed her surroundings, frantically. Her eyes slowly traveled over to the blond boy who lay beside her, stirring as he began to wake. "What did I do?" She searched around and grabbed the closest thing to her, which was his Slytherin robe. She wrapped it around herself and stood up as his eyes fluttered open. Her bareback facing the opening of the forest. He smirked at her as he sat up on his elbows. Hermione stared down at him in disbelief and disgust.

"Don't give me that Granger, you started it." Draco ran a hand threw his blond and currently dirty hair. Hermione kept her eyes on his face, as he lay naked on the ground.

"You tempted me." She said angrily and almost sadly. "Oh god," She looked up at the trees hovering over them. "We were here all night?" She couldn't believe it. Draco also looked around.

"Yeah, guess so." His eyes met hers. "We could stay here another?" He said suggestively. "Go another round?"

"Oh no, we are done." She reached down and grabbed her underwear that had been coincidentally under his robe. "And this never ever happened." She looked back at him. "Never." They stared at each other. Hermione slipped her underwear on while still holding his robe to her. Draco got up from the ground and grabbed his pants, tugging them on as he grunted.

"I wouldn't be the one talking, Granger. Seeing as though you jumped me." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Would you shut up? You made me do it, with your flirtatious gestures all week!" She searched around for her bra, found it and clasped it on. She dropped his robe.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to attack my face?" He scoffed. Draco grabbed his white shirt and slipped it on. "That had been my plan all week, to bed you." He sarcastically said, wiping the dirt from his shirt, unsuccessfully. Hermione turned to him as she pulled up her pants.

"I'm sure it was. Ever since you saw me in the Great Hall." Draco rolled his eyes and reached down for his pants.

"Please, like you weren't asking for it. Practically strip teasing on the Slytherin table." He buckled his pants.

"I was not strip teasing! Shirt, where is my shirt?" Hermione searched around. Draco grabbed her shirt from a pile of leaves and tossed it at her. Hermione caught it angrily and slipped it on. They both put on their robes and looked for their shoes. As soon as they were done Hermione and Draco faced each other as if going to battle. "I didn't want this." She told him.

"But you got it." He reached out and took a few strands of her hair in his hand. "And you'll want more." _Boy, did he have some things he needed to rethink. Like his whole life._ He heaved out an exasperated breath.

"Oh right," She knocked his arm down and brushed past him. "I don't ever want to see, hear, or think of you again."

"You wanted me last night." He grabbed her wrist and she spun around. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"But that was a mistake." He frowned, a thought crossing his mind.

"Shit, you weren't a virgin were you?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"That's what your worried about? No I was not a virgin, for your information." She told him.

"Well that's good because you certainly did not seem like one to me." Hermione tried to hide her threatening blush.

"You know what, Malfoy?" She shoved his shoulder back.

"Don't blame this shit on me, Granger!" Draco's face threatened her.

"You disgust me." She told him. He came closer to her.

"But last night?" Draco leaned in and Hermione shoved him back.

"Get the hell away from me." She spun around and began to walk away but stopped. Hermione slowly turned around. "If you tell anyone about last night I will-"

"What? Attack my face again?" He laughed. Hermione took out her wand from her robe and held it to him.

"I will kill you. I swear." She warned him.

"Fine, but what am I going to do about all these bite marks?" Draco smirked at her, pointing to his neck. Before he knew it, he was flung backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Asshole," Hermione muttered as she left the Forbidden Forest and headed back in to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione examined herself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. She had luckily slipped into the Gryffindor common room at an early time, when everyone was still sleeping. She had hickeys, bruises, and scratches here and there on her body. Hermione frowned as she thought back to Draco. <em>What did I do?<em> She thought to herself as she stepped into the shower, attempting to wash away the memories of last night.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. But yet it was. Draco <em>wanted<em> more of her. He _needed more. _It had been a great shag, rough and fast and repeated a few times, just the way he liked it. It was his weakness and she had found it, without even looking. His plan had totally switched on him. _SHE_ had him in the palm of her hands! _Fuck! _Draco yelled at himself. He should have just pushed her off and walked away. Merlin, what had happened? What about his disgust for Mudbloods? He didn't know anymore. This was so messed up; it was causing his head to throb. He moaned as he fell onto his soft bed, feeling like he was on a cloud compared to the forest ground.

He needed to rethink everything he believed in. How in the world could he have let her do that? The only conclusion he could come up with was that she put him under some spell. He needed to shower, get her Mudblood stench off him. And then he needed to find her. They _had_ to talk. She was fucking with his head.

Did he despise her anymore? _No._ Was he disgusted with what he did? _Kind of._ Did he still hate Muggle-borns?_ Maybe. _Did he want something more from her? _Hell no._ Did he want her again? _Yes._ "Shit," He moaned out loud. Not caring if he woke anyone up. Draco forced himself off the comfortable bed and headed into the bathrooms, he first needed to take a shower and hide these marks. Marks from her. Marks that made him hers. He shuddered at the thought, as he slipped into the shower, hot water punctuating his skin.

* * *

><p>"Please stop following me." Hermione said, annoyed. It had only been about four hours since they last saw each other and she decided to go clear her head in the library before Draco had spotted her and began to follow her. She turned into an empty corridor and faced him. "You're so pathetic." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Haven't you had enough of me last night to last you forever?" <em>Didn't he hate Muggle-borns? <em>

"We need to talk, Granger." He slipped a hand in his pocket and leaned against the wall. As much as she did not want too, she knew he was right.

"Can we just, do this later?" Hermione sighed. She noticed how he also took a shower, he was clean and his hair looked soft. _Ugh, stop Hermione! You can't give into temptation. _She warned herself.

"You know you're just going to keep putting this off."

"For good reasons," She began walking again and he followed alongside of her. "It should have never happened."

"I realize that and I agree." He eyed her, "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Hermione looked down as to not make eye contact with him.

"Like I said, it was a mistake. Bad timing, I was mad and you were just... there." She told him.

"Didn't take long." He chuckled.

"Oh my god, please stop." She turned to face him. "Look, about last night... it was wrong. I am beyond disgusted with myself."

"Last night changed everything. Whether you want to believe it or not. And believe me when I say, I wish it never happened either."

"No, no it didn't!" Hermione tried to explain. "Nothing has changed, Dra- Malfoy. Last night," She lowered her voice, "Was the most abasing and spiteful experience of my life."

"Me too," He continued walking.

"Malfoy," Hermione walked along with him. "You might like this kind of stuff but it's not for me."

"Yeah right," He scoffed. They both kept quiet for a minute. "About last night, things are different now. Even if you don't want them to be." He looked at her. "Don't say it didn't change something, Granger."

"Don't you hate Muggle-borns?" She looked up at him. "Is that's what changed?"

"I don't know, you- you really fucked with my head!" He took long breaths to calm himself. "I feel different now." He sheepishly looked over at her. She was surprised he was even talking about his feelings. "You changed something in me." _Fuck, where was this coming from? _He scolded himself. Hermione sighed loudly, needing to end this for the both of their sakes.

"That's enough! Malfoy, whatever sick and twisted thing that happened last night, that's history. It's over." She turned away from him and quickened her pace. He knew he should just turn around and let that be said. It would be for the best, and he would never have to worry about it again. He would simply act like it never happened. But before he could just walk away in the opposite direction, he felt his jaw start to move and words started to form out of his mouth.

" You're going to want me so bad, it's gonna hurt." He tried to keep up with her. Hermione began to run down the hall and he stopped. "Sooner or later you'll come around! You're not going to be able to turn to anybody else!" He called out to her as she rounded a corner. He didn't know what happened last night, but he knew if she obviously was willing to do that once, she was willing to do it again. Whatever got her so angry to do that, it would continue to eat at her. And she would want more. And to his surprise, he would give it to her. _Fuck_, he was screwed_._

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Draco had finally come to the conclusion that he felt different about Granger. He enjoyed that rough side of her. It made him disgusted to realize he didn't loathe her anymore. He wanted more. He questioned himself, how did in one week everything change? Everything he believed in? Out the window, like it didn't matter? It's not like he wanted a relationship with her. But a fling, now that would be fun. No one would have to know…<p>

_Damnit! _He kicked his bed frame and ran his hand through his hair. Since when did sex change his opinion about anyone? He has certainly had it enough times that he knew sex was just sex. He had no emotions for the girl he bedded with afterwards. She was used for pleasure and then thrown away. Now? Now what the hell changed? Maybe it was the fact he never bedded a Gryffindor before. He thought they were a challenge and had once told himself that he was going to take up one and see if he could do it. But not a Mudblood… that was not someone he was looking to bed.

How could he bed a Mudblood and want to do it again? He felt sick, and even sicker when he knew he would do it again. It would certainly be for the best just to drop it and maybe erase it from his mind. But Draco knew once he wanted something. He had to get it. He cursed his Slytherin determination. And then he cursed himself to Salazar's grave.

* * *

><p>"I am so sick of this detention crap." Ginny complained. It was Friday again, exactly one week since the… incident. Malfoy and her had seemed to keep an acceptable amount of distance from each other, and his silly flirtatious games had seized. They barely looked each other in the eye.<p>

"Believe me, I know." Hermione said as she and Ginny entered the classroom. Her eyes immediately fell on Malfoy. He sat by himself, as usual and ignored her. The table they had usually sat at being preoccupied by two younger House Gryffindor's. Ginny chose the table next to Malfoy's.

"I hope we don't have to do anymore of that box carrying shit today." Ginny told Hermione, thinking about last Friday.

"Yeah, uh huh." Hermione wasn't listening. She could feel Draco's eyes burn into her head. Professor Snape walked into the classroom and cleared his throat. He turned around to face everybody. "Miss Granger, McGonagall had borrowed two of my books and left them in her closet and I'll be needing them back. Seeing as though I need to watch over you, trouble some children would you go get them for me. She's not there right now so you will have to find them yourself. They are the two giant blue books. Mr. Malfoy, before you fall asleep I'd like you to accompany Miss Granger." Hermione snuck a glance at Draco. _This would happen to me._ She huffed as she got up from her seat.

"Hmm," Draco got up and followed her out of the classroom. As soon as they were out he threw a loose arm around her. "It's like he wanted us to be alone." Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked away from him.

"Malfoy, if you would please just not talk." Hermione led the way into McGonagall's classroom and opened the closet. She looked on the shelves; there were textbooks, some potions, and other supplies on them. She spotted the two books, clearly sticking out from the other organized items and figured those were the ones.

"Granger, why rush back to class so fast?" Draco joked, as he stood blocking the doorway as Hermione turned to leave, carrying both of the books.

"Move," She said.

"Make me," He smirked at her.

"Malfoy, that night was once and never will be again. Now get out of my way." Draco crossed his arms. "Come on, I'm a-" She took a slow breath, "Mudblood remember? Aren't you the slightest grossed out?" Draco stared at her and shrugged.

"I like you." He told her simply, he felt his heart pound against his chest. _Repeat that please?_ It just had slipped out. It was like he wasn't in control of himself anymore. Hermione looked uneasy before rolling her eyes and dismissing it as just a ploy to have sex with her again or as a joke to hold against her.

"No you don't! You like sex a lot, okay? Now please move." She warned him.

"No, I like you. And I know you feel something too."

"Don't kid yourself. Malfoy, get out of my way."

"You're going to have to make me." He raised an eyebrow, testing her.

"Fine," Hermione reached her hand out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into the closet and shoved him back into a vacant wall. He made a sound as he hit the wall and then chuckled.

"I like it when you're rough."

"Don't say that!" Hermione could not take it any longer. She punched him in the face. Then her mind flashed to when she smacked Ron, and then it flashed to how Ron and Lavender made it official yesterday that they were dating. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Hey!" He grabbed the collar of her robe with his hands and pulled her closer to him. "Stop fucking-" Hermione smashed her lips against his. Taken a back, Draco's lips went numb for a few seconds. Once he got them working, he deepened the kiss. Hermione pulled back, grabbed his robe and spun him around and shoved him back into the other vacant side of the closet wall. She pressed her lips again to him, roughly. Draco picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled forwards, holding her, and she shut the door with one of her hands.

Draco leaned back against the door, and they both pulled back from kissing. Hermione and Draco stared at each other, breathing heavily. She leaned back in, both of their mouths opened; she lightly touched his top lip with hers. She closed her eyes and finally their lips met again. Hermione reached down and pulled at his belt buckle, tossing it to the side. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard sad whimpers coming from her. Was she crying? He didn't have time to pull back from the kiss and see for himself as she reached her hand over to the wall, felt around, and flicked off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Now before I hear anything about this being rushed, let's just all put ourselves in Hermione and Draco's situation. I mean come on; they both had this coming. And I wanted things to get hot and heavy, okay?

Reviews, questions, anything really. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story, author alert etc. I very much appreciate it!

Brittany


	6. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Avoidance**

Hermione stood up on two shaky legs as she reached out in front of her to find the light switch. She hesitated before turning them on, not wanting to witness the scene. As she switched the lights on, she watched as Draco stood up and tumbled back into the shelves. "Oh fuck," He caught himself before he fell over. Hermione scanned him, his pants were halfway up his legs, his robe was off, and his shirt was unbuttoned. Sanity had finally caught up to her when he began to yank on her skirt and she quickly shoved his hands away and rolled off of him. She muttered a fast, "We can't," and he reluctantly let her go, only because she was out of his reach.

"We need to get back," She informed him, as she buttoned up her shirt and handed him his belt. He took it, staring at her. After they fixed their clothes, Hermione reached for the books and picked them up and faced him. "Is my hair okay?" She patted it down. He gave her a smirk and she shook her head, "Never mind," Not wanting to hear a snotty comment about her hair, she opened the door and he followed her out. He walked out in front of her, not saying anything.

Once they got back to the classroom, Hermione felt as if everybody knew exactly what they did, like they were reading into her. She looked down and heard Malfoy sit in his seat as she handed the books to Snape. "Sorry," She mumbled. "It was harder to find them then we thought." She looked up at him and Snape eyed her.

"Take a seat, Miss Granger." And she did. Ginny leaned over to her and whispered,

"Is everything okay? You look a bit flushed, did you and Malfoy fight?" Hermione put a hand on her neck and wiped the sweat off.

"Um sort of," She looked over at Malfoy who was flicking a button on his shirt. Hermione took in a breath and stared at the front of the classroom. She almost slept with Malfoy again! And he was letting her! She cursed Ron, this was his entire fault. He was making her do stupid things. Not even stupid things, _dangerous_ actions. Hermione just could not sleep with Malfoy and have everything be peachy keen afterwards. Maybe in an alternate universe, but certainly not in this one.

* * *

><p>Friday's sucked. Really sucked. Draco cursed the day Friday was made and sat down in the Slytherin common room. Why did he and Granger always have some type of physical encounters on Fridays? Specifically these last two Friday's. He was pretty glad Granger had stopped them both in that closet. What would have happened if they had sex again? Would it become a routine thing? Draco shuddered at the thought.<p>

He knew he wanted it. But this was just getting too crazy. Shagging a Mudblood in the Forbidden Forest, and then almost again in a classroom closet? She sure knew how to pick her spots. Draco dropped his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Willing the images from last week and today to slip from his mind. It would make everything so much easier. Kissing Granger was like an addiction. One that he simply could not break. Or else he would have shoved her off in the closet and not the other way around. _Shit._

"You know," someone purred into his ear. "You're looking a bit tense." _Pansy._ "I could get rid of some of that tension, if you want?" She began to massage his shoulders. Draco rolled his shoulders back and shook his head.

"Get off!" He stood up from the couch and stepped out into the corridors of Hogwarts. He did not need anybody touching him at that point. He ran a hand through his hair, making a few pieces stick up, and did not even notice the two Ravenclaw girl's checking him out. He wandered down a hall, trying to get away from as much people as he could, when an idea popped into his head. Draco began to sprint down the hall to Snape's classroom, and threw open the door to his office. Snape abruptly looked up from the papers he was reading, and eyed Draco.

"There best be an excuse from this intrusion." Snape said to him. Draco, breathing heavily, made his way to Snape's desk, bent down and put his hands on the desk and lowered his head to be eye level with Snape.

"You have to get me out of that detention." He tried to control his breathing. "I'll do anything else; just get me away from those Gryffindor girls." Snape watched him carefully. Draco tugged on the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie with his finger and rolled his neck.

"Mr. Malfoy, your problems with your classmates do not concern me and-" Draco slammed a hand down on his desk.

"No! You don't understand," Draco lowered his voice. "I cannot be in there anymore, I will do anything-"

"That is enough, Mr. Malfoy." Snape rose from his desk to silence him. Draco lifted his head to watch Snape. "You will continue to serve out this detention till the end."

"But-"

"It would be in your best interest for you to leave, Draco." He slurred his name out a little too long for Draco's likings. Draco let out a low growl deep in his throat, stood up, and straightened himself out.

"You don't know what you're doing." He sneered at Snape and turned on his heel and left the classroom. When Draco left the classroom, he ignored the raised eyebrows people were throwing in his way. He knew he looked like he just got in a fight, minus the bruises and marks. His shirt and tie were loosened, his hair was everywhere, and he could not stop sweating. He also couldn't control his infuriated heavy breaths. He had to get out of that detention. He was going to ignore Granger in every possible way he could, even though his mind always seemed to wander back to her.

By the time the weekend past, Draco only left the Slytherin common room to eat and go to a Quidditch game. Truth be told, he did not even know who won or who was even playing against Gryffindor. He left through halfway of the game and went to sleep. He was pretty sure he even missed a couple meals the past two days. The only thing he really managed to get done was his school work and he had also successfully managed to not see Granger once.

But ignoring her on the weekend was easy; it was school that was the tricky part. On Monday morning, Draco got up and went down to the Great Hall before a quarter of students were even there. He grabbed two pieces of toast and left for the library. He ate the toasts and dropped his bag on one of the empty tables and sat down. He needed to come up with a plan of avoidance. He could not skip class; he had more than one with her. And if he skipped detention he would only get into more trouble with Snape. Draco needed him off his back.

He brushed some crumbs of his robe and let his eyes wander around the library. It was quiet and empty except for Granger in the corner. _Wait._ Draco sat up in his chair and turned around in his seat._ Shit! Granger in the library!_ He turned back around and then shook his head. He was being a total idiot; Granger in the library should not surprise him at all. He almost chuckled, she was _way_ too predictable. _No, no, she definitely wasn't predictable._ Or else he would have seen the last two Friday's coming. And he was certain the last thing that would ever happen between him and Granger was… _that._

Draco rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and coolly played off the turnaround glance. He wondered if she had the same idea as him, to ignore her. _Stop. You are being a total pussy._ He scolded himself. What was happening to him? Since when was he afraid of the Mudblood? Running away and hiding in his room from her? His pride got the best of him as he pushed himself away from the table, stood up, and strolled over to her. Her back was to him and she had no idea he was behind her.

Draco smirked, put his arms between her and onto the table and bent down next to her ear. "Granger," His hot breath tickled her ear. "Where have you been?" Granger jerked back so fast, she knocked heads with him.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, stumbling out of her chair and into one of the library shelves.

"Jesus!" He rubbed his already bruising jaw. "Can't seem to," he cracked his jaw; "make enough marks on me, can you?" Hermione dropped her hand that was rubbing her head and frowned.

"Ha ha, very funny Malfoy." She reached over and began grabbing her things. "Just leave me alone?"

"Ooh I've heard this one before." He quickly reached over and put a hand on top of the last book she was about to grab and looked over at him.

"Give it to me," Draco picked it up and pressed it to his chest.

"Nah, I don't think I want to." He teased._ What the fuck am I doing?_ He was taking this game of his to a whole new level, with the help of Granger of course.

"Come on," She reached out to him, but he swatted her hand away.

"Don't be so touchy, Granger." He winked. Hermione folded her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently. "That's very irritating." Draco complained.

"So are you!" She grabbed at the book in his arm again. "Now, give it here!" She tried to pull it out of his grasp. "I don't have time for these games-" Draco put a hand around her neck and pulled her face to his. Their lips smashed down on each other's in a forceful way and she began to squirm against him. Draco dropped the book to get a better hold on her, she fought against him to pull away but when she finally realized he was too strong for her, he could feel her calming against him and relax into the kiss. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and Draco could swear he could feel some heat radiating from them. He was initiating the kiss this time? What was wrong with him? "Draco," Hermione murmured into his mouth. "We… need…" Draco began to trail kisses down her neck and she threw her head back. "Stop," She breathed lightly and unconvincingly.

"Fine," Draco let her go and she quickly stepped back, looking astonished that he actually listened to her. He looked down at the dropped book on the ground, gave her one final look of annoyance, and turned to go and grab his stuff to leave.

Hermione stood there, shocked at what had happened. Her head began to hurt, was it from him? Or their heads knocking together a minute ago? _Probably both_,she sighed to herself and quickly gathered up the rest of her things, hesitating at the dropped book on the ground, she touched it and she could swear she could still feel the heat from his touch on it. She picked it up and pressed it to her chest. Then she looked around to make sure no one was watching her, and dropped it into her bag and left the library. Her brain still fogged up from moments ago, she stumbled into the Great Hall, and luckily he was not there.

* * *

><p>This was getting out of control, the days following Monday, from their encounter in the library. Hermione had noticed the weird ticks whenever she came into his view or even just when she was in the same room as him. He would rub the back of his neck, crack his knuckles, bite his lower lip, or her favorite, run a hand threw his hair, making him look beaten and tired, in a very sexy way.<p>

She knew she had her nervous ticks too, tapping her foot, biting her nails, she was sure though if she tried his- run a hand through her hair thing it would not look even a quarter as attractive as he made it. She was also beginning to feel sick. It was Thursday, meaning tomorrow was Friday. And they both knew that Friday's always seemed to go against them.

She had no idea what was going on between them. But she figured bedding your enemy would take some toll on the people involved. It was not like they could ignore it, it happened and they had to face the consequences.

In the library, when Draco had kissed her, _first this time_, she noticed, she really tried to pull away from him. He just had a hold on her and she knew she would not win, so she gave up, and thought about Ron and Lavender together, and the next thing she knew she was kissing him back, before he actually chose to listen to her for once and released her. She was thankful in a way that he did that, but also disappointed, which she shamed herself on. She should have been more than relieved to be out of his grip, but she felt more alone than anything else.

She just needed to feel that she was wanted. Even if it was by Draco Malfoy. Her enemy. Her secret romancer.

"Seriously though, it's not like I even asked him to do it!" Lavender gushed from the couch.

"He is so sweet!" Parvati held up a necklace that Ron had given to Lavender as a present. Hermione had caught a glance of it earlier, even though Lavender had shoved it in her face; she refused to look at it at that point. It was a silver heart that had a banner on it that said _forever._ _Joke!_ Hermione scoffed from her seat in the common room. She wondered if Draco would ever buy a girl an item that labeled her his. She huffed in annoyance at herself; she should not be wondering things like that. This was Draco Malfoy after all. They were not a couple, they were not anything.

Lavender, regarding Hermione in her seat, thought that she was huffing at her. Lavender stood up and walked over to Hermione. She bent down and placed a hand on Hermione's knee, Hermione watched her closely. "I know you're still upset about Ron breaking up with you." She said, trying to look as sympathetic as she could, even though Hermione knew Lavender was rubbing it in her face. "But you will find a guy someday. There has to be _someone_ who will want you!" Hermione stood up, knocking Lavender to the ground, and glared down at her.

"You have no idea." Was all she would let herself say before heading over to the picture frame. "Nice necklace, probably stole it from his mum." Hermione knew she was being cold, but saying that was the only way to stop her from punching Lavender in the face. Now that she has a record of physically abusing people, she needed to be careful.

"Huh!" She heard Lavender say unbelievably from her spot on the ground. Hermione left the common room and stomped down the moving staircases.

_How dare she rub that in my face!_ Hermione clenched her fists and tried to control her breath. Her blood pressure rising with every step she took. All she wanted to do was take that necklace and stomp on it with every ounce of strength in her, and then toss the broken pieces at Ron.

Hermione needed to calm herself down. She needed to take some sleeping pills for later that night. Luckily she had brought some Muggle one's from home. Hopefully those would kick in and do her some good tonight. She hadn't gotten a regular good night sleep since the Forbidden Forest, minus her very uncomfortable and unfortunate surroundings when she woke up.

She made her way to the girl's bathroom, the one that Moaning Myrtle occupied. Maybe she could take out some stress there, and consult the ghost. Once she rounded the corner and into the bathroom, her breath stopped short, and she shivered as she came to a stop. Draco was bent over the sink, his hair pushed back, and he was washing his face. What was going on? She quickly and quietly stepped behind a wall and peeked over at him. What was he doing in here?

She watched as he shut off the water and had his eyes closed as his head lifted up, she could see him from the reflection in the mirror. She could also tell he looked like he was losing it. Hermione gulped, very much wanting to run out of there. She squinted at him, he looked afraid. She rarely ever saw Draco Malfoy afraid. Vulnerable. She took a step closer to him, still trying to stay out of his sight and held onto the corner of the wall, so she didn't fall over.

Hermione quieted her breathing, so she did not disturb him. She wanted to reach out and touch him but the fear of him yelling or slapping her, held her from such contact.

"Boo," Myrtle said into Hermione's ear and she stumbled out from behind the wall. Myrtle cackled and flew into one of the bathroom stalls. Hermione watched as Draco's eyes snapped open and he turned around to stare at her.

"Draco," She said calmly, trying to soothe him so he would not hurt her.

"Spying Granger?" And as short as she had seen it, he was back to his cocky mean self. Hermione frowned and cleared her throat,

"I was just coming in here when I saw you. I didn't want to disturb you so-"

"You thought you would watch me?" He smirked. Hermione let her eyes settle on his appearance. She eyed him and used that Gryffindor courage in her to say the next thing,

"Are you okay?" He seemed a bit taken aback, but he hid it well.

"Like you would care!" She shrugged,

"Maybe I do,"

"No I'm not okay," He scoffed, heading over to her. Hermione instinctively took a step back. "I slept with a," he quieted his voice, but it was harsh and stung through her, "Mudblood." Hermione stared at him and then yelled,

"I didn't ask to be one!" She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, and blurring her vision. "It wasn't my choice!" Draco frowned, this was a new one. The emotions from her encounter with Lavender were already built up inside of her and Draco was just adding on top of them, making them pour out. "Just like you didn't choose to be Pureblood!" She finally cried. "You- you just are!" She pushed on his chest. "So stop calling me something I didn't choose to become! Just stop!" She slapped his chest lightly. "Stop!"

"Stop!" Draco grabbed her hands and their fingers intertwined. "I get it, just stop." He said calmly. Hermione whimpered pathetically and looked up into his eyes. His face had relaxed and his eyes looked warm.

"Okay," She whispered. Draco's eyes traveled to their hands, like he hadn't even known they were locked together.

"Okay then," He dropped her hands and her fingers rolled back into her palms before she let them hang loose at her sides. "This is really fucked up, Granger." He sighed to her. "What happened and what's going on." Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes staring at a spot on the tile floor.

"I know," She said softly.

"We keep," he took in a long breath, "coming back." She met his eyes again.

"I blame detention," She threw her arms around his neck and their lips crashed together for the second time this week. She gave up trying to hold herself from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thank you guys for your reviews, they are very sweet! They make me feel better about my writing, so I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Keep reviewing or telling me your thoughts or asking questions!

Brittany


	7. Change

**A/N- So I think last chapter got the most reviews of the story so far, you guys are awesome! And don't worry I will continue this story! I've actually got the next couple chapters already written out, they just need to be reread and edited for mistakes and all that fun stuff. But thank you again! I hope this chapter meets it's expectations.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Change**

Hermione slipped on her shoe from the ground and glanced over her shoulder at Draco. They hadn't said anything. Just kept quiet, as they both got dressed. Should she say something? She was almost scared to. What if he regretted everything and yelled at her? But no, he had his back to her as he finished also putting on his shoes. _Huh_, Hermione blew out a shaky breath and stood up.

She watched as Draco's head twitched when she made the sudden movement and she looked at him just to see if he would get up and say anything. But he didn't. Hermione gave two slow nods, and walked out of the bathroom. But this time when she walked away, she admitted to herself that everything had just changed.

The whole time she was with him the only thing running through her head was, _this is wrong,_ but every time she thoughts those words she let the images of Lavender and Ron together flash in her mind and she kept going. Which was weird because usually those images held her from doing anything.

Hermione's shoes clicked against the silent halls of the floors and it echoed down the hall as if it would never end. She figured everybody was in the Great Hall eating dinner and she should probably go get some food. Her body still ached from Draco's marks, and from rolling around on the bathroom tiles. Cold and hard, like what her and Draco had. Which she still did not know what that was yet.

Her breath stopped short as she heard tapping coming from the hall at which she just came from. She snapped her neck around to see Draco walking in the opposite direction. But he was gone so fast she wondered if she had just imagined him.

Shivers ran up her spine and she realized she did not want to be alone anymore. She quickly made her way to the Great Hall, looking back at least five times to make sure no one was following her.

She was so far on edge, she was afraid at any minute she would fall off.

* * *

><p>Draco walked straight to the Slytherin common room, skipping dinner. He realized he was beginning to make a habit out of that. He slipped in and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was in there. He went to his room and shut the door. He pressed his palm to a wet spot on his shirt. The floors in the bathroom had puddles of water here and there and he must have thrown his shirt into one of them.<p>

He slipped it off of his head and tossed it in the corner, usually he would have put it in his basket but he did not care. Draco did not even put on a shirt, he just lay flat down on his bed.

Things were changing between him and Granger, no denying that. Things were moving fast and he was scared because he did not know where it was going to take them.

He obviously did not mind being with her anymore. In fact, he felt more comfortable with her than anybody else, not that he would ever say that out loud. He shook his head into his pillow. _What is happening to me?_ He ran a hand down his face and let out a frustrated groan.

"_I didn't ask to be one!"_

"_It wasn't my choice!"_

"_Just like you didn't choose to be Pureblood!"_

"_So stop calling me something I didn't choose to become!"_

Those words rang in his head every time he thought he should stop them in the bathroom. And now that he was out that was all he could seem to think about. What she had said. It made sense. So much sense, actually. It's not like she _chose_ to be Muggle-born. What if he was Muggle-born? It's not like he would have wanted that.

So would Granger change if she could? _Probably not_, he scoffed. But what about if she got the choice from the beginning? _Who knows? _

Draco thought about them in the bathroom again. They hadn't even said anything except for,

_"Ow, Draco, ow your on my hair," Hermione pulled at her hair out from under his elbow. Draco lifted his elbow and frowned at her._

_"Sorry," He said._

That was all. He was even surprised he said sorry. If it was any other girl he would have rolled his eyes in annoyance but with Granger he felt bad?

Everything he knew was changing. Everything he thought was changing. But wasn't there a saying, change is for the better? Did he believe it? Was _this_ really for the better?

Draco pulled the pillow out from under his head and held it to his chest, the cool fabric felt nice on his skin.

That was the second time he had sex with Granger. But if felt different from the first, he did not know how to explain it. He did know one thing for sure; he was changing.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hermione managed as she slowly eased herself into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny.<p>

"Where've you been?" Harry asked her, she just shook her head.

"No where interesting." She looked over at Lavender and then quickly looked away. Lavender was scowling at her and Ron was not looking too pleased either.

"So how are you?" Harry asked Hermione, had he been staring at her since she sat down?

"Fine," Hermione picked at some food and then frowned.

"Are you okay?" Ginny put a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't been eating much."

"I'm fine!" Hermione said a little too quickly and stuffed some food into her mouth. "See?" She said through a mouth full of food. Ginny nodded, uneasy.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly. Hermione looked at him, the food churning in her stomach. Maybe she should have not ate anything…

The images of her and Draco in the bathroom came back into her mind and she clenched her eyes shut. _Uh oh…_

"I did not steal Lavender's necklace from my mum." _How dare he have the guts to say that in front of everybody!_ She could feel her face flush a crimson color and she swallowed, trying to keep her food down.

"Huh?" She played it off coolly, but she knew her face gave her away.

"You know what I'm talking about." He frowned.

"Leave her alone, Ron." Ginny warned.

"I'm just saying, Gin,"

"Just drop it," They stared at each other and Ron finally broke it off and focused his attention on Lavender. He picked up the heart on her neck and mumbled something to her. She giggled and kissed him.

Hermione felt sick. And not the kind of sick where you're just saying it to show that you're disgusted. She actually felt sick. "I'm going-" She pushed herself up from the table.

"Hermione," Ginny grabbed her wrist and stood up too. "Don't leave because of Ron." She whispered to her. Hermione shook her head.

"I really need to-" She pulled her wrist out of Ginny's grasp and darted out of the Great Hall. She heard her name being called, maybe once or twice, she did not know, all she wanted to do at that moment was get to a bathroom. And fast.

Hermione darted down the halls trying to find the closest bathroom, a hand over her mouth, and when she found one she bent over and let it all out, including the tears.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still shaking from everything today, as if it just hit her. She was sitting on her bed as all the other girls around her slept. She wondered what Draco was doing, and then she thought she really should not care.<p>

She was tired. Dead tired, yet she still could not fall asleep. She had too much on her mind. She then remembered her sleeping pills that were in the bathroom.

She got up and quietly made her way to the bathroom and locked herself in. She squinted as she flicked on the lights. Hermione walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. She looked horrible.

Her skin was pale, almost as pale as Draco's. Her hair was frizzier than usual, and her lips were dried up from puking and her eyes were puffy and red. She pulled down the color of her shirt and saw that she had a love mark on her collarbone. _Nice_, she rolled her eyes and released her shirt that her finger was using to hold it out.

Hermione blew out a breath and tried to comb her hair with her fingers. Once she realized that was going nowhere she refocused her mind back onto why she was in there. _Right, the pills…_she opened up her makeup bag and clasped the tiny bottle of sleeping pills. She popped it open, took two out and got some water.

"Here's too…" She racked her brain for something she could drink to, "sleepless nights." _Seems appropriate,_ she popped the pills into her mouth and gulped them down with her water. She clinked the glass down on the counter top and reexamined herself in the mirror again.

She felt different. She felt… changed. So what was she looking for? She was hoping something would look different on her to match her new feeling. _Same frizzy hair, same brown eyes, same facial expression…nothing._ Maybe it was inner change? She sighed in frustration and turned around to leave when a sliver of light caught her eyes.

_Was that…?_ Hermione turned around and her eyes flickered to the silver metal sitting on the counter. She let out a breathy laugh. Lavender's necklace. She walked over to it and picked it up and held it to her face to examine it. "It's not that great," She let it twirl around. "Cheesy heart, predictable lie," She shook her head. She did not see what the big deal was. It was so dumb, so easily lost and breakable.

Her feet began to move her and she let them, the necklace twirling faster in her hand with every step.

Hermione was changing. She could feel it in the inside whether or not she saw it on the outside. Everything was moving so fast. She didn't think she had time to sit down and strap. Her life was out of control. She knew that. And so was she.

_Flush._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I know the chapter is short, sorry about that! But I needed this short chapter in because I could not have any more interaction between Draco and Hermione because that was all being saved for the next chapter.

Thank you all again for reading and please do not be afraid to review! I encourage it here!

Brittany


	8. Emotions

**A/N- You guys crack me up, Hermione is not pregnant, well maybe at least not right now… you will just have to keep reading! Haha anyways, yes she did flush the necklace for some of you that were wondering. This chapter was initially cut into two but they were too short so I put them together, so therefore it makes up for the last short chapter.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews, some of them actually made me awe out loud! You guys are too kind.**

**You should know I woke up so I could put up this chapter just for you guys. I am so exhausted I went to Paul McCartney's concert last night, wow he is amazing. Anyways, here's for you!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not in my ownership.**

**Emotions**

**One month later**

"That... was... amazing." Draco tried to catch his breath as Hermione rolled off of him. They lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, letting everything that just happened sink it, as if it were all new. A few minutes past without them talking. Hermione sighed and tried to crack her back.

"We really need to stop having sex on the ground. Especially when there's a bed right there." She sat up, holding up the blanket to cover her chest. Draco put his hand on the small of her back and laughed.

"Guess we get a bit wild." Hermione shifted and looked around his room.

"You're lucky you can tell you friends when to come into the room or not."

"I know, or where else would we do this?" She looked back at him over her shoulder. "We could always go back to the Forbidden Forest?" He chuckled and ran his hand up her back. She shivered at his touch.

"I need to go soon." She stood up with the blanket around her and he dropped his hand onto the floor.

"You always leave after one time." She rolled her eyes.

"I have other things to do then just this." She searched around his room for her clothes. Hermione passed him and he snatched at her ankle.

"Hey come here," He pulled her down onto his lap.

"Malfoy, I really need to go." He pouted. "I can't do this right now."

"But you want to." He leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't resist and after a minute she wrapped her arms around his neck, the blanket falling loosely around her. He lay back down and she followed him, their lips never separating. She entwined her fingers with his hair and he ran his hands up her back. "Hermione," He breathed into the kiss. She sat up and stared down at him.

"What?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

"Oh my god," She quickly got up from off of him with the blanket.

"You know I have feelings for you." He told her, a little hurt by her reaction.

"You aren't falling for me you- you just want me for _this_." She shook her head and went back to finding her clothes.

"Hermione,"

"Please," She looked over at him. "You've already said enough." She began to dress herself. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not the reaction I wanted," He mumbled.

"What did you expect?" Hermione pulled on her shirt. "For me to say I am too?"

"Well... yeah." He sat up on his elbows. "I was hoping so."

"Right," She half laughed. "And tomorrow let's get married and buy a house and live happily ever after. Don't think so, Malfoy." She buttoned her pants.

"I didn't say I was falling in love exactly, I just meant my feelings are getting stronger." _Who the hell was he?_ "I was just letting you know." He sighed, "What are we, Granger?"

"We aren't anything." She informed him.

"We just have sex." She didn't say anything. "At least you're not denying that."

"I'm lying to enough people; I don't need to lie to myself too." She sighed and headed over to his door. "We need to end this."

"You'll be back here before nightfall." She rolled her eyes at him, threw up the hood of her sweater, and snuck out the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared, gritting her teeth together. Ron had his hand around Lavender and she leaned in to peck his lips, for the billionth time. Hermione shook her head and stood up to leave the Great Hall without a word to anyone. She turned around and looked at Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes. Feeling like he was being watched he looked up. Once he saw the indication in her eyes, she left and he got up shortly afterwards to follow. "I knew you couldn't resist." He said smirking as he left the Great Hall and walked to their meeting spot, which was in the girl's bathroom nobody used because of Moaning Myrtle. Hermione sighed, turning around to face him. "It's only been a few-"<p>

"Shut up," Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him around so they were leaning against a back wall. Hermione began pulling up his shirt, with his robe still on. He had his mouth hovering over hers and they slowly pressed their lips together.

* * *

><p>"Not this again." Moaning Myrtle flew out from the wall and hovered in front of them. "Sneaking around places you shouldn't be... or be with." She cackled. Hermione pulled Draco's robe over her.<p>

"Get out of here." Draco told Myrtle. Myrtle gave him a look and flew into one of the toilets. Hermione jumped as the water from the stalls splashed onto the floor. Draco put his hand on the back of her neck as she sat up.

"We should go." Hermione told him.

"Don't tell me you're upset about the ghost?" Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"No it's just, what if someone walks in here?" She adjusted her body so she was facing him and he dropped his hand. "And saw us!"

"No one is going to walk in here." He stared at her. "What are we?"

"You've already asked this, I don't know, Malfoy."

"Friends with benefits?"

"We are not friends!"

"Fuck buddies?"

"Not exactly buddies either. We are just two people using each other for sex with no strings attached." Draco sighed.

"So you're still not admitting you have feelings for me?"

"There is nothing to admit when there is nothing there." Hermione pushed herself up from the ground, holding his robe around her.

"I don't like it, the way you describe our relationship."

"Not a relationship." She dropped his robe and began putting on her clothes. Everything becoming a routine, Draco noticed. The fight how they are never going to do this again, something happens leading them to have sex again, the awkward moment afterwards, the talk on what is going on between them, and Hermione dashing off, all to be restarted again.

"If you don't have feelings then why do you keep coming back?" Hermione stopped dressing with only her bra, underwear, and skirt on and turned to him.

"Honestly?"

"That would be nice..."

"Malfoy, I'm in pain."

"Why are you in pain?"

"I'm using you, you fool." Hermione sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron dumped me and I was hurt and betrayed and I-"

"Wait, you were going out with Ron? I mean I know you two had a thing but since when did you guys go out?" Draco stood up and grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, staring at Hermione through the whole process.

"Not that I expect _you _to keep up with what's going on in my life, or really care but if you must know he lead me on... I was in love with him." The tears finally won and rolled down her cheeks. "He finally asked me out and we went out for two months before he dumped me for Lavender. He used me for sex and I think this is why I keep having it. Because it reminds me of how stupid I was for not knowing that he was using me. Even though he claims we broke up because I was always mad at him, but I know that wasn't the reason why. Lavender always talks about her sex life with Ron to Parvati." She drew in a shaky breath, continuing her story.

"He dumped me earlier that day before we had to go to detention at nine, anyways when we all went outside Lavender had caught up with us. And she made a comment on how she made out with him and it was night and I was so heartbroken and I just had to make a bold move and you were right there and I saw how you looked at me that night in the Great Hall and because I know if she knew I was having sex with you should would be beyond jealous." She rambled, "And I wanted to prove I could get someone like how Ron got another girl. And everybody was talking to me about the night you saw us in the Great Hall. Everybody was jealous of me because they think you are so good looking, not that your ego needs to be boosted anymore-"

"That's enough!" He finished getting dressed and stared at her. Everything began to make sense, she was hurt and betrayed and she would think of Ron every time she was having sex with him that was obvious. No one wonder why half the time she was crying when she was with him. His jealousy got the best of him, "I don't care what anybody else thinks but you. And since you really don't care for anybody here but yourself, we're through or at least this is through. Since this is the only think we have. You are a selfish bitch, Granger. Enjoy your life alone." Draco threw her one last disgusted look before exiting the bathroom; this time he was the one leaving.

Hermione stared after him as the tears began to roll down her cheeks faster. She knew he was right, she had no right to play with people's emotions like that, and especially the ones who didn't do anything to deserve it. She felt horrible, and sick that he fell for her within the process. But what kind of feelings happens when you are having sex constantly with someone for only a month? She didn't know. This somebody being Draco Malfoy; an ex-Mudblood hater or at least a hater of her.

Having sex with Draco was like being given a drug. Once taken, you forget about all your worries. Only focused on what's in front of you, which was him. How could she think this would even last until her broken heart was mended again? Even though she had to admit she did not know if this was _truly_ helping her, because just like a drug, her problems have a way of coming back, and sometimes even harder. But in the meantime, she needed it. But this had bad written all over it from the start, she was surprised it even lasted this long. They would get together five to six times a week. The only thing they hadn't done yet was do it twice in one day.

Hermione leaned her back against the wall continuing to cry. Moaning Myrtle came back out from one of the stalls and hovered over her. "There's only room for one girl to cry in here and that's me." That was indication for her to go.

"I'm sorry," Hermione wiped her face and slipped on her shirt and robe.

"So I'm guessing you and your secret lover our done?"

"Ease dropping?" Moaning Myrtle shrugged.

"What else do I have to do?"

"And he's not my secret lover." Myrtle shook her head before going back into the stall. Hermione pulled her hair back into a bun, walked over to the sink and washed her face, rolled her shoulders back and walked out of the bathroom like everything in her world was perfect.

But she knew it was far from it.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. Hermione stared at Draco from the Slytherin's table. He looked sad and she knew it was her fault. It had been one week since their fight in the bathroom. One week without sex. One week without him. And she would not admit it now, but she missed it.<p>

When Draco finally made eye contact with her, his facial expression changed into one of darkness that he was so good at doing. She quickly looked down, fearing that he could actually do something dreadful to her just by staring. Harry looked in the general direction she was just looking at.

"Did I miss something?" _So much,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"No," She looked down the table and frowned, "well besides Ron making a complete fool of himself with Lavender." Harry patted Hermione's hand.

"I know it hurts."

"Oh you do?" She pulled her hand away and gave him a smug look. Harry didn't deserve this, and she knew it. But she couldn't sit there any longer without her saying something she would regret later. "Look I'm sorry," She stood up. "I need to get some air."

"Do you want company?" Harry offered.

"No thanks," She tried to smile sweetly but it came off more of a grimace. Hermione grabbed her books and began heading out of the Great Hall. What she really wanted was sex. More needed it. But she couldn't go back to Malfoy for many reasons. Before she rounded the corner and out of the Great Hall someone called her name and caught her shoulder. Hermione turned around and saw Ron.

"You don't have to be like that."

"Pardon me?"

"Look, I don't appreciate you giving my girlfriend that look. I saw you and you tend to do it a lot. I'm sorry if you still have feelings for me and everything but there is no need to be rude and-"

_**Smack!**_

Hermione slapped him in the face and she was pretty sure half of the students in the Great Hall saw it. "You prick," She whispered to him. "I hope you and Lavender will be happy together." Hermione ran off. Something was seriously wrong with her. She never spoke to people like that. She was beyond furious and was pretty convinced she could take on Voldemort right now. "I hate him," She cried to herself, hurrying down the hall. She needed someone to go to but whom? Harry was his best friend, Ginny was his sister, and Malfoy was the enemy. She felt beyond alone.

Hermione slid down one of the walls; a corridor currently empty, and buried her face in her legs which were scrunched up to her chest and thought about Malfoy. She wanted him. But not in the way she ever thought she would want him. She wanted him to hold her and just rock her. Not once had they ever been close in that way while before or after sex. It was always just jump on each other to start and roll off after. That was that. And occasional touching on his part. But nothing like want she wanted now. She wanted to cry into his chest and listen to his heartbeat and then once she finished crying listen to their breathing sync, as he soothed her and ran a hand through her hair. And even have him hum to her, to calm her down. But she knew all of that was asking way too much.

She missed his body pressed to hers, the feel of his muscles tighten under his shirt as her chest pressed into his. The feel of his silky hair, the cold but yet warming touch of his hand, his pink sweet lips on her and the way he made her feel. Loved.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had just witnessed, along with half the Great Hall students who were paying attention, Hermione Granger slap Ron Weasley across the face. He could not help but laugh as he found the incident hilarious. He even caught Crabbe and Goyle chuckling about it. He felt very turned on about the whole thing. He liked his woman like that, and it was also nice to see her beating on someone other than him for once.<p>

"I don't like Granger at all but Weasley totally deserved that after dumping her and all like that. I mean if a man would have done that to me I would have done a lot more than slap his face. Just saying…" Draco looked over at Pansy. Was Hermione hurt right now? Should he go after her? After all he did care for her and he practically told her that. But _he_ was the one who broke if off.

"Who cares about Granger, anyways? She's nothing but a stupid mud-" Draco cut Crabbe off.

"Can we just stop talking about Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Pansy repeated him as she shared a look with Blaise. "Since when do you call her by her first name?"

"I meant Granger, whatever." Draco was starting to become annoyed. All he really wanted to do was go after Hermione, but after what she did to him how could he? "All I mean is," he started up again as everyone kept up the staring on him, "is that there is no importance in talking about Granger."

"Point taken," Pansy smiled at Draco who rolled his eyes, not caring even if she saw, which she did. "So Draco, where've you been?"

"What?" He looked back up at her.

"You always seem to disappear for a random amount of time." Pansy told him, taping her fingers on the table as if this were a test.

"With a girl," Goyle patted him on the back, clearly pleased with his best friend and assuming that he was with one.

"Everybody can just stay out of my business," He stood up from the table. "I'm done with being questioned by you pompous asses." He left the table and on his way he passed Harry and Ron, not giving them the time of day even though he was pretty sure everybody could hear Ron whining.

"She bloody smacked me!" Ron cried, still covering his cheek with his hand.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything a little… well you know something…" Harry struggled to find the right word.

"Stupid,"

"That'll work," Harry said as Ginny came up behind Ron and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot, jerk, and did I mention ass? What were you thinking!" Ginny sat down next to Ron, fuming.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Lavender came to Ron's rescue and sat down next to him.

"You put a cork in it," Ginny threw at Lavender. "You've done enough." She turned back to her brother. "You deserved more than just that smack! What did you say?"

"Nothing! That bad I think?" Ron frowned at everybody.

"Well whatever you said, I better not find her crying in a corner later." Ginny warned.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued crying alone in the halls of Hogwarts. She didn't even try to be quiet after the first fifteen minutes of doing so. She hadn't even seen anyone since she last hit Ron. She was beginning to feel like everybody disappeared on earth and she was the last one here.<p>

"It's refreshing seeing you hit someone other than me." She knew that voice anywhere. It was cold yet so familiar to her that it now just comforted her in a strange way. She looked away from the tall shadow hovering over her and wiped at her cheeks.

"That was stupid of me just smacking him in front of everybody." She sniffed.

"Oh no I think he deserved it. It was hot." She looked up at him and he frowned. "But that doesn't change anything."

"I didn't think it would," Hermione pulled herself up from off of the ground. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Needed to leave the room, walk around a bit. Then I ran into you. Okay I heard sobs from down the hall."

"Oh," Hermione's cheeks turned red, but the corridor was too dark for him to see

"Are you alright? Not that I care and you totally deserved it too."

"I know you're still mad and I probably deserve a lot more from what I did to you."

"You changed me, Hermione. When I saw you up there, free and different. I knew I..." He struggled to find the right words as he closed his eyes and grunted, "You used me and then dumped me just like Weasel did."

"I know, but-"

"Stop, it's my turn to talk. I know we haven't been exactly friendly towards each other in the past years."

"Enemies,"

"Right, but dammit Hermione! I can't do this."

"Draco, I'm sorry," She reached out for him but he pulled back.

"So am I," He turned his back to her and walked out for the second time. And it killed just as much as the first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So I think that some of you might have asked me that you wanted to know more about me meeting Tom (unless I misunderstood) or if you just want to talk about him like a crazy fan girl like myself just private message me and we can have a chat! In the meantime, predictions, comments, questions! Whatever you'd like, review!

Brittany


	9. Regret

**A/N- I wish I had something interesting to say, but I don't. So I'm just going to let you guys get on with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the name on the book would say my name and not J.K. Rowling.**

**Regret**

"Are you alright?" Harry loomed over Hermione's shoulder. "I've never known for you to not be able to do your homework." Hermione had been staring blankly down at her work, letting the ink drip onto her parchments.

"I'm just not very focused right now, Harry. That's all, now please go." She was in a horrible mood and she just wanted to be left alone. She sat in the Gryffindor common room, not the quietest place around but she figured everyone would leave her alone if she was doing her work.

"Fine," Hermione looked up from her papers and watched Harry turn around and walk away from the reflection in the window. She huffed in frustration and crammed her work into her book before closing it. She needed to get some air and get away from everybody but the curfew was ten minutes away and there would be no point. Hermione let her mind aimlessly wonder over to Draco. She had told herself not to think about him ever since their last encounter but she finally gave in. She wondered if he was thinking about her. _Probably not, he hates you now._ Hermione frowned at her thought. The problem with Draco was well besides the fact of him being Draco and everything he stands for is that the "relationship" was rushing way too fast and out of control. Especially with their interesting and not so friendly history.

Draco Malfoy had pure hatred towards her only a month and a half ago, now he was in falling for her? No way, Hermione did not buy it. She figured what he liked was the sex. He craved it and she gave in to him, making him addicted, just like her. She just began to realize that she had feelings for him too. But what was she going to say to him after everything? "Hey! I like you a lot too and sorry for using you!" _Yeah, right._ She just did not see that going down so well. All Hermione wanted to do was to talk to him. If they weren't going to make this work then she at least needed some closure. But she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to make this work. Did she really want to go through everything that she would need to with him? Draco Malfoy was indeed a package. And a very heavy one at that.

Hermione pushed herself back from the desk and stood up. She was going to risk it and take a walk. She could not be cooped up in here any longer or she might go crazy. Hermione patted her wand in her robe, checking to make sure it was in the right spot, and quickly left the common room before anybody could ask where she was going.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy kicked his polished black shoes off of his feet after having put them on to come down and lazily leaned back against the Slytherin couch in their common room. He was glad he was finally alone as his eyes wandered around the empty room. He was not able to fall asleep, and decided to come down and relax on the couch. He had too much on his mind to fall asleep and he didn't even know where to begin. He cursed at himself for following Hermione's sobs from down the hall those five days ago, having that gut feeling that he knew it was her, and finding her balled up against the wall. He should have just walked the other direction but he didn't.<p>

Draco cracked his knuckles; contemplating whether he wanted to sit there or walk around the castle. Finally wrestling with his decision, he stood up and pulled his wand from his pocket. "Lumos," The tip of his wand lit up, providing a little bit of light for him to see around the area. He slipped on his shoes and snuck out.

Draco quietly wandered through the halls, as if of an expert, he made no noise. Sneaking out at night was more common for him than most kids. But this time, he did not have anywhere to go, he was simply clearing his mind of all thoughts of Hermione Granger and anything else connected to her. As he mindlessly walked down a corridor he heard a soft gasp come from behind him and he whipped around and pointed his wand in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" He demanded quietly. One of the picture frames complained about the noise he was making, but Draco ignored it. He squinted into the darkness and stuck his wand out further, trying to catch a glimpse of someone.

* * *

><p>"Ron?" Harry picked up an item from his drawer. "Did you perhaps use my Marauders Map?" Harry held the map up to his face and turned to face Ron.<p>

"Why would I use that?" Ron chewed on a licorice. "I don't see any use of it in the past few months."

"Did you see anyone go through here?"

"Besides you?"

"Well I haven't needed to use anything in this drawer and when I opened it the map was on top of everything." Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry and swallowed his licorice.

"And that's a bad thing because...?"

"Because I specifically hide it under everything so no one can find it!" Harry threw the map down on his bed in frustration. He was always so careful where he put his map so no one would take it. The only people that knew where its whereabouts were - were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But they wouldn't dare take it from him without asking.

"I don't know mate, but I for one haven't even seen that thing in forever." Ron leaned back against his bed frame and grabbed another licorice and stuck it in his mouth. Harry looked down at his bed, took his wand out and pointed it at the map,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map began to show itself as the name of the map appeared first before a stream of the writing followed through the whole thing.

"What are you doing?" Ron refocused his attention on Harry as Harry picked up the map and opened it.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." Harry admitted.

"That does not sound good." Ron stood up and walked over behind him, peering over his shoulder, Harry opened the map in his hands and both of their eyes caught the first two people's names that showed up.

"What the bloody-"

"I said show yourself!" Draco hissed, finally feeling more than annoyed. The person slowly walked out from behind the wall and held their wand out too. Draco nearly dropped his wand. "Granger?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione's face contorted to one of anger and frowned at him. "Following me?" She demanded.

"_Yeah _right," He scoffed, "I should be asking you!"

"Me!" Hermione tried to keep her voice down, "You're the one who followed me after I left the Great Hall a few days ago!"

"I didn't follow you! You were blubbering so loudly anyone could have stumbled upon you!"

"Funny how it had to be you!" She stepped closer to him.

"Lucky it's me now, getting caught down here late at night, Granger. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Why should I have to answer that first?" All Hermione wanted to do was find some peace and quiet and not think about Draco Malfoy and of course her luck, she turned a corner and saw a black shadowy figure and it scared her. She pulled back and accidently let out a gasp. She heard the person ordering her to show herself and when she finally realized that it was not a Professor, to her horror it was Draco Malfoy. Out of all people to run into, she would have taken Snape any day instead. "I'm going," She stated, not wanting to be in his presence anymore.

"-hell?" Ron said from behind into Harry's ear. "What are Malfoy and Hermione doing there together? Do you think that git is bullying her?" Ron backed up from Harry and went to retrieve his wand. "I'll kill him!"

"Ron- no!" Harry held his wand out, using it to point at him. Ron turned around and shrugged his shoulders,

"You think I'm going to sit here and let him torture her!"

"Ron we don't know what is going on but you're staying here. I don't want us to get caught and it'll be easier to handle the situation by myself."

"By yourself?" Ron frowned at Harry.

"Well you might cause a bit of a... ruckus." Harry began to walk towards the door and looked back at the rest of the boys sleeping then back at Ron. "Wait here," He instructed before he left Ron's sight.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Hermione spun around and used her arm to fling him off.

"Don't touch me! You're not allowed to anymore."

"You started this Granger," Draco reminded her. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Still using that one? Well it doesn't faze me anymore." She met his gaze. "It should have _never_ happened. God, what was I thinking? This whole thing is so messed up! You and me- together, it's so wrong. More than wrong. And you don't have feelings for me, Draco. It's just lust, there's a difference." Draco frowned at her,

"That how you feel then, is it?"

"Yes! And I wish you felt that way too! So we can at least just _try_ to move on from this and never think about it again."

"Doubt it," he scoffed.

"Please," She reached out to touch his hand but decided against it, dropping her hand back to her

side. "Just- forget about this, okay?"

"No," They stared at each other for a minute, both trying to figure out what they wanted to say next.

Harry quickly made his way to Hermione and Draco, constantly looking at the map to make sure they didn't move or a teacher was coming. His breath quickened as he got closer to them, slowing down his pace, he let his light out on his wand the minute he heard their voices and hid behind the wall that turned into their corridor, listening in.

"No isn't a choice, Draco." He heard Hermione huff in frustration. "It's done with."

"I'm the one who decided that earlier, now wasn't I?" He heard Draco say.

"I'm sorry; I was in a weak moment."

"Yeah, I got that."

"It should all just be forgotten," Harry heard her draw in a shaky breath. "Goodbye Draco," Harry quickly slipped away before she could see him, and he darted back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once Harry got back into his shared room, Ron quickly sat up from the bed and a weary expression crossed his face. "Harry? What's going on? You look a bit pale." Harry held the map back up and searched for Hermione and Draco's names. Hermione's was gone as Draco was still hanging about in the halls. Harry went over to his bed and tossed the map down on it.

"Mischief Managed," He held his wand over the map and once the map turned into a blank piece of parchment again he dropped his wand and faced Ron. "I just heard the strangest thing." He whispered, trying to be as quiet as he could, careful not to wake the others.

"Like?" Ron pushed himself off from the bed and walked over to Harry. "Were they fighting?"

"Sort of, more of a disagreement or something. I don't know!" Harry scratched his head. He then proceeded to tell Ron everything he had heard in the halls.

"Well that's it?" Ron asked, hoping to get more information.

"That's it," Ron sighed, mimicking Harry by scratching his head, and wandered back over to his bed. He faced Harry again and shook his head.

"It's done with? Weak moment? Everything be forgotten? Goodbye Draco?" Ron slowly sat down on his bed, trying to process the information and decipher what it meant. "I just don't get it," He looked up at Harry. "What does it all mean?"

"I don't know," Harry also sat down on his bed. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Should we... ask Hermione, I mean?"

"No, at least not now, we don't have enough information." Ron nodded, in agreement with Harry and lay down on his pillow. "I wouldn't even know what to ask her." Harry admitted. He got up and put the map in his drawer, under everything, and closed it hard.

* * *

><p>Hermione picked at her food the next day at breakfast. She had been sitting there for fifteen minutes and she had hardly taken two bites of her food. She noticed that Ron and Harry had been staring at her a lot that morning, probably being able to tell that something was wrong. Hermione didn't bother making up some lie, she just decided to let it go and let them worry about her. In fact they <em>should<em> be worried about her. She was worried about herself. When she came in that morning she kept her head down, careful not to look at the Slytherin table and she also sat opposite where she normally sits, her back facing that table so she would not have to see Draco. Why should she care though? Everything was over with, right? _Everything is over with._ She kept repeating to herself.

Hermione sighed dramatically, not meaning to and it drew the attention back to her. "Something on your mind?" Ron said. She caught Lavender rolling her eyes. "Anything you'd like to share?" Harry shot Ron a look and she wondered what that was about.

"Not particularly... I guess I'm just tired is all."

"Up late last night?" Ron pressed. This time Harry took action and kicked Ron under the table.

"Um what's going on?" Hermione straightened up in her seat. "Something_ you'd_ like to share?" And with that the boys shook their heads no and Harry looked back down at his food and Ron gave his full attention back to Lavender. "Alright then," She gathered up her books from the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully. She looked Harry in the eyes, in her mind begging him to help her and hoping just maybe he somehow knew, and left before he could ask her anything else.

Hermione sat on the stones outside of the castle. She fiddled with a rock in her hand, staring at it. Finally losing interest in the rock she looked back up at the scenery. She only had a few more minutes before she needed to get to class. Which she was dreading, of course Draco Malfoy had to be in there. She had a total of three classes with him and the past few days it had been awkward but now... Who knows what it will be like? She thanked God detention was over with. She kept going back to the conversation they had last night, her eyes stinging with tears every time. What if she sees him and actually started to cry? That could just not happen. She made a note to herself that every time she looked at him to pinch the bottom palm of her hand.

The rock went flailing through the air as she chucked it as hard as she could. Pretending to throw her feelings for Draco along with it. It was so hard for her to deny something again when she finally admitted it to herself. She did have feelings for Draco. But she wasn't sure what kind. How could she be sure without exactly being around him? She knew she wasn't in love though,_ that_ she had had for Ron. Hermione knew what it felt like to be in love. Everything with him was way too short amount of time for it to blossom into love, _yet_. She was strongly attracted to him. She knew that for sure. But was that all? Just sexual tension? Lust? She even said it to Draco himself last night. And he hadn't denied that he knew the difference between lust and anything else. In fact, now that she thought about it, he didn't really say anything. Had he finally come to terms that it was only that?

As much as she did not want to admit it, it stung to think that he only wanted her for sex. But also relieved, that both of them could move on. Then again he didn't admit to anything. Hermione sighed and put her face in her hands. She thought last night was closure. But obviously she had been wrong. All last night did was leave more questions with her and still the same amount of feelings. She obviously understood that the feelings weren't going to go away in a night. That only time could fix that. But the questions? Were they just going to eat at her forever? Or was she in need to just forget about them and move on?

Hermione decided that forgetting about them would clearly be the best. And moving on was certainly what she needed. But she was having a bit of some trouble with the moving on part. "Hermione?" Hermione, deep into her thoughts, jumped at the sound of her name. She looked over to see Ginny standing above her. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." She sat crisscrossed on the ground in front of Hermione. "I've been meaning to talk to you." Ginny was about to continue but noticed the troubled look on her friend's face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hermione shook her head.

"No nothing, hey maybe we can talk later though. I'm probably not the best person to have a conversation with right now." Ginny frowned at Hermione, her face becoming one of worry. "It's just I've got a lot on my mind right now and I'm just trying to sort through it all." Hermione answered as honestly as she could. Ginny accepted the answer, and Hermione thanked that she did not pry anymore. "We should be getting to class anyways." Hermione grabbed her books from the ground and pushed herself off of the stone and offered her free hand to Ginny, who took it.

Ginny and Hermione walked back into school, their footsteps syncing into step as that was the only noise the two of them made until their mumbled goodbyes to each other as they parted ways to their classes, which conveniently for Hermione was on the other side of the school to Ginny's. She couldn't stand to be around the awkward silence between them any longer.

Hermione finally arrived at class, being one of the last people to come in, surprisingly. She frowned, knowing she shouldn't have stayed outside that long. Her eyes immediately fell on the back of Draco's head and she pinched at her palm and then again and then again, all the way to her seat. She dared not look at him as Snape began to lecture. She even decided against answering one of the questions, not wanting the attention on her. Harry gave her a sideways glance, when she didn't raise her hand but she ignored him. As Snape waited for somebody his eyes settled on her. "Miss Granger, finally not have the answer to something?" She wanted to laugh in his face. Was that an understatement or what! The past few months she did not have an answer to anything that she felt or did, making her feel lost and confused about her whole existence. Was she raised to prance half naked on a school's table in the middle of the night? _No._ Fuck with the enemy? And then fall for him? _Hell no._

That's where it all initially started, that damn night she went down with a bunch of her fellow Gryffindor girl friend's to model down the table! She cursed that night. Hermione's attention went back to Snape as he came closer and hovered over her. "Well?" He tried. She was really getting pissed off at him for bringing the attention on her.

"No sir," She looked down at the table.

"Pity," He said, not looking upset about it at all and looked up at the rest of the students. "Mr. Malfoy," Hermione craned her neck around to look at Draco. Draco answered Snape's question, who then kept quiet for a minute and then what seemed like an eternity for Hermione, Snape turned around and said, "Correct," Draco's eyes quickly locked with Hermione, and something flashed through them but she had no idea what. She faced front again and pinched her palm at least five times.

By the end of class, Hermione had snuck a peak at Draco three more times; thankfully they were too quick for him to notice. But she punished herself by pinching her palms countless amounts of times. She even began to do so when she stopped focusing on what Snape was saying and began thinking about him.

Hermione pushed herself up from her seat, using her palms and she winced. Harry caught her pained expression and looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" Hermione faced her hand that had stung her and frowned. She had pinched herself into bleeding. She quickly wiped the blood on her robe and gathered her books into her arms.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry tried again. He seemed generally concerned and for a second Hermione believed that maybe Harry had caught earlier in their exchange that she was crying out for help.

"Yes, positive," She didn't even wait for him or say goodbye as she swept out of the classroom. What was the matter with her? She wanted help but anytime someone was willing to give it to her she did not let them in. She blamed Draco for it. Ever since their first heated exchange, back when he hungrily looked her up and down practically naked, her mood had changed into a more well Slytherin-esque one. He was rubbing off on her. _Only another reason not to be with him_, she frowned.

Hermione rounded the corner, lost in her thoughts, her palm stinging, as she collided with Neville Longbottom. "Oh god," She caught herself as she grabbed the wall and held herself up. Neville sat on the floor, his expression turning into a famous one of his 'why does this always happen to me' and sat there in a slump before quickly scrambling to his feet before he got more looks from people in the hall. Neville looked at Hermione, as if he hadn't even noticed it was her he ran into.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, "I'm so sorry," Hermione felt her eyes threaten with tears.

"It's okay, Neville, really." She bent down to retrieve her things from the floor, trying to cover up her tears as they dropped from her eyes and onto the floor.

"My fault really," He began and bent down to get his books also.

"No, it wasn't your fault." She had all her books in hand and backed up from him. "I'm sorry!" She flew from his sight, running down the halls as tears poured from her eyes. She was sorry. For _everything._ When she snuck out that night with the Gryffindor girls. Modeled down the table. Getting caught and having to serve detention. Using Malfoy as a distraction. Having sex with him. Lying to people. Sneaking around. Slapping and yelling at Ron. Flushing Lavender's necklace down the toilet. Breaking Malfoy's heart. Everything. And most importantly, falling hard for him. She cried her eyes out as if she never cried before. The past few months really hitting home. She changed so much and she regretted that. She wanted to be the same Hermione as last year. Before she gave her innocence to Ron. And falling for his trick.

Thunder boomed outside and Hermione darted for the doors, running as fast as she could to get outside. Before she entered the rain, she dropped her books to the ground, and when she was finally out she busted out crying even harder than before. She didn't even know that was possible. Her life was a complete and utter mess. And she wished she was the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz so she could melt away in the rain and hopefully be forgotten. And all her secrets would melt away with her. It would be for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I know, there still broken up… but maybe next chapter things will get better?

Let's see if I can max to one hundred reviews; that would be awesome!

Brittany


	10. Priorities

**A/N- Over one hundred reviews, thank you all for reading and reviewing this!**

**Disclaimer: Is it that necessary for me to keep doing this? I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Priorities**

By the time lunch rolled around, students were cramming into the Great Hall to eat. Draco leisurely waited behind, for the crowd to thin so he could make his way into the hall without getting stampeded on. He causally looked around the swarm of students, hoping to catch a glimpse of curly brown hair. Thunder rumbled outside and some of the younger students screamed, Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance hoping he didn't sound that git-headed when he was their age. "Ron," he heard an all too familiar voice not too far off from him say. He peeked over at Harry as he came up to Ron. Draco strained his ears to hear. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, why?" Ron asked, turning towards his best friend.

"She wasn't in last period and I didn't know if maybe she got sick or something..." Harry said. Draco frowned. Anybody who knew Hermione Granger would have taken it as a joke if someone were to say that. Hermione never missed a class or was late for one unless something was seriously wrong.

"I wouldn't know," Ron told him. "I only had that class with her this morning with you." Harry scratched his head, a worry look spreading across his face. Draco turned away from them and scanned the crowd once more. When he finally came to terms that he wasn't going to find her there, he handed Crabbe his satchel and mumbled a, "Be right back," before taking off down the halls.

Draco hoped he would get lucky and run into her, since he seemed to be doing that a lot, or find her in some corridor somewhere. But no matter where he looked for her, there was no sign of her. He began to get worried, cursed himself for caring about her after what she had done to him, but kept up the looking. Finally heading to a nearby window to watch the storm unfold and think of a spot she might be at a figure caught his eyes outside. He squinted through the window but couldn't make out the person with the smudged raindrops on the window. Draco bounded for the doors, having a gut feeling, paused before deciding if he really wanted to go out in the rain, and stopped dead in his tracks. Books lay in an array on the ground in front of him and he looked back up at the person who sat on the ground, wet, shivering, and clearly crying. He knew it was her.

Draco braced himself for whatever was to come next and headed out into the storm. "Hermione?" He called out to the person. When they didn't answer he wondered if he regretted doing this. Finally giving in to the curiosity, he circled the person until he was in front of them. "Hey!" He called down to what he hoped to be her. The person had their hands buried in their face and only shifted a bit from the call. Draco bent down and grabbed at the person's wrist, moving it out of the way so he could see the girl's face. And as he expected it to be, it was Hermione. And she looked horrible. Her hair was plastered to her face. Every bit of her was soaked. Her eyes were a fierce red, her cheeks were bright pink, her lips puffy, and her hand was stained with a little blood, she looked as if she might die right there from the coldness. "Are you crazy?" He yelled over a thunderous boom. "Are you trying to get sick?" Was she utterly this stupid? Who in their bloody right mind would come out here in a storm? Had she really been out here since their first class? Frustrated with her, he began to pull her up but she wrenched her wrist away from him and backed up on the ground.

"Don't touch me!" She cried her voice hoarse. "You did all of this!" Her voice broke at least three times in that one statement.

"Me?" He yelled at her. "Are you bloody stupid?" He really didn't want to argue in the rain, but he wasn't going to leave her out there and she clearly wasn't going to follow him in anytime soon.

"I hate you!" She tried to yell with her weak voice. Draco stopped himself before he said anything nasty. This is what she needed to do. Take her anger out on him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay can we _please_ go inside now?" He insisted, beginning to shiver.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, _ever_!" She shakily stood up from the ground, stumbling back once, Draco reached out to steady her but she swatted his arm away and crossed her arms.

"Hermione, come on-" he reached out again to grab her but she stepped back.

"I'm a mess because of you!" Draco frowned at her. "Why did you say that!" She demanded. "Why did you say you have feelings for me when you don't?" A new batch of tears sprang from her eyes.

"Hermione," Draco shook his head. He wasn't dumb, and he knew what lust felt like. Every word of hers sank into him from last night.

_"It should have never happened. God, what was I thinking? This whole thing is so messed up! You and me- together, it's so wrong. More than wrong. __And you don't have feelings for me, Draco. It's just lust, there's a difference."_

_"I'm sorry, I was in a weak moment."_

_"It should all just be forgotten."_

_"Goodbye Draco."_

"Because I _do_ have strong feelings for you," Draco insisted, freezing now and completely drenched.

"No, that's a lie!" She cried.

"Dammit Hermione!" He yelled back at her. She sobbed back in response to him, unsteadily took a step back, before her legs collapsed and dropped from underneath her. Draco was there within seconds, grabbing and wrapping his arms around her before she hit the ground. She refused a bit and fought back, but finally gave in when she came to terms she had no strength left in her. She buried her face in his wet shirt and she felt his body shift against hers as he bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back into Hogwarts. He grabbed at her books and placed them in her lap as she kept her face hidden against him.

He quickly went to the Prefects bathroom before anybody could see them, stated the password and went in. He placed her down against a wall and turned on the colorful array of waters that spilled into the oversize bathtub. He walked over to her and bent down. "Hermione," He said softly. She moaned her eyes still closed. "We need to get you into the hot bath water." He informed her. She opened her eyes slowly, as if just noticing where they were. Draco carefully reached for her robe and when she didn't object or really even move he began to undress her. They pretty much kept eye contact through the whole undressing, and when he was finally done, he picked up her naked body into his arms again, walked them over to the bath and placed her in.

She let out a shaky breath as the warm water engulfed her body. She closed her eyes and slid down into the water. After at least thirty seconds, Draco became antsy and bent down and pulled her back up. She spit out the water in her mouth and coughed. "Are you bloody trying to kill yourself today?" He demanded.

"Trying," She joked, her voice croaking. Draco undressed from behind her and slipped in next to her. She was careful not to look at him until he was full covered by the bubbles. "What are you doing?" She whispered. Draco watched as she still trembled and he reached out to feel her forehead. "Just go," She tried with him. Draco shushed her and put an arm around her. She watched him closely as he put a hand under her legs and lifted her up and onto is lap. "What are you doing?" She demanded, squirming under him.

"Hermione, just stay still," he gently pushed her head down onto his chest and held her there. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. This was the first time she ever felt so close to him, in his arms. She'd never had gotten to experience this with him until now. And it felt _so_ right to be safely in his arms.

"I love you," She said, before she could catch herself. She bit her bottom lip, cursed herself, and felt his breathing hold for a beat or two.

"It's just lust," He told her. She wanted to shake her head against his chest, but her head pounded too bad to even move or think. She let herself drift asleep in his arms just like the way she thought it should be.

* * *

><p>When Hermione finally awoke, she was utterly confused of her surroundings. Out of fear she shot up and disturbed the person holding her. Hermione looked around, her thoughts coming back to her. She was in the Prefects bathroom where Draco had brought her. How long had they been in there? From the looks of it awhile as there were no trace of bubbles in the bath anymore and the water was cold. She looked down at her naked body on top of Draco's and she scrambled out from on top of him. He woke up from the sudden weight shift off of him and blinked hard, Hermione could tell he was also a bit confused. He looked over at Hermione who frantically jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel from off of the shelve and wrapped it around her. She sheepishly looked down on the ground, biting her lip and careful to choose her next words. "Were only making things more complicated." She met his gaze.<p>

"You're the one I found out in the pouring rain," He informed her and stood up. She quickly turned around so she wasn't looking at his naked body. She felt him come towards her and grab a towel for himself. After he finished wrapping it around his waist she turned to him.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

"Stop saying sorry," He said, annoyed of that word.

"Everything was just a onetime fling and it should just stay that way." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop singing the same tune, love." Draco pulled her to him and she froze in his arms, not sure of what he would do next, they stared at each other. "You want more than a fling, don't lie. Forgotten what you said to me last?"

_Shit._ She had forgotten. She swallowed hard, her throat killing her as her head began to pound again. "I-I was-" Draco cut her off,

"In a weak moment?" He smirked, making Hermione break the gaze and look away, embarrassed. "You've been having a lot of those lately." He released his grip on her. They stood there for a moment, neither one of them moving nor speaking. Hermione kept her gaze on the tiles as Draco stared at her.

"Then... what now?" Hermione said quietly. Draco shook his head,

"I don't know," He admitted. "And I haven't forgotten what I said." Hermione finally looked back at him. "I do have feelings for you, and I know the difference. I fell hard for you, Hermione Granger. I'll yell it to the school to make it official for you." Hermione drew in a shaky breath. _Here it was…_ "I love you." Hermione breathed slowly, letting everything sink in. Did he really love her enough to tell everyone? She did not think she was ready for that. Hermione's eyes wandered over to their clothes in a pile and she shut her eyes and when she reopened them she met his gaze.

"We should really get back to class; I can't even believe I missed most of this morning." It was so unlike her. And that's what scared her. Ever since she's been with Draco she was doing things she thought she would never do, even small ones like missing class, except that wasn't small to her. It was important to be present there and right now she needed to focus on other things then Draco right now. This year wasn't about her relationships, her top priority was school.

"Fine," Draco reluctantly said. "But you're not getting away from me this time. We are having a talk later tonight." He began to collect his articles of clothing. When he grabbed the last piece off of the floor, he turned to face her. "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, after dinner." He instructed her. Hermione looked away from him as he put on his clothes, waiting for him to leave before she did the same. Once he was dressed he walked over to her. "I'll be seeing you," He leaned down, being a pretty good few inches taller than her, and pecked her lips very gently as if they make break.

"Okay," She said through her hoarse voice. He gave her a small smile, pulled a strand of hair away from her face and turned around to leave, letting her get dressed alone.

* * *

><p>"You know we can't keep doing this." Ron told Harry as they rushed into their room.<p>

"I know Ron, but this is different!" He turned around to face his best friend. "Since when do you know Hermione to miss the whole day of school?" Ron considered this.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry nodded at his friend, went over to his drawer, opened it and reached under all of his junk to grab the map.

"This should show us where she is," He took out his wand and pointed it once again at the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." They watched the map as it began to write itself. Once it was done, Harry opened it and his eyes went wide.

"Well what is it?" Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder so he could see over it.

"What?" Was all Harry could manage to say.

"Let me see," Ron stole the map from Harry's hand and looked over it. "Malfoy and Hermione?" He shook his head. "What are they doing in the Prefects bathroom _together_?" He looked over at Harry. "Something is going on."

"Obviously," Harry stole the map back. "Wait,"

"What?"

"Look, Malfoy is leaving." Harry showed Ron the map.

"Where is he going?" Harry squinted at the map.

"I don't know but has he been with her this whole time?" Harry faced Ron, tossing the map on his bed.

"No, Malfoy was in my second period class." Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Putting them back on, he sighed in frustration. "Should we confront her?"

"And say what? We've been checking up on you and saw you with Malfoy?"

"The first time you just stumbled on them! That was not your fault."

"Listen, you and Hermione's friendship is a bit well rocky right now. You saying this to her will only make it worse." Ron sighed.

"I just want to know what's going on between them."

"Me too," Harry sat on his bed and looked up at Ron. "Maybe Malfoy had made some kind of deal with her and something did not go right?" Ron considered this and leaned against the post of Harry's bed.

"Maybe," Ron's eyes flickered over to the map. "You know… we can always corner Malfoy and make him tell us."

"Yeah," he scoffed and reached for the map, "and if he tells Hermione that we know something is up?"

"Well then I don't know!" Ron threw up his hands. "Are you suggesting we just need to wait longer?"

"No, I'm suggesting we need to talk to somebody else." Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ron.

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Let's talk to Ginny and tell her everything. And maybe she can then talk to Hermione and get her to admit something."

"Something?"

"Whatever is going on between them! The business deal or maybe Malfoy threatened her to do something."

"Alright," Ron nodded his head in agreement, "when should we talk to her?"

"Not today, because we don't want Hermione to think we know anything so that would be suspicious if Ginny said something right now. Let's wait a day or two."

"I don't know how long I can go without knowing." Ron admitted.

"Me too," Harry pointed his wand at the map, "Mischief Managed."

* * *

><p>When Hermione had realized that she was in the Prefect's bathroom with Draco a little longer than she thought, and found out she missed the rest of the day at school, she went to the infirmary and told Madame Pomfrey she had been in her room sick all day. The way Hermione looked and sounded, Madame Pomfrey bought it and said she would write a note for Hermione excusing her from her classes that she had missed that day. She also made Hermione take something for her hoarse throat and made her lay in one of the beds during dinner.<p>

She told Madame Pomfrey she would be more comfortable in her own bed once she was to meet Draco in ten minutes. She let her go and Hermione went into the bathroom to fix herself up. Once she was satisfied, with as much as she could do, she headed to the Astronomy Tower.

Feeling nervous, she took her time to get there. She wanted Draco to be waiting for her instead of the other way around. Hermione stopped in the hall and peered out the window. The storm had passed and the clouds were breaking so she could see the stars. She smiled, it was a nice night and hopefully it would stay that way.

She began to walk again, what did Draco want to talk to her about? What would happen after this? What would happen tomorrow? Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach and she put a hand to it, breathing slowly. She needed to calm down before she went to see him. Get her priorities straight, she did not want him to tell her what would happen after this, she wanted to make up her own decision.

Hermione thought about when she told Draco she loved him, in all honestly she did not know if she really meant it. She was caught up in the moment and… Hermione sighed and brushed her hair off of her forehead. She_ really_ did need to get her priorities straight.

Once she finally gave in and thought that she gave Draco enough time to get there first, she headed up to the Astronomy Tower. When she got to the stairs, she went up them quietly. She did not want to sneak up on him but she was also scared for him to hear her.

Hermione quieted her breath and stopped on the last step when she saw him. His back was facing her, and he was looking out at the view. The moonlight was hitting him, making him glow and she smiled. "Draco?" She finally said, accepting she could not stare at him for any longer without it being creepy. He turned around, but he did not smile. "Hey," she took the last step up and took two steps towards him. Hermione frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." He said. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster; she pressed her thumb into the palm of her hand.

"Okay,"

"The night I saw you in the Great Hall, I came up with this idea." Hermione watched him carefully. "To um," He closed his eyes and shook his head, "to mess with you." He looked back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"To make you think that well… I liked you. I wanted to drive you crazy. And then the night you kissed me, everything changed." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know where I was exactly going with my plan when you started messing with me back, challenging me to be exact." She squinted at him in the darkness.

"So you didn't like me?"

"Then," he took a step closer to her. "That was then, not now." Hermione looked down at his feet and then met his eyes in the dark.

"Let's just call it even." She told him.

"Really?"

"Really," She smiled.

"Okay fine," He smirked at her.

"What now?"

"I want to be with you," Draco admitted.

"It's going to be complicated, Draco."

"I know that," He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms. "But I'm willing to go through it all."

"Are you sure?" She frowned.

"Yes,"

"Then… me too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They pulled their faces back and Draco smiled down at _his_ girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thank you again for reading and reviewing, and keep doing it!

Brittany


	11. Speak

**A/N- Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews, I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Speak**

The hot steam blew into Hermione's face and she engulfed it. She wrapped her hands tighter around her mug and smiled as she took another sip of her drink, feeling at peace. This was the first time she felt content since Ron had asked her out, which was months ago. Now winter was coming and the season was changing, just like her. She sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying the peace and quiet. Maybe things won't be so bad…

"Hey Hermione," Ginny came down the stairs in her pajamas and sat down in front of the fire, Hermione occupying a chair next to her.

"Hey," she smiled down at her friend.

"Where'd you get that?" Hermione had told Ginny the same lie she had told to Madame Pomfrey earlier why she had not gone to classes today, when Ginny had asked her where'd she been for all the meals.

"Madame Pomfrey had one of the house elves bring it up." Hermione told her, breathing in the steam again.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Hot cocoa, I would offer you some but…"

"You were sick today that's fine. I already brushed my teeth anyways." Ginny smiled up at her. "Listen, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh right, that's why you found me earlier today."

"Yeah," Ginny shifted her body so she was now facing her friend, "so Harry was complaining to me recently about the Marauder's Map we used on that night… you know." Hermione nodded. "Well he must have forgotten that he left it down here that day because he initially thought it was where he usually kept it. And the thing was when I offered to put it back, I forgot two things. That he had left it down there that day and that he keeps it in a certain spot in his drawer. Under everything to be exact, and well I put it on top of everything. So now he is all worried that someone has been using it, should we tell him?" Hermione shook her head and waved a hand at her friend.

"Don't worry about that Ginny, he'll get over it. Let him think he left it there, no need to start something." She reached down in her chair and patted Ginny's knee. "It'll all be alright." She couldn't help but admit she was also saying that to herself.

"Okay," Ginny sighed. "So what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione squinted at her friend.

"Well what's going on in your life now that detention doesn't consume it all or… Ron," She frowned.

"Oh," Hermione sighed and put her mug down on a table next to her. "About that," she picked at her nails, "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Ooh," Ginny shifted in her spot, situating herself, "tell me!"

"Um," Hermione smiled nervously at Ginny, "I like somebody a lot, right?"

"Go on!" Ginny smiled anxiously at her friend.

"Well more than like… maybe even…" Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Love?" Ginny almost squealed.

"Now wait," Hermione looked back at her friend, "I'm not sure. But the thing is… nobody likes him." Ginny tilted her head to the side, studying her friend.

"Okay…"

"And well I'm a little afraid to say who it is." Hermione admitted.

"Come on," Ginny swatted at her leg, "It can't be that bad! It's not like it's… Malfoy or one of his friends. Even though I'd prefer one of his friends." Ginny rambled off. Hermione let out a way too quickly forced laugh and abruptly stood up, making Ginny lean back.

"That's funny, Gin," she laughed, "but um you know what it's stupid and will probably never last." She waved a hand.

"Hermione," Ginny protested, getting to her feet.

"No, no, it's nothing. Not important, really," she walked around Ginny and headed to the stairs still fake laughing, "Malfoy, now that's a good one!"

"Where are you-" Ginny said still standing there and feeling dumb struck.

"Goodnight!" Hermione said, taking to the stairs. She gave one more laugh but it turned into a nervous chuckle instead and ended with a frown.

_That went well,_ Hermione thought as she fell down onto her bed.

* * *

><p>"You want to keep it a secret?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione kick a rock into the lake.<p>

"For now," she told him, "I thought you would be okay with that." She turned to Draco.

"That's fine," he said, looking down at the rock he was sitting on. But was he really fine with it?

"You know," she walked towards him, "I really do want to tell my friends but I don't think they are ready to know yet." She stopped in front of him.

"Why is that?" Draco asked her. Hermione shivered as a breeze rolled by. They had met up after they were done with their classes to talk. She pulled her robe together.

"Well last night, I tried to hint it to Ginny."

"Yeah?"

"It went horrible," Hermione admitted.

"So what happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She put an arm around his neck and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked at each other. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Draco frowned at her.

"That it will be so hard for us to be together," she pouted.

"Hermione," Draco sighed.

"Please Draco," she shook her head, "don't try to make it harder for us by making us both believe it will be easy."

"I know it won't be," they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Hermione sighed.

"I like this," she admitted.

"Me too," they opened their eyes so they could see each other. "We will just have to take it one day at a time."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise," he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait any longer," Ron whispered to Harry in the hall. "Ginny is right there in the library this is the perfect time!"<p>

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, Ron." Harry told him.

"I know, but don't tell me you're not curious either." Harry stared at his friend and sighed.

"Fine," Ron smiled and he headed over to the table Ginny occupied, along with Harry and they both sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled,

"Harry," she said.

"Hi Ginny," Harry smiled back.

"And Ron," Ron frowned at them. Harry looked at Ron then back at Ginny,

"Um right, Ginny we need to tell you something."

"Not you too," she frowned. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ginny closed the book she was reading, giving them her full attention. "What's on your mind?"

"Hermione," Harry told her.

"What about her?" Ginny frowned.

"You see Ginny," Harry began.

"She's been sneaking around with that foul-git Malfoy." Ron butted in.

"Ron!" Harry said, looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said.

"Well you see," Harry looked at Ron, "be quiet," he looked back at Ginny, "you know how I said I found my map in the wrong spot? Well I had this hunch to open it and I did."

"I don't see how this has to do with Hermione," Ginny said in frustration.

"Wait," Harry told her, "and we saw Malfoy and Hermione together in the hall." Ginny frowned at him. "So I went out there to find them, because Ron and I naturally thought that he was bullying her or something so when I came closer they were arguing but it wasn't about what I thought it would be. They were saying strange stuff and then I left before Hermione saw me."

"Well did you ask Hermione?"

"No,"

"So you just spied on them?" Ginny crossed her arms accusingly.

"We thought he was hurting her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well what were they talking about?"

"Something about something else being done with and forgotten and her being in a weak moment?"

"And goodbye Draco!" Ron threw in.

"What?" She asked her brother.

"Never mind that," Harry told her, "but we didn't know what it all meant." He explained, "So we thought we would wait and see if anything else happened. And well you know she wasn't in her classes' yesterday-"

"She was sick," Ginny defended her friend.

"Or was she?" Harry said. "We were worried because we did not know where she was so Ron and I looked at the map again and saw the two of them in the Prefects bathroom!"

"You guys have no right doing that!" Ginny stood up from her seat.

"Ginny, aren't you listening to what were telling you!" Ron stood up too. "Something is going on between Hermione and Malfoy!"

"Keep your voices down," Harry warned them, looking around.

"Please Ronald; nothing is going on be…" Ginny stopped short.

"Well?" Ron asked her. "Ginny?"

"Um," she shook her head, "it's um nothing." She grabbed her book and bag and stepped away from the table. "So why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Well, we wanted you to see if maybe you could talk to her and see if she made some kind of deal with Malfoy or if he threatened her or something. Just maybe find out what's going on." Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said too quickly and began to make her way out of the library. "See you guys around!" She said back to them as Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me your friends would accept us together and throw a party." Hermione swung their locked hands together and leaned into him. Draco laughed,<p>

"Um afraid not,"

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Hermione sighed,

"I don't know, Granger." He smirked down at her and she smirked back in response.

"It's weird that all this time we've been fighting when we could have been this." Hermione said to him.

"Yeah," Draco thought about it. Hermione had changed him so much. It was crazy to think everything that had happened all ended up here. In such a fast and short amount of time, maybe it was just meant to be…

"Guess we have to part here," Hermione snapped him back to _reality _and he looked down at her. Hermione dropped his hand.

"Right," He frowned down at her. "I'll meet up with you later." Without a kiss or anything else he disappeared into the castle. Hermione frowned, the regular Draco Malfoy she used to know coming out.

She waited a few minutes before going in too and headed to the Great Hall. She wished he had said or done something different then the way they left it. She shrugged it off and came to terms that if she wanted a relationship with him she should just expect it to be like this sometimes. Hermione realized that they still hadn't labeled each other to boyfriend and girlfriend. She wandered who would be the first to say it, him or her. In a way she was afraid to say it, what if he took it wrong. She made a mental note for him to say it first before she did, at least while they were in front of each other.

Hermione wandered into the Great Hall and she could not help her eyes as they landed on Draco. She smiled at him, even though he did not see it, and went to take her seat with her friends. "You seem like you are in a good mood." Ginny stated.

"I am," Hermione smiled, grabbing some food.

"I haven't seen a smile on you in a while." Harry said.

"Things are different," Hermione told him.

"What things?" Ron asked, taking his arm out from around Lavender.

"Just things, Ronald," she said. The three of them watched as she ate, too happily, as they all noticed, wanting to say something more. Hermione's eyes flickered to all of her friends.

"Why do you three keep staring at me?" Hermione finally asked, she was in a good mood and she did not want her friends wrecking it.

"Nothing Hermione," Ginny patted her friend's hands and then threw a warning look at Ron and Harry. "It's just good to see you happy for once." Hermione stared at her friend and smiled.

"Thank you," Ginny nodded then looked down at the table. Everybody went back to chatting amongst themselves and Hermione enjoyed her surroundings, Malfoy in particular. She could not help but keep looking at him, wanting so badly to sit with him.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered to her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you, immediately." A worry expression crossed over Hermione's face.

"What's wrong?" Ginny nodded towards the doors of the Great Hall and stood up.

"I forgot a book in my last class. I have to go get it." She headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked around nervously, was she supposed to lie too? She waited a minute before coming up with her excuse.

"Um my throat is starting to hurt again; I should have Madame Pomfrey give me something for it." She informed whoever was listening and followed suit out of the Great Hall. The minute she stepped into the corridor she was grabbed at the wrist and being tugged down into an empty classroom. "Ginny!" Hermione protested as she shut the classroom door. "We can't be in here!"

"All of the teachers are eating, it's fine. Plus this is private."

"What is?"

"I know," Ginny sighed looking at her friend.

"Know what?"

"I know what's going on." Ginny told her. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Ginny! Speak!" Hermione sighed, "What do you mean you know what's going on?"

"I know," Ginny held her breath and Hermione nodded at her to continue, "that you are in love with Draco Malfoy." Ginny waited for Hermione to respond and when she finally did it had seemed like minutes had passed.

"What did you say?" Hermione stared at her friend, taken aback. She felt like someone had sucked out all the air in her.

"Please don't make me say it again," Ginny whined, frowning.

"Did you just say-"

"Hermione," Ginny hesitantly took her friend's hand, "I know, its okay you don't have to cover it up. All those weird detention looks with him and I knew something what was up with you two. How you tried to tell me you might be in love with someone last night and I said as long as it wasn't Malfoy and the look on your face when I said that and how you practically ran up the stairs, laughing like crazy. And also Harry and Ron…"

"What?" Hermione snapped her hand back. "What about Harry and Ron?"

"Well," Ginny said sheepishly, "they caught you with Malfoy twice on Marauder's Map once by accident and the other to find you. And the first time they were worried he was hurting you so Harry went down to find you and he heard you two talking but he wasn't sure what it all meant. They think you made some deal with him or something but I know that wasn't it."

"They were spying on me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Because they care!" Ginny told her.

"And you're defending them?" Hermione said shock and hurt showing on her face.

"No, no," Ginny held up her hands, "I said the exact same thing to them. They are just worried."

"Still defending them," She shook her head at Ginny and crossed her arms defensively. "When did you figure it out?" Hermione asked, snottily. She did not mean to be like this, but so many emotions were running through her. Did Ginny tell Ron and Harry what she knew? Was that why the three of them were staring at her during lunch? She felt sick again.

"When they told me what they did." Ginny informed her friend, a worried expression crossed Hermione's face. "But they don't know!" She quickly said, "I did not tell them. And I'm not going to; it's so not my place. That will have to be up to you." Hermione let out a breath of relief and Ginny frowned.

"What?"

"Well I was hoping I was wrong about everything but it looks like I'm not."

"Afraid so," Hermione said to her friend. "It's true."

"And you love him?" Ginny asked.

"I think so," Hermione said sheepishly. It was beyond relieving to Hermione to finally be able to tell somebody about Draco.

"How- how did this happen?" Ginny blew out an exasperated breath.

"Interesting story," Hermione sighed. The door knob on the classroom door began to turn and the girls froze in their spot. They held their breaths as it was swung open and Professor Snape appeared in front of them.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded.

"Nothing, we were just talking and now we're leaving." Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and Snape moved out of the way to let them pass.

"That better be all." He said to them as they hurried their way down the hall and up to the Gryffindor common room.

"That was close!" Ginny said, as they entered the common room.

"I know," Hermione fell onto the couch.

"Snape catching us is starting to become repetitive."

"Don't remind me." Hermione made a face.

"Okay, enough about Snape." She sat on the opposite side ledge of the couch Hermione was on. "You and Malfoy, how did all happen?"

"I don't think you'll believe me." Hermione frowned.

"Right now I think I will believe anything." Ginny admitted.

"Please don't judge me," Hermione said to her friend.

"I won't," Ginny promised. And so, Hermione explained to Ginny everything that had happened with her and Malfoy in the past few months, the start form his plan, to the sex she initiated, to the break up, and how he carried her into the castle, to where they were now.

Hermione watched Ginny's face the whole time, her expression never changing except when Ginny scrunched her nose a few times. "Well?"

"Just let me," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "think about this."

"Okay," Hermione said quietly.

_Creak._

Hermione and Ginny's neck snapped to the staircase and their eyes widened as they watched a figure appear in front of them.

"Oh my god,"

"Oh no,"

"Lavender!" Hermione wasn't even sure who said what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Sort of a cliffhanger, but I felt the need to end it here. This chapter was a little more upbeat then the other chapters. I thought we all needed it, including the characters.

I'd love to hear your thoughts! So please review!

Brittany


	12. Revenge

**A/N- I just want to say thank you again for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**Revenge**

Hermione shot up from the couch, her eyes wide in horror. Ginny slowly eased herself up from off of the couch's ledge and stared at Lavender in shock. "Wh- what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I got done eating and I um," Lavender shut her eyes and took in a deep breath and looked back at Hermione, "decided to come and do my homework early when I heard voices down here. I thought maybe it was Ron…"

"Were you listening?" Ginny asked in disgust, and crossed her arms.

"By accident!" Lavender's eyes flickered over to Hermione. "I cannot believe it, you and Draco Malfoy." She frowned.

"Lavender, you can't-" Hermione took a step closer to her and Lavender backed up as if she had a disease she could catch.

"Sleeping with him, lying to everyone!" Lavender shook her head. "Oh this- this is good!"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny snapped.

"It's called revenge, my friends." Lavender snapped back.

"Revenge for what!" Ginny stepped towards Lavender. "If anything Hermione should get revenge on you!"

"Wrong!" She yelled at her.

"What did I do to you?" Hermione asked, defensively.

"You think I don't know?" Lavender said in disgust.

"Don't know what?" Ginny said.

"I know it was you!" Lavender pointed at Hermione. "Why my necklace is missing, I know you did something to it! And this story only helps me believe it even more."

"What?" Ginny said. "Why would you even think she would do that?"

"Because I know!" Hermione gulped and took a step back from Lavender.

"You have no proof!" Ginny yelled at her.

"I don't need it," Lavender's eyes flickered wildly from the lit fire in the fireplace, looking devilish, "I just know she did it. And I can get my revenge."

"What do you plan to do with this new information?" Ginny scowled at her.

"Tell everyone," Lavender smirked.

"You wouldn't," Ginny said, Hermione watched them. She couldn't seem to get her lips to move.

"Watch me," Lavender said, as she and Ginny began a staring contest.

"Lavender," Hermione squeaked, when she finally found her voice. Lavender looked over at her. "Please, if you tell everyone first everything with Draco and I will be so much harder than it already is."

"You should have thought about that before you touched my necklace!" Lavender shook her head.

"Please," Hermione said, as Lavender began to head for the picture frame. "Don't-"

"Oh I will," She said back to them.

"Lavender!" Ginny called to her. "Nobody will believe you!" Ginny tried, she only got a snicker back in response.

Hermione could not let this happen. She could not let Lavender walk out. Everything that she and Draco could have would be ruined. Any chance they got shattered by the likes of her. She was not going to let Lavender Brown mess with her life anymore.

In one fluid motion, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She outreached it to Lavender and shouted, "Stupefy!" Hermione flicked her wrist and they watched Lavender freeze mid-walk and fall flat on the ground with a thud. They both stared at Lavender from where they stood, taking in everything that had just happened. Hermione slowly lowered her wand, breathing heavily; she exchanged a look of relief with Ginny, and hurried over to Lavender.

"What now?" Ginny asked above them as Hermione kneeled down beside Lavender.

"I could not let her walk out of here, Gin." She frowned at Lavender. "Any chance I have with Draco could have been ruined because of her." She looked back up at her friend.

"I know," Hermione pushed up from off the ground. "So did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked Ginny, pointing her wand back at Lavender.

"Well did you do something to her necklace?"

"Oh," Hermione glanced at Ginny then refocused her attention on Lavender. "Yeah, I flushed it down the toilet." Ginny stared at her friend before busting out laughing.

"That's brilliant!"

"Thanks," Hermione said, trying to focus. "I think I've got a plan." Hermione took in a breath, "Mobilicorpus," They watched Lavender's body slowly drift from off of the ground and float in the air. Hermione looked over at Ginny. "I'm going to take her upstairs."

"And when she wakes up?" Hermione shrugged.

"Make we can make her think everything was just a dream?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "That's all I've got!" Hermione led Lavender's floating body up the stairs and onto her bed, Ginny following suit. Hermione slipped her wand back into her robe and faced Ginny.

"One of us will have to be here when she wakes up." Ginny nodded.

"I will,"

"I have to go find Draco," Hermione told her.

"Go," Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Ginny sat down on her bed.

"Just tell Lavender that she fell asleep doing homework." Ginny nodded.

"Don't worry; now go to your man!" She smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione gave her a genuine smile back before heading over to the door.

"Oh and Hermione?" Ginny called to her. Hermione grabbed the door handle and looked at Ginny over her shoulder. "You're going to have to tell them soon."

"I know," Hermione put a hand on the door and sighed, "I know." She opened the door and slipped out.

Ginny lay back in her bed and blew out an exasperated breath. Her eyes flickered over to Lavender and she threw her a disgusted look. How dare she almost ruin the life of her best friend. She wanted to chuck something at Lavender, being the state she was in she could not block it. She waited a while for Lavender to wake, letting everything Hermione had said to her sink in.

It was beyond weird for her to think of Draco and Hermione together. She almost could not believe it without seeing it… then again she did not really want to see it. She just could not believe that Hermione had been sleeping with Malfoy for a month and she did not know. Then again Hermione was not really in a good place to tell anybody about it. She wanted to be mad at her friend, but the last thing Hermione needed right now was for somebody to be mad at her. She was sure Harry and Ron would do fine for that.

She did have to admit that she did not think her and Draco's relationship was very healthy. Even if the sex was never included, it was just wrong for them to be together. She really did only picture Hermione with Ron, but that was her brother to blame for that, not Hermione.

She sat up in bed quickly as Lavender finally began to stir. She reached for a book and pretended to read it, keeping an eye on Lavender as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. "Wh-" She looked over at Ginny. Ginny quickly looked down at her book, pretending to not know Lavender had awoken. "What's going on?" She demanded. Ginny looked up, faking surprise and closed her book.

"You're awake," Ginny stated.

"Yes," Lavender gave her a look, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," She put her book down. "I came up here to read and found you asleep. I guess you fell asleep doing your homework." She watched Lavender look down at the parchments and books on her bed. Lavender looked back up at her.

"But what about Hermione and Draco?" Ginny shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"That's it! Their relationship together!" Lavender said, bouncing a little in her spot on the bed.

"What are you… oh!" Ginny laughed.

"What?" Lavender asked defensively.

"That's what you were talking about!"

"Huh?"

"You kept mumbling in your sleep about Hermione and Draco being together."

"In my sleep?" Lavender frowned, staring down at her bed. "Like it was just a dream?"

"I guess so, I mean come on," Lavender looked back at Ginny, "Draco and Hermione together? That is so crazy it's funny!" Ginny laughed again. She watched as a slow smile appeared on Lavender's face.

"Yeah I guess that would be pretty crazy, huh?"

"Very," Ginny stood up from the bed. "I'm going now." She gave an awkward smile to Lavender and quickly stepped out, before Lavender could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco had promised each other that they would meet up at eight-thirty at night by the lake, where they usually did in the mornings. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as the wind whipped her hair back wildly. They really needed to find a new place, it was beginning to become freezing out and it would start snowing soon.<p>

Hermione fast walked to the lake, wanting to see Draco. When she got closer she could see him sitting on the rock he was on earlier, waiting for her. "Draco," she called to him, coming up behind him. He looked back behind his shoulder to see her. "Lavender knows," she said to him when her legs touched the rock he was sitting on. "Ginny knows too."

"What?" He stood up and faced her.

"I told Ginny everything; well actually she came up to me and told me she knew about us. Well are feelings for one another."

"How?" The wind rustled the trees by them and they both shivered. "Fuck, its cold." He pulled his coat tighter around him.

"She figured it out, that's another story. But listen, Harry and Ron know something is up between us."

"Well is she going to tell them?" Hermione shook her head,

"No, and Ginny well we really did not get time to discuss it since Lavender over heard us, but I think she is okay with us."

"And about that Brown girl?"

"I knocked her out and when she wakes up Ginny is going to try to pull it off as a dream."

"Potter and Weasley? What about them?"

"I don't know," Hermione frowned.

"Listen Granger," She did not know how she felt about Draco still sometimes calling her by her last name. _Must be a habit_, she guessed. "You're the one that doesn't want them knowing."

"I know," Hermione shook her head. "But it would have been wrong if they found out from Lavender." She realized that they were beginning to raise their voices to be heard over the strong winds.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked.

"I just don't know how to tell them!" The wind whipped their hair in their faces. "How are you going to tell your friends and family?"

"My family is a different story, Granger. My friends will have to deal with it." Hermione stared at him, she wished she could just tell Harry and Ron that but she knew them far too well for them to accept that answer and move on. "Don't tell me this isn't what you thought it was going to be like?" He yelled over the wind.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I said," Draco yelled, getting closer to her, "Don't tell me this isn't what you thought it was going to be?" The trees above them swayed in the wind and crackled.

"No, of course not!" She shouted. "I'm just afraid at how they will react!" A tree branch cracked above them and they both looked up. Draco looked back down at her.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Hermione looked back at him, squinting through the pieces of hair in her eyes.

"Tell them you mean?" The branch cracked again.

"No I mean," Draco looked up and his eyes widened. "Shit!" He grabbed Hermione's arms and threw her towards the lake.

"Ah!" She yelled as she hit the ground and began to roll down the small hill. Draco fell to the ground too from the toss and turned his head around to watch as the branch right above Hermione broke off and hit the ground, just where she was standing. Hermione finally stopped rolling, and looked up from the ground. Her eyes went to Malfoy, who lay on the ground too, then scanned over to the giant branch that now occupied the spot she was just standing. _He saved me, _she thought. The wind gusted again and Hermione shut her eyes and tilted her head down, as leaves and sticks flew around her.

"Hermione!" She heard Draco call to her. She looked up and saw him running over to her and grabbed at her arm. "Let's go inside!" He yelled. Draco helped her up and they both took off to the castle, them being stopped twice as Hermione stumbled to the side from the wind.

Once they reached the castle and ran inside, they both stopped and breathed heavily. She looked over at Draco, his hair disheveled. She looked around, they were alone. "Holy fuck," He said, she looked back at him. "The wind!" He looked back outside to the tree branches swaying widely, many of them threatening to break too.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly to him, leaning against the wall. "You saved me." Draco looked at her. He frowned and reached his hand out to her cheek. She felt his finger rub at her cheek and pull back.

"Dirt," he told her. Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you," she said.

"Prove it," a playful smile appeared on his face and he raised a suggestive eyebrow. She laughed and reached her hand out and put it on the back of his head. In response, he slipped his arms around her waist and she put her other hand on his neck as their lips met full force.

"Maybe," Hermione said coming up for a second to speak then meeting his lips again. "We," she pecked his lips again, "should,"

"Hmm?" He asked, pulling his head back so she could speak.

"Go somewhere?" She said breathlessly. "You know a little more private." She looked around at where they were standing then met his eyes again. She tugged on his robe and cocked an eyebrow.

"No," he dropped his arms and took a step back from her. Hermione frowned at him.

"Why not?"

"Not now, Hermione." He told her, pulling a small leave out of her hair and flicking it to the ground. "I think we need to get some things settled out first."

"What did you mean?"

"Well telling our friends-"

"No I get that, surprised you'd be willing to wait, quite romantic actually. But what I meant was when you said outside, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to?" She asked.

"Oh," Draco sighed. "Us being together, if it's too hard for you."

"Stop it, Draco." Hermione shook her head. "We've been through this. I _want_ us to work. I want to be with you and I will do what it takes. I won't back down from this relationship, because if I do then what else am I hear to fight for?" In that moment, all Draco wanted to do was pick her up and kiss her and tell every single person in the school personally that he was in love with Hermione Granger, but he held back. He had never known someone to fight for him in the way she was doing. "Do you get that?" She crossed her arms. "I don't want to hear that again from you."

"Okay," he said to her, wanting to say something as meaningful to her as she did to him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Granger." _Score_, he thought to himself as a huge smile broke across Hermione's face. "Now come here," he pulled her to him again and kissed her. "I love you too." He said and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Please tell me what you think by reviewing!

Brittany


	13. Show

**A/N- Hello, I almost did not update today. I am having such a crazy week, I went to Taylor Swift's concert the other night she was awesome. Also that day I made my first, and hopefully last, 911 call because my little sister's friend cut her leg open and it was disgusting and my mom wasn't home. I was in hysterics on the phone, but hey I figure if you're going to make that kind of call for the first time you might as well go all out, kidding. But I did break down. She ended up getting eight stitches. I'm going to comic con tomorrow, I'm so excited! But anyways, that's just a filler-in on my week, oh and that I've been sitting at home watching Will & Grace the rest of the time, I know I'm really cool but hey, I love that show. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Show**

"Did she buy it?" Hermione sat down next to Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, a few students scattered here and there. Ginny glanced over at Hermione and frowned. "Don't ask," she sighed, rubbing off some dirt off of her neck.

"Yeah, I think so we just need to be careful." Ginny whispered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione turned her body, so she was facing Ginny.

"Hermione," she closed the book she was reading from. "We need to tell them something."

"Oh," Hermione's eyes flickered over to the fire and sighed. "I know," she rubbed her temples with her middle fingers, thinking. "Okay you know what," she dropped her hands and turned her face back to Ginny. "Just tell them that I will tell them soon and tell them to leave it at that. That way they know something is going on and they will get use to the idea that something between Draco and me is happening. Tell them not to worry." Ginny thought about it and then nodded,

"Okay, I'll tell them that." Hermione stood up from the couch, feeling exhausted. "You know Hermione, once this gets out, Lavender will know it was all true."

"What will she do then? Everything will be out and in the open." Hermione gave her friend a wave and slumped up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Draco frowned at his reflection in the mirror, his hair was total chaos and his hands had dried dirt on them. He cursed the wind, bent down and splashed his face with warm water. He looked back up at his reflection, though he might look the same he felt like he was a completely different person. He had gone crazy.<p>

He still could not believe what Hermione Granger was doing to him. He was willing to tell people that they were a _thing _now. A month ago that would have been mental ward crazy. He worried about himself. He also worried about Hermione. Why was it so complicated for them to be together? Muggle-born. He frowned. Gryffindor. His frown grew deeper. Good-hearted. He thought about his family and frowned harder. Friends with Potter and Weasley. He sighed. _That's why…_ Draco ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it. He really did need to take his own advice, _one day at a time_.

Draco headed out of the bathroom and dropped on his bed. He loved Hermione Granger. He smirked, it was so absurd but he did not care anymore. He had gotten use to the idea, and he was learning to accept that he was in love with a Muggle-born and that he needed to tell people soon.

Their reactions? He did not care. What he was really worried about were his parents. That's where the main problem lied. They were going to disown him. And he was ready.

* * *

><p>"There you two are," Ginny sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, making it a point to get there before Hermione. "I talked to Hermione yesterday." She told them. She thanked god that Lavender was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"And?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I can't tell you. Hermione will tell you at some point, I'm not sure when but just respect her decision and she will tell you when she is ready. And she wants me to tell you not to worry." Ginny frowned, by the looks on their faces she knew this conversation was not going to go well.

"What?" Harry asked, putting down his food. Harry and Ron exchanged a confused glance.

"So there is something going on between her and Draco?" Ron asked, horror washing over his face.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked in his serious tone.

"I can't say," Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Ginny looked between them. "She is not in any trouble." _I think…_

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked. "You can't tell us that and nothing more."

"Sorry Ron," Ginny grabbed some food. "It's not my place."

"Ginny," Harry said. Ginny looked over at him but her eyes caught a sliver of blond hair enter the Great Hall. She looked over at Draco and her eyes trailed with him all the way over to his seat, he looked different to her now. "You have to tell us something more." She looked back at Harry.

"I can't," she insisted. She looked back at the doors and saw Hermione enter. She turned back to Harry and Ron. "Hermione is coming, don't say anything!" The boys looked up and saw Hermione heading over to them, they both frowned. "I'm serious!" Ginny whispered to them right before Hermione sat down.

"Hey guys," Hermione grabbed a drink and took a sip, "what's going on?" Ginny threw the guys a warning look.

"Apparently nothing," Harry said, looking down at his food and began eating eat.

"Okay," Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Ginny, who was looking the other way. "Right, did I walk in on something?"

"No," Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing important," He stared at Hermione and she stared back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked Ron.

"How about we talk about something else!" Ginny suggested.

"Were we really even talking about anything?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, let's not make this anymore confusing." Harry sighed and Hermione looked at him.

"I'm with Harry, okay change of subject let's see… ooh!" She sat up in her seat, a smile spreading across her face. "I heard rumors that there will be a winter dance this year, true?" Hermione looked around at her friends.

"I heard that too!" Ginny said, excitedly. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, preparing themselves for the female banter.

"Why would they have one?" Ron asked.

"Under the circumstances," Ginny dropped her voice, "they want to keep everyone in a better mood."

"Hmm," Harry grunted, "good luck."

"And that is exactly why we need one." Hermione showed a hand off at Harry. "Exhibit A,"

"Hey!" Harry protested, "I'm only being practical."

"Clearly," Hermione shook her head.

"Here comes Lav," Ron smiled. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked up from the table. Hermione frowned and looked at Ginny nervously. She had barely seen Lavender since the incident last night, other than her sleeping. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go," She stood up from the table and grabbed her things.

"Being a little obvious?" Ginny whispered to her.

"I don't care," Hermione whispered back, her eyes traveling over to Lavender who sat down. "I'll talk to you later." She quickly left before anybody else could ask her where she was going.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?" Draco stepped in front of Hermione in the hall. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Heard what?" She asked.

"Walk with me," he said indicating with his head. Hermione looked around anxiously at the small crowd of students. "Let them get used to the idea," he whispered to her. Hermione looked at him and sighed,

"Okay," they both walked side by side down the hallway, Hermione putting enough distance in between them so it looked like they were not walking with each other. "Back to what you were saying?"

"Right, you haven't heard there is going to be a winter formal?"

"I have," Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Rumors," she informed him.

"Well have you had McGonagall yet?"

"Next,"

"She confirmed it, so yes it is true." Hermione held back a smirk.

"And?"

"We should go together."

"Don't be absurd," Hermione grunted.

"No seriously, Granger," Draco looked at her and she looked back. Hermione shook her head.

"What are you saying? You just want to show up together?" She whispered the last part.

"You said you did not know how to tell Potter and Weasley, so don't tell them _show_ them." Hermione stopped in the hallway.

"What?" Draco turned around and stopped walking too. "You want me to _show_ them?" Hermione looked around the hallway, grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him over to a corner. "Are you crazy? They would go insane!" She whispered.

"Listen to me, Granger," Draco brought his face down to meet hers, Hermione backed up a bit. "We can show the whole school that we are together that day. When we go together people will take the hint." Hermione shifted,

"I-I don't know, Draco," she said uneasily.

"Got anything better?" He crossed his arms.

"Well… no, but-"

"Then it's settled," he cut her off. "Everyone will find out at the winter formal, fifteen days from now." Hermione frowned.

"They will freak,"

"They will freak anyways, I got to go." He stepped away from her. "I'll see you later." Hermione watched him walk down the hall and get mixed into the crowd. She looked around at the students, had anyone notice them talking? _Apparently not_, she sighed, taking in the new information and heading off to class.

* * *

><p>"So he asked you to the dance?" Ginny said excitedly from her spot on the bed. Hermione and Ginny occupied their dorm room; luckily Parvati and Lavender were still downstairs in the Great Hall. They had put a silencing charm on the room just in case.<p>

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm jealous, you already have a date!" Ginny told her.

"I guess," Hermione frowned. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong now?"

"Well that's the night everybody will find out. There will be staring, and questions, not to mention me getting yelled at. And he did not _really_ ask me he just kind of stated it."

"I'm just saying at least you don't have to worry about a date. But Hermione, there will be all of that no matter when and where you finally tell people, you know that." Hermione sighed, and fell back onto her bed.

"Yeah I know, but it won't be very romantic."

"You don't know that," Ginny shook her head.

"Or do I?" Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Gin," she sat up, pushed herself off of the bed, and went over to Ginny. She sat on the end of Ginny's bed and frowned. "Why do I feel like that night is going to be nothing but a disaster?"

"Hermione," Ginny put a hand on her friend's knee. "You can't think like that."

"I feel that," Hermione said.

"Then… don't go." Ginny told her.

"I can't do that to," she whispered, "Draco," just to be safe.

"If you love him, you have to take risks." Hermione slowly nodded, understandingly.

"I don't want to disappoint him. I even told him I would fight for us. All I seem to be doing is trying to hide us instead."

"Well you have some time," Ginny said.

"I feel like it is not enough."

"Think of it this way, I found out and didn't freak out." Ginny shrugged.

"But how do you _really_ feel?" Hermione squinted at her friend. Ginny stared at her, took in a deep breath,

"I feel that your love is inspirational and it will push boundaries that need to be pushed. I'm still getting used to it." She admitted and blew out a breath. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Thank you for that." Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Okay now let's get serious," she dropped her face.

"What?" Hermione said, frowning.

"Your dress!" Ginny jumped up excitedly from the bed. "McGonagall is letting us go to Hogsmeade this weekend and I am so helping you pick one out!" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure I can find a nice one in my wardrobe." Ginny frowned.

"You are going to the dance with… you know who." She whispered.

"You are going to make people think I am actually going to the dance with the actual you know who!" Hermione laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Hermione you are making a huge statement! You have to look smoking hot, since well your date is smoking hot, not that you are not attractive."

"Yeah I got it," Hermione stood up too, "fine you win. I will buy a new dress for the dance." Ginny beamed,

"This will be so much fun!" Hermione smiled too; _maybe it won't be so bad…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **By the way, I was going to have Hermione obliviate Lavender except I can use the dream thing to my advantage later, you'll see what I mean. But the thing was that when you obliviate someone I thought you can't control what your exactly obliviating and I did not want to get into that so I just figured the dream thing was easier and more amusing. Anyways, please review! We are getting close to 200 reviews, but I need your help, so tell me what you thoughts!

Brittany


	14. Drunk

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Drunk**

"You keep staring at him," Ginny nudged Hermione as they trudged through the snow to Hogsmeade. Hermione quickly looked down and crossed her arms. Sometimes she didn't even realize she was staring at him.

"I don't mean to," Hermione whispered, not looking at her friend. "I don't even know that I'm doing it." She heard Ginny giggle. "What?" She looked over at her. "What's so funny about my pathetic love life?" Ginny shook her head and frowned.

"It's not pathetic, it is so sweet. Even if it is with…" she raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah well I don't know if I would call it sweet." Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "It's just so complicated. You know I have been practicing what to tell Harry and Ron already when they see us together… not to mention the whole school."

"No that's not surprising," Hermione shot Ginny a look and she shrugged. "It's okay though, I've seen him sneak a peek at you too." Hermione's eyes flickered over to Draco.

"I just wish it were simpler. You know, walk with him and be able to hold his hand in front of everybody."

"Maybe it can be?" Ginny hooked an arm with Hermione's.

"How do you know?" She looked at Ginny. "What if it can never be like that? Even when everybody knows, because all they will do is give us disapproving looks."

"Hermione," Ginny frowned, "since when have I known _you_ to actually care about what people think?" Hermione stared at her friend and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my god, Ginny…" Hermione looked unbelievably at the ground. "You are right; I've never cared what other people think. Well I mean besides in first year when Ron made fun of me but I mean about something like this. I shouldn't care, but why do I?" She looked back at her friend for advice.

"I really don't know," Ginny stared back at Hermione. "You know what," she slipped her arm out from Hermione's. "Let's not worry about that right now, we have to focus on your dress." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny began tugging Hermione in the direction of the dress store.

"Fine," Hermione smiled, letting her friend tug her along the way.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, uneasily.<p>

"Yes now buy it!" Ginny pushed Hermione to the checkout counter. "It's beyond perfect! Seriously he will love it!"

"It's just-" Hermione protested.

"No! Buy it, now!" Hermione handed the lady her dress and she rang it up for her. She paid for it and turned back to Ginny.

"Are you going to buy that one?" Hermione nodded at the one Ginny was holding.

"Yeah I think I am, why don't you go walk around. I'm going to stay in here a while."

"You don't want me to stay?" Hermione frowned. Ginny shook her head and waved her hand.

"Nah I will be a few minutes. I'll meet up with you for a Butter Beer in like fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Hermione turned to the lady behind the counter. "It will be delivered to me the day before?" She checked again. The lady nodded, boringly. She turned back to Ginny. "See you," she squeezed her friends arm and headed out the door.

The wind nipped at her cheeks, turning them pink, and she put her hands in her pockets. She wandered around and found a half covered-in-snow trail. She decided to follow it and rehearse her speech again to Ron and Harry in her head. She had tried about twelve different ones by then and finally came up with one she liked. But as she mumbled it to herself, she frowned. Would it be better if it was a spur of the moment speech? She was good either way at coming up with just thing right thing to do or say on the spot, or when she rehearsed or practiced it. But what did this call for exactly?

She sighed, frustrated and stopped in her tracks. Was that a crunch? She whipped her head around and frowned as a familiar face appeared in view. She turned her body around and huffed. "Ron are you following me?" She asked, infuriated. She did not want to talk to him.

"No… well I just saw you and I needed to talk to you." He came closer to her and she shook her head.

"Unbelievable," it was like they were following her everywhere now. "Can't you and Harry just leave me alone?"

"What?" Ron frowned. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"What do you want Ron?"

"Look Hermione," Ron shifted nervously, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know we haven't really been on good terms lately."

"Yeah," Hermione stared at him.

"Well I just wanted you to know that after everything that happened between us I just wanted to let you know that I still care for you, Hermione. You are still my best friend."

"Ron," Hermione crossed her arms. "Please," she felt her eyes sting.

"I know but just hear me out." He stared into her eyes. "I know that Ginny told us that we have to wait to know what's going on. But Hermione I can't do that. If that ferret, Malfoy is making you do something or-" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. She stepped back from him and put up a hand.

"Ron,"

"Hermione," He grabbed her shoulders, gently. "I can help you."

"Ron," she whispered, looking at him.

"If he is hurting you I'll kill him."

"Stop," she breathed heavily.

"Hermione," he bent his head down to meet her eyes. "I still love you."

"Stop!" She stepped back from him, a tear dropping down her cheek. "You can't do that!" She yelled at him. "You can't play with my emotions like that!"

"I'm worried about you." He frowned.

"Just… stop." She tried to calm herself down. "Ron," she looked at her ex lover and sadness washed over her. "If you want to salvage whatever of this friendship we have left… you will just go now and let me tell you when I'm ready."

"Hermione,"

"Just go," she began to turn away from him but he caught her wrist.

"Don't do this," his eyes begged her. "Don't shut me out." Her mouth fell open in disgust.

"You did it first." She yanked her arm away, a smug look on her face. "I'm leaving." She bumped shoulders with him as she headed back to Hogsmeade on the half covered snow trail, her ex lover watching her leave him behind this time.

* * *

><p>Hermione cried on the bathroom floor as she stared at her silver ring on the tile floor. She had kept it hidden in the back of her drawer until now. She should have flushed <em>it<em> instead. It was the ring Ron had gotten her after a month of them being together. It had a cliché saying and a heart on it just like Lavender's necklace. Coincidentally, Hermione had taken it off the night they went to the Great Hall and put on their show and had not put it back on since.

She picked it up and read the ring for the one hundredth time. _Always._ It was on the inside of the ring as the heart was on the outside carved in. It was simple and cheesy yet to her at the time it had meant so much. And maybe it still did to her, considering she could not get rid of it.

Did that mean she still had feelings for Ron? She did not know. She was so confused, she was scared, and she just wished he had never come up to her today. How dare he tell her that he still loved her? It was just wrong. Even if it had been in a friendly way. But the look in his eyes said differently and that's what had frightened her. Not to mention he has a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend, even if nobody really knows yet.

She closed her eyes and cracked her neck. What was she going to do? _Nothing_, she was going to do absolutely nothing about it. She was not going to tell Ginny and she was certainly not going to tell Draco.

Hermione put the ring down and covered her face with her hands. She felt out of control with her life. She felt out of control with her feelings. Why could she not control them? They were the reason she was sitting on the bathroom floor, crying, holding her ex lover's ring he gave her. "Stupid promise ring," she picked it up. "What is a promise anyway?" She scoffed. Hermione sighed, and pushed herself up from the cold tiles and held the ring tightly in her palm; she could feel it indenting in her skin.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Draco ran his hands up Hermione's arms and smiled down at her.<p>

"Hi," she did not return the smile. They went back to their old meeting place in the bathroom, considering the weather outside.

"Did you get a dress yesterday?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because I can't wait to take it off you." Draco smirked. Hermione's lip twitched into an attempted smile and walked past him. She turned to face him and leaned back against the sink. Draco eyed her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"I don't buy it." He walked over to her.

"I'm fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's nothing." Hermione knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Are you rethinking the dance?" He asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled, looking down at the ground. "I just don't think it might be the best idea."

"Then what do you want to do?" He snapped.

"Draco," she looked at him. "If I knew I would tell you."

"What's up with you today?"

"You always knew how I felt about this idea."

"Yeah but you're acting all moody."

"I am not!" Hermione said defensively.

"Oh really?" Draco grunted. "Is it Potter or Weasley?" Hermione flinched at Ron's name.

"No, listen I really don't want to talk about this right now." She began to walk away. "I'll just see you later when were both no so tense."

"Hey," he said from behind her. "I'm not the tense one here."

"Draco," Hermione turned around to face him. "Don't start,"

"I was in a good mood till you showed up all-"

"Then I'll just leave you to yourself." She snapped. Draco reached out and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Let go," she pried his hand off of her.

"No," he pulled her back into the bathroom. "I'm not letting you leave like this. We finally got our relationship into a steady thing. I'm not letting a dumb fight ruin that. Now tell me, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said it was nothing." Hermione finally got her arm free. "I'm just feeling very anxious about everything is all." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that really all?" He stepped closer to her.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, looking up into his grey eyes. "I swear," she lied.

"Okay," he put his hands on her shoulders. "I just want everything to be okay with us." He shook her playfully.

"Me too," she gave him a small smile.

"I love you," he wrapped one of her curls in his finger. "You know that?"

"Yeah," she averted his eyes. "I know that."

Hermione quickly slipped away from him in the bathroom and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She felt as if somebody had put a heavy weight on her chest and she could barely breathe.

She did not know what was happening to her. She thought she was so sure of everything just a few days ago, and now everything is crashing again. She had almost caused another fight with Draco, and she had unwanted feelings fluttering back into her every time she thought of Ron. She had tried to avoid him since their encounter.

Damn her, she really hated herself. How could one minute she be so sure of somebody and then the next minute she wasn't? She has Draco now; she had wanted him for a while. And when she finally gets him, her feelings change? Or is it that she knows she can't every really have him and so she is letting her feelings for Ron come back as an excuse not to be with him in fear she won't be able to have him? That had to be it. Hermione knew that in the long run she couldn't have Draco, so she is trying to end it with him first instead of having to face the heartbreak of not being able to have him later.

But then again, she was not giving them a fair chance. She was not a psychic? How would she know if they could make it? _Gut-feeling_, she told herself.

Hermione walked past Professor Slughorn's room and stopped in her tracks. She hesitated before going over to the door and knocking on it. When she got no response, she tried her luck and jiggled the door handle. The door opened and she poked her head inside. "Professor Slughorn?" She called out. She waited for a response but did not get one. Hermione quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her eyes traveled over to his wine bottles and she headed over to them, with a plan in mind. She grabbed at one of his many bottles of wine, one half full, and plucked it up. She popped off the cork and took a swig of it.

Hermione looked around his room. It was warm and quiet and she really wished she could just lie on his couch and fall asleep. She sighed and chugged down more of the wine. At this point she really did not care of getting caught. Her life was already screwed up as it was. She blew out a breath and popped down on the floor, finishing the rest of the bottle in fifteen minutes. She unsteadily got up from the floor and found another wine bottle exact to the one she had just finished. She opened it, poured half of its contents into the one she finished off and put the cork back on both of them.

Hermione closed her eyes, and put a hand out to steady herself. She was still in control of her actions for a couple more minutes before she knew it would hit her. She reopened her eyes and fixated them on the door. She began to head for it and walked out of the room, remembering to close the door behind her. She began to wander through the hallways, stumbling here and there, and it was twenty minutes later when she finally figured out where everybody was going, to the Great Hall for dinner. "I'm starving!" She told a guy in the hall next to her.

"Cool," the guy said to her.

"Who are you?" She squinted at him.

"Jonathon," he said, uneasily. He noticed her odd behavior.

"I'm Hermione," she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She stated firmly.

"Yeah I know," he shook her hand quickly and dropped it.

"It was nice talking to you," she began to slur. "But I must tell my friends something." The idea had come to her when she walked into Professor Slughorn's room. She had needed some way to tell her friends about her and Draco without any worry or fear. And then it came to her, the only way she knew how she could accomplish that. To be drunk. She could take Harry and Ron in that state; hell she would not even care how she did it, she just would. She hadn't really been thinking about the consequences when the idea came to her, she just did it.

Hermione stumbled her way into the Great Hall, spotted her friends, and marched over to them. "I have an announcement," she tipped over and grabbed Ginny's shoulder for support. "Whoa," she said. She let go of her friend's shoulder and straightened herself up. "I have an announcement." She said again.

"Hermione?" Ginny stood up next to her. "Are you okay?" She had everybody's attention now, it was her perfect chance.

"Every- everything is fine." She gave Ginny a smile. "I'm- I'm going to tell them, about you know what." She whispered the last part to Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled. "Okay right," she looked back at Ron and Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Shh! This isn't about you, Harry." She put up her pointer finger and shook it at him. "Now listen, I have an announcement!"

"We get that…" Ron said, uneasily.

"Oh my god, are you drunk?" Ginny's mouth fell open.

"I-I no!" Hermione tried to contain her laughter.

"Oh my god, you are!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Hermione!" Harry stood up from his seat.

"Will- will you guys let me talk!" She threw up her free hand.

"No, I am taking you to our room!" Ginny began to pull Hermione's arm.

"Stop," she tried to pull her arm free of Ginny's hand. "Stop!"

"Hermione, you're making a scene!" Ginny scolded her. What was her friend thinking? Getting drunk? This was not the right way to break this kind of information to everyone.

"I need to tell them!" Hermione protested.

"Not here and not now!" Ginny whispered.

"Yes now!" Hermione frowned at her friend. "Listen!" Hermione bent over and banged her hand on the table. "I need to say something!"

"Hermione, my god please control yourself!"

"Oh I lost that a long time ago." Hermione told Ginny, throwing her arm up in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said, shockingly. "I can't believe you got yourself drunk."

"I really think you need to take her upstairs." Harry looked around nervously. People were beginning to stare.

"I'm trying!"

"I want to hear what she has to say." Ron shrugged and Harry and Ginny threw him a look.

"Not helping," Harry frowned. Ginny looked around at the staring students and her eyes caught onto Malfoy's. He was frowning. Ginny stared at him, then out the door, then back at him, then out the door. Hoping he would catch the indication, Ginny began to pull on Hermione's arm again.

"I have an idea," Ginny improved. "We will go to the doors over there and announce to the whole Great Hall!" Hermione shook her head at her friend.

"I'm fine here,"

"No," Ginny tugged on her friend.

"Let me help," Harry offered.

"I've got this," Ginny told him.

"Ginny but I need to tell them about-"

"I know about your dress that you just got! We will tell them later."

"But-"

"Okay, come on," Hermione's drunken state won in Ginny's favor as her unsteadiness gave in and Ginny pulled her out of the Great Hall.

Once all eyes were off of them, Ginny put Hermione up against the wall. "Don't say anything," she frowned at her friend. Hermione frowned back. They waited a minute before Draco finally came out and mumbled to them which bathroom to go to. Ginny waited a few seconds before tugging Hermione along beside her to the right bathroom.

The minute they were in, Draco turned around to face them, fuming. "What the fuck was that?" He yelled. This was the first time Ginny had actually _seen_ proof that Draco and Hermione were together.

"She's drunk," Ginny frowned, scared from his reaction. Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ow," she frowned.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Malfoy let her go." Ginny told him. He looked at Ginny then back at Hermione and dropped his grip.

"Fine, but I will be seeing you later." He stared at Hermione for another second longer and broke it off. He bumped past her and left the bathroom. Hermione looked at her friend and shut her eyes.

"What were you doing?" Ginny yelled, not able to control her anger. She knew talking to Hermione in this state would do no good.

"Ginny," Hermione breathed.

"Just please stop talking." She grabbed Hermione's wrist. "I just saved your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Insane day yesterday! I went to comic con and met Anthony Michael Hall (The Breakfast Club/Weird Science/16 Candles/Vacation), James Marsters (Buffy/Angel/PS I Love You), Charisma Carpenter (Buffy/Angel/Charmed), Nicholas Brendon (Buffy), the voice of Pocahontas, Lou Ferrigno (The Incredible Hulk), Amy Bruni (Ghost Hunters), Mercedes McNab (Buffy/Angel), Norman Reemus (Boondock Saints/Charmed/Walking Dead), Christine Elise (Child's Play 2), Anthony Guajardo (Walking Dead), Kelly Donavon (Buffy).

And I saw or was like right next to some of the cast from Willy Wonka, Julie Benz (Buffy/Dexter/Jawbreaker/Saw 5/Angel) I was going to get her autograph but her line was too long, also the other Boondock Saints guy, more Walking Dead people, Edward Furlong (the kid from Terminator 2) and like a bunch of other people.

It was amazing, I got a hug from Nicholas and Kelly (his twin brother) and my hands caressed by Norman Reemus, major hottie, he also greeted me with a hi babe and when I went back to get a picture with him I got a what's up sugar pop? Why can't every guy greet me like that? Haha, sorry for another rant, please review I appreciate and read every one of them!

Brittany


	15. Mistakes

**A/N- Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but school is starting up soon and it's just going to be very hectic so just try to be patient with me and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Mistakes**

"Get up," Ginny threw back the covers on Hermione's bed and crossed her arms. Hermione moaned from the light streaming in the room and hitting her eyes. She tossed her arm over her face.

"No," she moaned, swatting her other hand up and down to indicate to Ginny to shut the blinds.

"You need to get up," Ginny told her.

"Just let me sleep." Hermione rolled over so her face was in her pillow.

"You need to get up, go get something to eat and then talk to Draco." Ginny walked around the bed. Hermione mumbled something but Ginny did not catch it. "What?" She snapped her fingers at Hermione.

"I said," Hermione put up her head. "That he's probably eating right now and never wanting to talk to me again." She put her head back down.

"Okay, you know what," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "You need to get up and go talk to him." She pulled her friend.

"Ginny I have a massive headache-"

"Well that's your fault, now get up!" She pulled Hermione out of bed and she groaned.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione put her face in her hands. "I don't want to talk to anybody right now." She stood up on two shaky legs. "I just need a bathroom."

"Throw on your robe and go talk to him." Ginny shook her head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Hermione grabbed onto the bed post. "It was just that… I wanted to tell Harry and Ron without fearing what they might do." She looked sadly over at her friend. "But that was the worst possible way I could probably ever tell them."

"Damn right," Ginny stared at her friend in disgust. "You are so lucky I was there. You almost ruined two friendships and a relationship all in one evening."

"Ginny I'm sorry!" She dropped her hand and faced her friend. "I don't know what came over me."

"Ever since you've been with Malfoy you have been acting so different. Doing things you should not be doing." Ginny walked around Hermione and faced her. "I don't even know you anymore. Doubting yourself, doing irresponsible things, like," she whispered, "having sex with him." Hermione frowned. "Getting drunk and walking into the Great Hall making a huge scene!"

"I know!" Hermione bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to say." Ginny just shook her head and headed over to the door.

"You need to go talk to Malfoy." She looked over her shoulder and back at Hermione. "I want to let you know I am here for you. But I don't approve of this relationship anymore." Hermione drew in a shaky breath as she watched her friend walk out the door.

She did not even bother going to the Great Hall to get breakfast, she decided to walk straight to the bathroom that her and Draco meet up in. Whether he was going to be in there or not, she was going to wait. She didn't focus on what she was going to say to him when she saw him; she just concentrated on her throbbing head on the walk there.

Hermione tried to keep her head down so she did not have to look at the light coming in from the windows. She watched her feet moving her to where she needed to be. The air changed when she went into the bathroom, and she got chills up her arm. Hermione looked up and took slow breaths. She watched Draco pacing back and forth and he stopped when he saw her. They stared at each other and when she began to grow uncomfortable she cleared her throat.

"I-"

"Don't," Draco stuck up his hand.

"Dra-" she took a few steps closer to him but he backed up and shook his head.

"I said don't," Hermione frowned, hurt washing over her. "You," Draco took a deep breath to calm him down, "almost ruined any chance we had last night of being together." Hermione kept quiet. "What the hell were you thinking? Getting drunk to tell everyone? I- I-" Draco threw up his hands, "I don't understand!" He turned to Hermione. "Why?"

"Can't I talk now?" Draco crossed his arms. "It's just that," Hermione took a deep breath, "I was scared to tell Ron and Harry about… us. So I thought maybe if I wasn't in my state of mind I would not care if I told them or for their reactions." Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Draco just stared at her. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do it that way. I don't know what I was thinking no- I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid." Hermione bit her lower lip and studied Draco. His hair slicked back, his neatly tucked robe, his piercing gray eyes, porcelain skin. She caught her own reflection in the mirror and frowned.

Draco walked over to the sink slowly, leaned on it and chuckled. Hermione didn't move as he began tapping the sink with his hands. "Oh Hermione," he looked back over his shoulder at her. "What am I going to do with you?" He looked in the mirror this time and found her reflection, staring at him in horror. "Huh?" He asked, apparently waiting for an answer. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I don't know what else to tell you besides you're scaring me." He spun around to face her this time and headed over to her. He stopped in front of her and looked her up and down.

"If this is too much for you, I want you to walk away now."

"Draco, come on," Hermione frowned.

"Listen to me Granger," he stared into her eyes, "walk away now if you don't want to deal with this."

"I'm dealing," Hermione whispered.

"Is that what you call this?" He laughed in her face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I've already lost some things because of you." He eyed her. "Yet I'm still here, aren't I?" Draco looked away from her, taking in what she said.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to get into it right now," she walked around him and turned back to face him. "Let's just focus on the dance right now, okay?"

"I don't know, is it okay?" He pressed her.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

"What's there to focus on then?"

"How we're going to make our entrance. I was thinking we will walk in together, so we will meet by the stairs and get ourselves situated. By the way my dress is navy blue for you're um tie." Draco smirked. "Questions will come flying at us; let me handle Ron and Harry. I warn you not to say anything insulting to them. Cross that, don't say anything instead and-"

"Hermione,"

"You can take care of your friends once we handle Ron and Harry, who knows how long that's going to take-"

"Hermione," he inched closer to her.

"Or unless you really don't need to take care of your friends, I'm not really sure. You might want to get that figured out-"

"Hermione!" Hermione looked at Draco and her mouth hung open. "Love," he walked the rest of the way over to her and lightly touched her arms. "Calm down, you are stressing yourself out." He kissed her forehead. "Do you ever give yourself a day off?" He joked. "Listen, we can handle Potter and Weasley, it's not them I'm even worried about. And screw my friends. We've got it under control, okay?" He kissed her cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay," Hermione mumbled looking up at him. "I'm just scared."

"I know," he said, finally kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>"What?" Hermione tried to hide behind her hair, and for once she wished it was bigger. She was in first period and she could literally feel Harry's eyes burning into her skull.<p>

"Um," she could tell he was readjusting his glasses. "Last night…"

"Was nothing," she said.

"Oh is that what they call it now?" Hermione put down her quill and looked at him.

"Last night was me just having some fun and it was a bad choice." She watched him study her.

"What did you want to tell us?" He leaned in and whispered quickly.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry Harry but last night was a bit hazy." Harry frowned.

"It seemed to be eating at you…"

"Well I can't quite remember what it was." Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Where did you even get alcohol?"

"Hmm," Hermione cleared her throat and she breathed a sigh of relief when the professor began talking.

She felt Harry's eyes on her through the whole period. By the time class was almost over, Hermione wanted to take her book and smack Harry over the head with it. Why couldn't her friends just leave her alone? Why did they always have to be so _caring_? _That's weird_, she thought, when did she not want caring friends? When class did end, Hermione gathered up her books and turned to Harry. "Staring at me won't do any good."

"Sorry," Harry's face flushed red and he turned away, _finally_. She stood up and made her way out of class, once again rehearsing what she would say to Harry and Ron when the day comes that she had to tell them about her and Draco. _Be a lot easier to write it in a note_, she kept on coming up with different way to tell them, even though she knew there was only one way Harry and Ron deserved to be told. Directly to them, Hermione gulped.

When lunch rolled around, Hermione was starving. Seeing as though she skipped breakfast, she was the first one of her friends there at the table. She began eating right away. As she indulged on her food, she felt a presence before her and she let her eyes drift up to see a black robed person. She sat back to reveal her visitor and she almost choked on her food. Draco was standing in front of her on the other side of the table, clear as day, in the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. Draco smirked and patted down his tie.

"Hey,"

"You need to go before anybody else sees you here!" She stood up.

"I just wanted to say-" Hermione looked over at the main doors and saw Harry and Ron enter. She looked back at Draco.

"Oh god they're coming!" She looked at him frantically.

"Hermione-"

"Here," she grabbed his tie and pulled him down.

"What the-"

"Just play along!" She snuck a glance at Ron and Harry, who had spotted them and were nearing faster than before.

"What are you-"

"Shut up," she hissed at him and waited for the right moment… "Don't call me that again!" She held on to his tie tighter and shoved him back. The three of them watched as Draco stumbled a few feet back and then caught himself. He fixated a confused look at Hermione, and then readjusted his tie. "We're done here," she instructed him. Draco looked at Ron and Harry.

"Fine," he turned and went back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Ron turned his head to look at Hermione.

"Oh you know, Malfoy being his pathetic self." She waved them off and sat back down. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "It's nothing," she insisted, "don't worry about it." Hermione let her eyes wander over to Draco and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was staring at her. And he did not look pleased.

* * *

><p>"What did I do now?" Hermione's wrist was finally free and she found herself in the bathroom she was in this morning again. Draco had caught her in the hallway, and against her many protests he had dragged her here.<p>

"What the hell were you doing in the Great Hall? Making me seem like the bad guy again?" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Excuse me? But what the hell were you doing coming over to the Gryffindor table to talk to me like you do that regularly?" Draco frowned.

"I was only going to be over there for a minute."

"It was the only thing I could think of." Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"In the Great Hall, to say that you were just being yourself."

"An asshole?"

"It's the only one they know of you." Hermione told him. Draco let that sink in. Hermione went over and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's just stop fighting. I feel like that's all we do is fight." He looked down at her.

"Agreed," he grinned.

"Now what did you want to tell me earlier?" He looked confused and then seemed to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh, right," he dropped their hands. "I just wanted to let you know that I needed to tell you something later." Hermione looked confused.

"Wait a minute; all you wanted to tell me was that you wanted to tell me something later?"

"Yeah," he said, not understanding her confusion.

"So all that happened in the Great Hall could have been avoided?"

"Stop," he warned her.

"What?"

"You are starting up again." Hermione was about to say something but she thought twice about it and shut her mouth. "I wanted to tell you that I have decided during winter break I will tell my parents about us. I wasn't sure when I was going to but they need to be told that in person and I just wanted to let you know."

"In case you don't come back?" Hermione frowned and Draco looked puzzled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are dating a Muggle-born and that is everything they are against." He sighed and looked down.

"And that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"They are trying to get me to become…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Becoming What?"

"A Death Eater," Hermione stared at him, her mouth unable to move. Draco continued, "I am not going to become one, if that's what you are wondering. But I mean come on, Hermione. You know my father is one; of course they would try to make me one. But I'm not going to do it." Hermione looked a little more relieved. She studied his face and it slowly dropped into one of concern.

"When you go home to tell them about us. That's when they will try to make you join them." Draco nodded slowly. "Great," Hermione said sarcastically. "Look Draco, if telling them about us will lead them to do this…" she grabbed his hand again. "I don't care if you tell them or not."

"They are going to try to make me join them either way." He pulled his hand away from hers and began to leave. "I need to go and think about some things." He told her, not looking back. Hermione watched him leave and frowned.

"Okay," she said, standing alone in the bathroom.

"Talking to yourself?" Moaning Myrtle came out from one of the stalls.

"Might as well be," she did not bother looking at the ghost as she headed out behind Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Wow I did not even realize till right now that I'm past 200 reviews, and for that I thank you and I will also give you this… next chapter is the day of the dance! Any predictions on what might happen? Let me know what you think and what you thought about the chapter!

Thanks for reviewing!

Brittany


	16. Chicken

**A/N- The beginning is written differently in this chapter, well until the first cutoff, just a heads up.**

**Another important side note… did you guys here that Tom Felton did not deny that he and Emma Watson kissed? I just found out yesterday! He was being interviewed and the guy told Tom that Emma had said he was the only one that she had kissed in Harry Potter that turned her on just to get him to admit that they kissed and he didn't deny it. Tom's tweet later was (to the interviewer) **"**daveberry_tweet**** ps emma's 'turned on' comment, she will love u for making that up! i'll be honest and say dan & rupert definitely did lol" if you want to hear the audio of the interview it's on youtube, if you can't find it just message me! And for you major Feltson shippers that have been left in the dark for the past few days like me, apparently he also just tweeted, emma, (yes that's all) right after that interview but deleted it right after he tweeted it, people copied it though, so I saw the picture of it. Haha, anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, clearly.**

**Chicken**

Hermione woke up with anxiety; she wiped her sweaty palms on the bed, and closed her eyes. Today was the day.

Draco slowly arose in bed and brushed back his knotty hair. A smirk played on his lips, it was finally here.

Hermione brought her knees up to her chest and put her head on them. She had been running this day through her head for the past two weeks. Rehearsed everything, but yet she felt unprepared.

Draco tossed off the covers from his half naked body and stood up. He had been waiting for this day, he was just going to let the events flow and go along with it. It was better that way for him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip; she could feel every emotion running through her at that moment. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Draco was ready to tell the school about them. It was getting him one step closer to telling his parents, and this was the easy part. And he was a bit excited to see everybody's reactions.

Hermione wished that she had more time.

Draco could not wait for tonight, he felt like throwing on his suit right now.

Hermione wanted to crawl under her bed and not come out.

Draco was ready.

Hermione was nothing close.

* * *

><p>"Stop that," Ginny swatted her friends hand at the table in the Great Hall. Hermione dropped her hand and looked sheepishly at her friend. "You've been eating more of your nails then actual food." Hermione made a face.<p>

"I'm nervous," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, and everybody can tell. So stop!" Ginny whispered back.

"Ginny," Hermione motioned at Harry, who had his face in the newspaper, and Ron who had his face in food. "I want you to tell them that tonight I will tell them what's been going on."

"Okay," Ginny told her. This was Hermione's plan; she wanted Harry and Ron to know that something was coming tonight so they wouldn't be as surprised as they would if they had no idea. She studied her friend's faces; this might be the last time, at least for a while, that they would be civil towards her. She would take advantage of it as much as she could.

"Harry," she put a hand over her friend's and smiled.

"Yeah Hermione?" He asked, looking over his newspaper.

"And Ron," she put her other free hand over his. Maybe she was taking this too far… "I just wanted to remind you guys that you are my best friends and nothing will change that." She smiled at them.

"You too 'Mione," Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Hmm yes," she pulled her hands back. "That was fun, okay I'm going to go but I will see you guys later." She stood up from the table and exchanged a glance with Ginny. They all watched her leave.

"That was… odd," Ron said.

"Yes it was," Harry adjusted his glasses.

"So you guys, I need to tell you something." Harry and Ron looked at Ginny. "Tonight Hermione will tell you what's been going on between her and Malfoy."

"You know I've been thinking about that," Harry folded up his newspaper and set it down on the table. "Maybe Draco was in trouble and Hermione felt bad and offered to help him. And maybe she was afraid we would get mad about her helping him so she kept it a secret." Harry looked between Ginny and Ron.

"Maybe," Ron took a sip of his drink. "But what if Hermione and Draco have secretly been meeting up because…" he paused and looked at them for dramatic effect. Ginny's heart slammed against her chest. "They are now friends." Ginny watched as Harry broke into a smile and chuckled.

"That's a good one, Ron," Ron thought about it before shrugging.

"Yeah, hell would freeze over before that."

"Hermione would never befriend that jerk, remember a while ago when we caught them in here and he was bothering her?" Ginny frowned. "They would never become friends. They are too different."

"They are, aren't they?" Ginny bit her lip; she had not meant that to slip out.

"Yeah, they are." Ron agreed. Ginny felt bad, she was not helping her friend out at all. She stood up to leave before any more negative comments slipped out.

"I need to go to, see you guys later." She looked over at Harry and gave him a small smile. She had wished he had asked her to the dance instead of Dean. _She_ should have asked him. When she found out that no one had said yes to him, she was going to make a move. Before she knew it he asked Luna to go as a friend, and she did not want to go alone so she accepted Dean's invite. "Okay, bye," she said awkwardly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran her hand through the silk fabric of her dress, a frown placed on her face. Why couldn't she just get happy and stay that way? She sighed and placed the dress down on the bed, smoothing out the edges. It was a beautiful dress, and it deserved to be worn by someone who wanted to be in it. Not her, Hermione did not want to put it on. Because she knew when she did, it was the moment of truth, literally.<p>

She still had hours before she needed to get ready. Her stomach felt queasy and she regretted not eating breakfast.

Hermione stared at her dress. She loved Draco, she really did. She just wished there was an easier way to be with him. "Draco," she whispered, touching the fabric one last time before wrapping it up. It had gotten there just in time like the sales clerk said.

Hermione looked over at her door. She had not seen Draco all day; she hadn't even bothered looking for him in the Great Hall. And she blew him off in the bathroom, where they usually met up. But hopefully not anymore.

She figured she should go and find him, go over any last minute details. But what details really were there? Show up together, and watch as all hell breaks loose. She figured she would not even get in her speech between all the yelling. The speech she perfected so many times before she finally decided that it was the right one. And she couldn't help but notice it was also the one that she did not mention she was in love with him.

* * *

><p>Draco decided not to get mad at Hermione for not showing up in the bathroom. He even waited an extra twenty minutes than he ever would have. All they did now was fight, and on this day the last thing they needed to do was fight. After all, they only had each other on their side.<p>

He walked out of the bathroom and down the busy corridors of Hogwarts. He watched as all the students hurried about getting ready for the big evening. _Bigger than you think…_ he shook his head. At first when he woke up this morning he was pretty excited to tell everyone. Now he was just feeling stressed out. And he knew exactly who to blame for that.

Draco was using tonight as an experiment for when he tells his parents. What not to say or do. He knew Harry and Ron would be a little different than his own parents, obviously, but he figured anyone would do.

He was getting worried about Hermione. Ever since her drunken mistake he knew it was taking a huge toll on her, and he was scared. What if something goes horribly wrong? He could lose her, forever.

He huffed in frustration and headed to the Slytherin common room. He had discussed with Hermione where they would meet and at what time. He checked a clock. Exactly nine hours before he would meet up with her at seven.

He loosened his collar, as his neck grew hot. He felt as if all eyes were on him. Maybe he was a little more nervous than he initially thought.

* * *

><p>"You excited?" Ginny said as Hermione zipped up her dress.<p>

"Um excited, I don't know if I would say that." Hermione turned her friend around and looked her up and down. "God Gin, you look beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you," Ginny frowned at Hermione. "Aren't you going to change?" Hermione glanced over at her dress that still lay on the bed in its plastic cover.

"Um yeah, in a minute." Ginny took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to her.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're the girl who knows everything," Ginny smiled, "and I think you would know if you picked the right guy."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered back before pulling her friend in a tight embrace. "I'm just scared," she said over her friends shoulder.

"Love is scary," Ginny said, pulling back.

"I wish it weren't," Hermione walked over to her dress and sat down next to it.

"Who doesn't?" Ginny held out her hand to Hermione, who took it.

"What if they don't talk to me again?" Hermione frowned.

"Then what kind of friends would they be?" Ginny shook their hands, and squeezed them before letting go. "Just be brave and you'll be fine."

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

"Alright I'm going to finish getting dressed. And join the rest of the girls in the bathroom for glamour hour." She winked at her friend. Hermione chuckled.

"See you in there," she watched Ginny walk into the bathroom. Hermione stood up from the bed, the plastic cover rustling together. This was it. She grabbed for the dress. She could not avoid it any longer. Hermione slipped out of her clothes and she felt a chill run up her spine as she pulled the silk fabric onto her skin. It was a navy blue strapless that had ruffles at the bottom that went around the dress but stopped on her lower back so in the front the ruffles went diagonally down the dress. It was breath taking and she looked wonderful in it. But felt anything but inside. She paired it with a chunky silver necklace. She then went into the bathroom, and against her protests, Ginny had put on her a lot more makeup than she would have wanted, and curled her hair into a more tamed look.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Now this was a girl that Draco Malfoy deserved, maybe on the outside but she wasn't so sure on the inside.

Her hand went over her stomach again as she told herself to take slow breaths. Her nerves were driving her crazy. She felt more on edge than ever before. In the past six years she had battled with so much, yet this seemed like one of the scariest things she had yet to do. How could one man bring her to the edge like this?

_He got what he wanted._ She brought a shaky hand up to her face. At the beginning, all he wanted was for her to go insane from him, drive her right off the edge. And he had done just that.

"Are you ready?" Hermione, startled from her thoughts, looked over uneasily at Ginny as she dropped her hand from her face.

"Um, yeah, just go on ahead." She told her.

"No, come on, let's walk together." Hermione shook her head.

"It's fine, just go on without me. I'll see you in there." Ginny looked worriedly at her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Hermione said, unconvincingly. "I just need a few minutes to myself." Ginny nodded, understandingly.

"Alright, see you there." She gave a small smile to her before leaving the room. Luckily, Lavender and Parvati had left only minute before.

Hermione stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She opened her drawer and grabbed at the familiar item, getting a flash of herself in the mirror. She looked different.

Hermione walked over to the bedroom door and grabbed for the handle. "Oh god," she muttered, putting her forehead on the cool wood. This was really happening. Yet she felt as if she were in a dream. A nightmare.

She took slow breaths trying to calm herself down. It was time. She turned the doorknob and opened it, feeling sick to her stomach.

Hermione made her way out of the common room and down the moving staircases. When she got to the floor she needed to be on she stopped in her tracks. Panic washing over her. She looked down the corridor to the right, where the dance was and where Draco was waiting for her. And then she looked down the other corridor to her left, where darkness seemed to fill the empty hall. She held up her dress and slipped off her high heels.

Hermione looked down the right hallway again, closed her eyes, and muttered an apology. Before she took off down the left hallway, high heels in one hand, her heart thudding in her chest, and all she thought she stood for, still left behind in that spot, wondering what would have happened if she went the _right_ way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I saw Rise of the Planet of the Apes yesterday, Tom was looking mega gorgeous as always, he did a great job too. Awesome movie, recommend you see it if you still haven't.

And I know all of you have been waiting for the moment Harry and Ron find out, I promise you it will take place in the next chapter! So until then, review please!

Brittany


	17. Statement

**A/N- Could this be the chapter that you were all waiting for? Possibly, you will have to read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Statement**

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. He checked the clock that hung above the doors for the hundredth time, but this time it read seven-thirty. He had heard of girls being fashionably late, but this was Hermione Granger after all. She defined on time. Plus he had seen her Weaslette friend walk into the dance with Dean Thomas fifteen minutes ago. Didn't girls go together?

He sighed in frustration and uncrossed his arms. Where the hell was she? He could not wait any longer, he was nervous enough as it is. Draco headed over to where the dance was, and walked through the doors. He stepped to the side, to not block the way, and searched the room. He needed to find the Weasley girl and ask her if she knew where Hermione was.

He was busy searching the crowd when he felt a pair of hands on his arm. His eyes darted next to him to reveal a smirking Pansy. He eyed her and pulled his arm away when her hands started up his arm. She was wearing a short black dress, no surprise. "Hey Draco," she cooed. "Where's your mysterious date?" She pretended to look around the room. "No show?" She looked back over at him and placed a hand on his navy blue tie. Draco gave her a smug look before taking her hand and dropping it to her side.

"She's coming," he said.

"Of course she is," Pansy patted his tie again. "You know Draco if you didn't have a date you could have always-"

"I said she's coming." He threw her a warning glance and she backed off.

"Fine," Pansy ran her hands down her dress. "I have to get back to my date anyways." She gave him an unsatisfied look before heading into the crowd of students. Draco blew out a breath; he just needed to find Weasley. He ran a hand through his feathered hair as he began searching the crowd with his eyes again. He caught a glimpse of red hair in the mess of students, and hoped it wasn't Ron, and made his way through the mashed up students grinding and jumping around. When he got to the middle of the dance floor he found Ginny and Dean dancing on top of each other. He walked over to Ginny and grabbed at her wrist.

"Hey," he said over the blaring music.

"Man, what are you doing?" Dean yelled at him. Ginny looked at Draco and caught the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning away from Dean. "What happened?"

"Where is she?" Draco yelled.

"Where is who?" Dean yelled back. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny over to a more vacant spot.

"Where is Hermione?" He asked.

"What do you mean? She's not here yet?" Draco shook his head and Ginny frowned. "I haven't seen her."

"You didn't walk down with her?"

"No, she stayed behind and said she would come in a bit." Draco looked back at the crowd of people. He could feel his heart beating faster. "Maybe she's coming right now." Draco looked back at Ginny and frowned. Was that pity she was giving him?

"I should go find her," he looked over his shoulder.

"Do you know where she might be?" Draco didn't answer Ginny as he turned around and made his way out of the room and into the hallway. He felt he could breathe out there better. He craned his neck to look at the staircase, still no sign of her. Draco looked down the dim lighted hallway; maybe she was in the bathroom and wanted to speak to him before they told everybody? He decided that it was a possibility, and raced towards the bathroom.

"Hermione?" He called out, when he entered the bathroom. Chills ran down his spine, it looked like no one had even been in there.

"She's not here," Moaning Myrtle slowly came out from the wall and hovered above his head.

"Has she been in here recently?" He asked. Myrtle shook her head no and chuckled.

"She's ruining everything, isn't she?" Draco frowned. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah well don't," Draco coldly said to the ghost before leaving the bathroom. He walked through the halls, thinking of places where she could be and he stopped.

Where was the last place he ever saw Hermione truly happy? He raced down the halls and pounded up staircases. He knew where she was.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked over the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts in the Astronomy Tower. She sighed; it looked so peaceful with the light flakes of snow falling from the sky. She wanted to take a picture of it. But the picture would not be of just the blanket of snow that covered the castle with the light snow falling down. It would also be a dark photo. A photo that held a lot more secrets than just of the moving image of the snow. It would be a reminder of how she got there. What she did, how she ruined everything.<p>

She let out a small whimper and her bottom lip trembled. She fiddled with the small round object between her thumb and pointer finger. She wanted to reach out and open her hand so the object would fall into the snow and be hidden in the blanket of snow forever. Yes, she should do it. She would do it.

Hermione, with a clenched fist, held the object in the palm of her hand and brought it out and over the ground. All she needed to do was open her hand and it would be gone. She felt her hand unclench and she slowly began to open it…

"I knew I would find you here." Hermione gasped, and spun around. Her fist, still with the object in it, on her chest. Her eyes ran over the gorgeous blond standing on the other side of the room from her. He looked exhausted.

"Draco," she breathed. "What are you doing up here?"

"I should be asking you that." He crossed his arms, frowning.

"Oh," she turned around to look back out at the grounds. "Thinking," she said.

"And were you thinking about coming down?" He asked. She heard the sharpness in his voice.

"No," she honestly said, and was surprised when it slipped out. "I was going to leave you there." He scoffed.

"Why? Why did you bail? What was all that shit about fighting for love? You are full of it, Hermione."

"I know!" She spun around. "Don't you think I know that?" She yelled. "You think I don't realize what I'm doing? Draco I'm scared!" She took a step out in front of her. "I'm scared of what might happen! Not just for me, but for you! _Us_! What if this is all a huge mistake?"

"We won't know until we find out!" He snapped.

"But what if we can't fix this mistake? I can't do this, Draco. I thought I could but I can't. I'm sorry, I'm chicken. I don't care, I know I am. I want something that I don't know I can get from you!"

"What the fuck are you-"

"I want this Malfoy," she headed over to him and shoved the ring into his hands. "I want this, and I don't know if I can get it from what we have." He eyed her and then eyed the ring.

"What is-"

"Read the inscription inside." She said, exhausted. Draco held up the ring and squinted.

"Always," he whispered. Draco looked down at her.

"That's what I want." She whispered. "I want to know that if we go through with this, it will last awhile, so I'm not going through all this for no reason. And I want to know that everything will be okay tomorrow. When you tell your parents they will accept us and let us live our lives together. That's what I want." Draco stared at her, his eyes flickering over to the ring one last time before handing it back to her.

"I can't promise any of that," he walked around her. "How the fuck would I know?" He turned back to her. "No one can predict love, Hermione. It's unpredictable."

"Yes but it's safer with some other people."

"Like Ron?" Hermione stared at him, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry… but yes." Draco closed his eyes. "But I don't want to be with him." He looked back at her. "He's my best friend, but that's all we will ever be." She held up her ring, looked at it, walked next to Draco and chucked it out the opening in the wall without hesitation. They stood there in silence and Draco slowly turned to her.

"What was that?"

"Me letting go," she smiled, staring out at the view. He hesitated before asking his next question.

"What do you want now?"

"You," she said, looking at him. "I just…" she rubbed her hands together. "I just don't know if I can do this." Draco grabbed her hand, startling her.

"Enough," he said. "You are not going through with this alone. You never were! Do you hear me?" She stared at him. "Now I can't promise anything about what will happen when we tell everyone tonight. But I can promise that tomorrow I will be there for you. Even if everyone has their backs turned from us, I will still be here." Hermione tried to hold back her tears. "If they are really your friends Hermione, they will learn to accept us. And I want you, Hermione. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now." He kissed her hand.

"Why do you put up with me?" She whispered. "I've done so many things."

"And so have I," he smirked. "Now, are you ready to go down there with me or not?" A slow smiled spread onto Hermione's face.

"I think so," Draco smiled back and slowly inched towards her face and when he met her lips he kissed her fiercely. "I love you." She said first, as they pulled back.

"I love you too." He said. "Oh and by the way, you look stunning."

"I wouldn't want anybody else by my side tonight."

"You sure?" He joked, squeezing her hand.

"Positive, now let's go." They held hands as they walked out of the Astronomy Tower and down the stairs, through the hallways, and stopped before entering the dance. _This is right, I should be with him, I deserve to be with him, I can do this._ Hermione recited in her head. And she believed herself. She looked over at Draco who was staring at her. "Ready?"

"Yes," they both headed in, hand in hand.

Hermione felt a new pair of eyes on them every step they took. _Just breath, _she reminded herself. _Everything is going to be okay._ She resisted the urge to look down at the ground, and kept her head held high. She stopped walking and her grip tightened on Draco's. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I see Harry and Ron," she said, staring at her friends from the distance. They were all sitting around a table, Luna next to Harry, Harry next to Ron, Ron next to Lavender, and then followed by Dean and Ginny. Luna, Harry, Ron, and Lavender had their backs to them.

"Let's get this over with," she heard Draco sigh and she dropped his hand.

"Follow me," she did not take her eyes off of her friends as she made her way through the crowd, Draco following close behind her. As they came into view, Ginny caught sight of her and stood up abruptly. She watched as everybody at the table looked at Ginny then turned around to see what startled her. Smiles spread across Ron and Harry's face when they saw her, but turned into a frown when they saw Draco behind her.

Hermione stopped in front of them and Draco stopped next to her, looking around at the decorated winter room, not wanting to make eye contact yet. "Hey guys," she said uneasily.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Ron stood up from their seats.

"What's he doing here?" Draco looked at Ron and rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to tell you what's been going on." Hermione slowly said. "And um I don't want to hear any um," she felt her face flush. "Just you know um okay, here it goes." She looked over at Draco and then back at Harry and Ron. She took a deep breath, "Draco and I have been sneaking around because we are… seeing each other." She watched every one of their reactions. Ron flinched, Harry blinked, Luna smiled, Dean's eyes widened, Lavender's mouth dropped open, and Ginny frowned. Harry made the first bold move and spoke.

"And when you say seeing each other you mean…"

"We are um… dating each other." Hermione said slowly.

"What?" Ron spat.

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" Lavender threw her napkin on the table and jumped up from her seat.

"Is this a joke?" Ron said, disgusted.

"Hermione," Harry shook his head. "How is this possible?"

"She fell for me, what can I say?" Draco smirked. Hermione watched Ron's jaw clench, an uneasy feeling spreading through her.

"I'm going to kill you!" They all watched as Ron lunged forward at Draco, grabbing his collar and punched him. Hermione stumbled back; her mouth hanging open as Draco fell backwards, knocking into one of the tables behind him. A few glasses spilled over and Parvati, one of the occupants at the table, gasped and quickly pushed herself away from the table before the liquid spilled into her lap. She stood up and stared in a gape at them. Hermione looked over at Ron who seemed to be inching towards Draco again.

"Ron!" She grabbed at his arm but he wrenched it away. "Stop! Please!"

"I'm going to kill him!" He informed everybody again. Draco quickly balanced himself out and ducked out of the way as Ron attempted another punch. He reached out and grabbed Ron's collar and shoved him away. Ron tumbled backwards and fell over onto a chair, and they both collapsed to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione pleaded with her best friend. Harry looked at Hermione, whipped out his wand and stepped in between Ron and Draco as they headed for each other again.

"Stop!" He yelled at them, threatening both of them with his wand.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, when Harry pointed it at him.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall rushed over and took in the scene. People standing around with shocked expressions, drinks spilled over, a chair on the ground, Harry in between a bloody nosed Malfoy and a smug looking Ron, and tears rolling down Hermione's cheeks. "Huh?" She asked again. "Can anyone give me an explanation?" Ron broke his stare off with Malfoy, threw Hermione a one last disgusted look and responded,

"You're not going to find one here." He shoved aside and chair and headed out. McGonagall looked worriedly at him and found Hermione's hurt eyes.

"Miss Granger?" She asked. Hermione just shook her head. Harry lowered his wand and mumbled a quick apology as he passed the professor and headed out after Ron. Hermione looked over at Draco then at everybody's shocked faces. She felt a sudden urge to go after Ron and Harry so she took off after them. Draco caught her wrist and she turned towards him.

"You have to stay here. We wanted to make a statement together, how can we do that if you go after them? Plus, I think Weasley needs to cool down, there's nothing more you can say to him that's going to make the situation better right now." Hermione frowned at him, but knew he was right. Draco let go of her wrist and touched his face with the back of his hand. He looked at it and the spot of blood that appeared on the back of his pasty skin. "Let's sit down," he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the table Hermione's friends were at. McGonagall came over to them.

"I don't want to see anymore fighting, do you understand?" Hermione, answering for everybody, shook her head yes. "Very well," the professor gave them all a one last worried glance, picked up the chair that was on the ground, and walked away.

"Here, let me help," Hermione took a napkin, dipped it in a glass of water and began dabbing it under Draco's nose.

"That went better than I thought it would." He admitted, Hermione sighed.

"Wait a minute," Lavender turned to Ginny, who was standing next to her. "What did you guys to do me after I found out?"

"Shut up, Lavender," Ginny told her and hurried over to Draco and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" She asked Draco.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"And you?" Ginny touched Hermione's shoulder. She handed Draco the napkin and he put it up to his nose. Hermione looked up at Ginny and wiped the smeared makeup from under her eyes.

"I'll be okay," she said. Ginny looked up at the crowd of people still watching all of them.

"Draco?" Pansy called, pushing past people in the crowd. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise followed behind her. "What the hell are you doing with that Mudblood?" Draco put down his napkin and turned to Hermione.

"I'll deal with them," he pushed his seat away from the table and stood up. He walked over to them. "Don't call her that."

"What's going on?" Crabbe asked, eyeing Hermione.

"She's my girlfriend, you jackass." They stared at him in shock.

"You're actually dating, Hermione?" Draco looked over his shoulder at Parvati, who looked frightened that she spoke up.

"Clearly," Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at his friends. "You got a problem with that?" He challenged them.

"Yeah, I do." Blaise stepped up to him. Draco stared them down.

"Well speak up, don't be afraid." Goyle raised his hand and Draco threw him a look.

"Listen, I can date who ever the fuck I want to date. And I really don't give a crap what you guys think."

"Draco, how can you date her though?" Pansy looked over at Hermione, disgusted.

"Please, half the people you've slept with." Pansy blushed and turned her face away from Draco. "That's what I thought." He looked back over at the other three. "Get over it." They looked down at the floor. "And if any of you idiots tell my parents before I do, I will curse your asses so bad." He threatened. They all nodded. Draco left it at that and walked back over to Hermione and sat down.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine," he smiled at her. "You want to dance? That's what people do at these things, right?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes," Draco took her hand and they stood up together and walked onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. All eyes were on them as they took hold of each other and smiled, letting the rest of the world fade out around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!

Brittany


	18. Speechless

**A/N- Thank you for the feedback for the last chapter! I actually really like this one that I wrote; I hope you guys do too!**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Harry Potter and it sucks.**

**Warning: The sexual content is a little heavier than the previous chapters. Figured I should warn you guys.**

**Speechless**

"Oh my god," Parvati and Padma exchanged a shocked glance and their eyes traveled back to the pair that had the whole school speechless. "I can't believe-"

"Draco and Hermione are dating?" Neville looked at Seamus who nodded.

"Ain't it somethin'?" Seamus stared at them. "Why-"

"Are they dancing?" Katie Bell leaned over in her seat and whispered to Leanne.

"Didn't you see the fight?"

"No…" Leanne nodded to where only ten minutes ago Hermione told her friends about her and Draco. Katie turned her head and saw the scene, glasses spilled, chairs in array, and a bloody napkin. "Who fought?" She looked back at her friend. Leanne smirked,

"Ron and-"

"Draco got into a fist fight over Hermione!" Romilda Vane ran over to one of the tables on the other side of the room from where the fight had taken place. Everybody looked up from the table, eyes squinted and mouths hanging open. "It was-"

"Very nerve wracking, Albus. I think something is going on between Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy-"

"And whatever it is, Minerva, I am sure Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will find a way to work it out." Dumbledore smiled at her before exiting from the dance, as the whispers and stares continued on the newly discovered couple.

* * *

><p>Harry watched his friend walk around in circles in the Gryffindor common room, knocking things to the ground. "Ron?" He asked. Ron ignored him, and swatted at some books on a desk. "Ron?" He kicked at a pair of shoes on the ground. "Ron?" He reached out for a vase. "Stop it!" He ran over to his friend and grabbed his shoulders. "Just stop," he said. Ron shook him off.<p>

"What the hell is she thinking?" Ron was fuming. "How could she date that git! He treated her horrible all of these years! He is the enemy, Harry! What happened to that?" He yelled, walking around the room again, he kicked at a desk, and grabbed at his foot. "Ow, ow," he hopped on one leg and put it back down.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, sitting down on the couch. "Their conversation in the hallway makes sense now." He cleaned his glasses.

"I just don't believe this, how can she like him?" He sat down next to Harry. "It's disgusting," Ron shook his head. "This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about."

"Maybe we should have let her explain before you jumped him." Harry smirked and then backed down when Ron threw him a look. "Listen, I just want to know how all of this happened. Maybe it's just a phase and she will get over him."

"She better," Ron crossed his arms. "What do we do now? How do we get her to dump him?"

"What?" Harry sat up and looked at his friend.

"Well he obviously doesn't like her; he is just pretending to so he can dump her later and humiliate her. So we need her to dump him first." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Or she is under some spell…" Ron thought out loud.

"You really think that?"

"Well it would make sense, wouldn't it? He's a Slytherin, Harry. He's the bad guy."

"I don't think Hermione will listen to that." Harry said, uneasily.

"She has to, she's smart." Ron stood up. "She's just too naïve to see what he's really doing."

"Ron, that hallway conversation that I heard… it didn't seem like he wanted her to break up with him. It sounded legit." He looked up at his friend.

"It's all part of the plan, Harry." He said. Harry looked unsure. "Trust me; he's doing this as some joke."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Well we obviously need to talk with her."

"Agreed," Harry stood up. "Listen, I don't think we should throw all of this on her right now. Just take it slow, talk to her calmly and find out what is going on." Ron sighed.

"Fine, but I need to find out now." He headed for the picture frame. "Coming?" He called behind to Harry. Harry sighed and nodded, following Ron out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't even noticed that people had cleared away from her and Draco on the dance floor. Her eyes peered over his shoulder only to find a bunch of people watching them from a good few feet away. She slipped out of Draco's grip and looked around, she could see everybody whispering and staring at them. It made her uncomfortable. She had been through enough for one day, the attention from the whole school would have to wait for tomorrow. "What's wrong?" Draco frowned at Hermione. Hermione looked over at him and rubbed her hands together.<p>

"Can we maybe sit down for a few minutes?" Draco scanned the crowd with his eyes; something had seemed to spook her. When he noticed the stares he looked back over at her and took her hand.

"Okay," he pulled them off the dance floor, people side stepping them like they had a disease, and they sat back down at their now empty table. Hermione reached over and took a sip of her water. She felt like somebody had put a spotlight on them, like _us_. She realized that she should have been expecting this. They created the scene, so therefore it would draw a crowd.

"How long do you want to stay?" She asked him. Draco looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Done already?"

"Sick of being stared at," she admitted.

"Well you are beautiful, and well hey I'm not so bad myself." He winked at her. This got her to smile. "Listen its fine. We can leave when you want to. Uh did you want to leave now?" He picked up his bloody napkin from the table and moved it out of the way. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out when she felt a presence approach the table. Draco looked over and he too was silent.

"Hermione," Ron stood in front of the table. "We need to talk," he threw Draco a look. "Alone," he huffed.

"Uh-" Hermione looked between Ron and Draco, not knowing what she should say. She saw Harry come up behind Ron and he gave her a small smile.

"Hermione?" Ron said, expectedly.

"I just-" she looked at Draco again.

"Ron!" Lavender called from the crowd. The four of them turned their heads to see Lavender run up to their table and make her way to Ron. She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Why do you care if _she_ dates him!" She pointed at Draco. "I'm your girlfriend here, not her!" She stomped her foot. Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance and looked back up at the two of them.

"Lav," Ron grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the table, but she resisted.

"No! Don't touch me!" She stepped back from him. "You ditched me at the dance for her!"

"I didn't leave you for her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Save it Ron, we're through."

"What?" Harry rubbed his forehead and Hermione's mouth opened slightly. Draco ruffled his hair and blew out a breath threw his nose.

"We are done! Because you obviously care for _her_ way more than you care for me." Lavender turned towards Hermione. "I don't know what you did to me that night, Granger. But you will-"

"Will what?" Draco snapped, sitting up further in his chair. Lavender looked at him and quickly shut her mouth. She looked back at Ron and shook her head, a smug look on her face.

"Goodbye, Ron," she spun around on her heels and stomped out of the dance. Ron stood their shocked and staring after her. Nobody moved until Ron slowly turned back to face them, a shocked expression still planted on his face.

"Maybe I should-" Hermione rose slowly from her seat and Draco watched her. "We can talk," she informed Harry and Ron. Ron came out of his haze and slowly nodded.

"We'll be waiting out there for you," he said as he and Harry headed out. Hermione looked down at Draco.

"Will you be okay for a little a while?" Draco sat back and out stretched his arms to behind his head.

"Yeah I think so," he smirked. Hermione nodded and turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist. "Wait," he tugged on her arm, drawing her back and she leaned down, he stretched out his neck and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, making goose bumps form on her arms. Hermione pulled back, her eyes seemed to sparkle from the light playing off them. "I'll be here when you get back." He whispered.

"And I'll come back for you." She smiled. Draco grinned at dropped his hand from her wrist. Hermione stood back up and maneuvered her way through the tables and out of the room. Her eyes adjusted to the dimmer lights when she stepped out. Across from her, Ron leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and his head down. Harry leaned on the wall, facing him. Ron seemed to have noticed someone staring at him and looked up. Hermione kept quiet and walked over to the stairs and headed up them. Ron and Harry followed behind, nobody speaking.

When they finally reached an empty corridor, Hermione sat down on a bench and watched them take a seat on the floor, in front of her. "What's up?" She asked them, when they looked up at her. "Hmm?" She tried again, but they just stared at her, almost as if they were studying her, as if she wasn't who she was anymore. "Ron? You seemed like you wanted to say something to me." He cleared his throat and chose his next words carefully.

"I don't know where to start," he scratched his head. "Actually I do what were you thinking, going out with him?" He raised his voice a little too loud for her liking. Hermione sighed and looked down at the floor. Here came the beating… and the speech…

"Draco and I really like each other. And I know it is not going to please everybody but-"

"What is this?" Ron pushed himself up from the ground and threw out his hands. "This liking of Draco?"

"Ron," Harry warned.

"What Harry? You want to know just as bad as I do!"

"I'm just confused," Harry admitted, looking over at Hermione. "How did this start?"

"Um," Hermione blushed, and she looked back down, hoping she could hide it. "It's a long story." She looked back at them. "We just fell for each other and the day I broke up with Ron I took a chance on him because I thought he liked me back. Ever since he saw me in the Great Hall, on the tables, yes he was there with Snape to see that." She tried to be as truthful as possible.

"The day you broke up with me!" Ron yelled. "You got together with Draco!" This set her off. Hermione jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Ron.

"Hey! Don't you start with me! I know you got with Lavender right after you dumped me!"

"Well at least she's not the enemy, Hermione!" Ron clenched his fists.

"Please, this is your fault Ron. If you never broke up with me, for reasons that I _do_ know about, I would never have gotten together with Draco. I first took a chance on him because of what you did to me with Lavender!"

"So this is pay back?" Ron said, stepping closer to her. Harry got up quickly to his feet.

"You guys," he said, uneasily.

"No this isn't pay back you idiot! I'm not going out with him to piss you off, that's just a bonus. I'm going out with him because I love him!" Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open. If they opened any further, she was sure their jaws would fall off. She was shocked herself to say the least. That was definitely _not_ in the speech.

"What?" They said in unison. Hermione's heart began to race.

"I said," she began slowly, "that I am in love with him. W-we are in love with each other."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked, astonished.

"No Ron,"

"Hermione," Harry said.

"It's true," she stared at Ron.

"How could you?" Ron threw at her, disgusted.

"No, how could you?" She threw back. Ron stepped away from her. "Don't run away Ron, seems you do that a lot, don't you?" She knew she was pushing him.

"He doesn't love you, you're blind." Ron said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Is that what you think? This is all one big joke on me?"

"Obviously!" Ron threw up his hands. "He would never go out with you!" Harry slapped a hand over his face, and buried it.

"Screw you!" Hermione felt like slapping him. "You don't know anything; you don't know what we've been through to be here. You just _wish_ that it was some big joke on me, don't you? Just one hilarious plan of his. Well sorry to disappoint you Ron, but it's far from that." She looked over at Harry. "I hope we can still be friends after this. That you will still accept me for dating him. And accept him."

"Of course you're still my friend." Harry said. "And I will learn to accept you two. But I don't know if I can accept him, at least for now." He said honestly.

"Fine," Hermione straightened up. "Then I guess we're done here," she glanced at Ron and then back at Harry. She turned away from them and headed back down the hall. The only sound made coming from her high heels meeting the floor; like they were clapping because of her bravery. For once.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Ginny touched Hermione's shoulder lightly and she looked back at her the second she entered into the dance.<p>

"Hi," she said to her friend, not even attempting a smile.

"Are you okay?" Ginny frowned, coming around to face Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Ginny said, understandingly. "I just wanted to let you know I approve."

"What?" She said.

"Of you and Draco, I accept you guys together." She smiled at her friend. Hermione broke into a smile.

"You don't know how good it is to hear that." She pulled her friend into a hug and Ginny returned it. "Thank you," she said, pulling back.

"Yeah," Ginny squeezed her friend's arm and nodded at the doors where Dean stood. "Should be getting back to my date." She pulled her lips into a tight line. Hermione looked at Dean and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Not the guy you wanted to come with, was it?" Ginny frowned.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of," Hermione shrugged. She nodded her head. "It will happen one day."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, as if Hermione had the answer.

"Because it happened to me," she smiled, looking over her shoulder back at Draco. And maybe she did.

"Alright, well we are heading out. I'm going to try to salvage the night, with a bowl of ice cream." She gave a nod at Hermione. "Have fun," she said.

"Thanks," she watched Ginny leave with Dean and turned around and stared at Draco. He looked gorgeous, and he was _hers_. Now she knew she could say it without feeling silly, she heard what he said. She got what she wanted. He called her _his _girlfriend. Right in front of everybody. And it felt amazing.

Hermione wandered over to Draco and he looked up from the table. "Hey," she said.

"You came back," he smirked as she took the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I saw this really cute guy over there. I was hoping I could try to steal one dance from him." She pointed at the crowd.

"That's cute," he shook his head. Hermione smiled at him. "What?" He asked.

"You called me your girlfriend." She said.

"Because you are," she leaned over and pecked his lips. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you are my girlfriend." She kissed him a little longer this time. "Hmm I like this, girlfriend." Hermione laughed and put a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a longer kiss. Draco licked his lips. "You don't know how bad I want you right now." Hermione smirked.

"Okay," she stood up and looked down at him. "Let's go," she nodded for him to get up.

"What? Seriously?" He asked, standing up.

"I can want it to," she stated matter-of-factly and grabbed his hand. "Wanna go?"

"Hell yes," he said as she pulled him back out and into the hallway.

"Can we take a walk first?" Draco looked over at her. "I need to take a breather."

"Okay," he said reluctantly, as he dropped his shoulders.

"Only for a few minutes," she smiled, shaking her head, catching on to his disappointment.

They walked hand in hand and he let her lead. Before he knew it they were back up in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione slid off her high heels and tossed them to the side with her free hand. "I like looking at the view," she said, dropping his hand and walking over to the opening in the wall, to look out. "Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered as she felt him come and stand next to her.

"Yes, you are," she looked over at him to see that he was staring at her. She smiled at him.

"I was talking about the view."

"I know, I am looking at one." He smirked. Hermione bit her bottom lip to contain a smile, and grabbed his jacket. She pulled him to her and their lips met. He parted his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his, and their tongues wrestled. After a minute, she pulled her tongue back out and they closed their mouths again.

"Hmm," Hermione said into the kiss. Draco reached behind her and found the zipper to her dress. He slowly unzipped it but stopped on her lower back. He reached in and fondled her thong and she pressed her pelvis up against his growing hard on. She moaned at him for indication to unzip the rest of the dress and he did. She pulled back and quickly slipped of the dress from her body. Draco took her in, the only thing left on her was her underwear and her chunky necklace, she had no bra on and she smirked at him. Hermione seemed to be radiating.

Draco began to pull off his coat, Hermione helping him. He let it fall to the floor and he reached for her again and their lips crashed down on each others. Hermione pulled off his tie, like a pro, without lifting her head, and tossed it aside. Draco smiled into the kiss and pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth. Hermione grabbed at his hair, letting her fingers run through the feather like strands. Draco forced himself away from her and ripped off his shirt, showing his muscles and abs, from years of Quidditch playing. Hermione traced his abs with her finger as he picked at the side of her thong with his. She looked back up at him and her hands traveled to his pants, she unbuckled them as their lips, slightly apart, met again, as they gave each other slow stride kisses while his pants came off.

There was only one material left on both of them that was crucial for what they wanted, _needed_, to accomplish. Draco grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down, his face passing down the bottom of her body as he squatted down, looking back up at her. Draco removed her underwear the rest of the way, lifting her feet as if taking off a shoe. He stood back up, flicked off his own shoes and this time it was her turn. She pulled at the front of his briefs, which she noticed he wore just for the occasion as they were usually boxers, and she pulled them down, making sure to lightly caress him as she let her finger pull it down from the front. She let go and they dropped to his ankles and he quickly slipped them off.

Hermione put a hand around his neck and one on his shoulder as he placed one on her lower back and brought his hand further down to her. She moaned into him and kissed him hard.

All of their worries flying out the window and slipping into the snow. Simply disappearing as they made love like it was the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Tried to keep myself from not going any further in that scene because then I would have had to go back and change the rating into M and I just wanted to keep my T rating for this one… I don't know maybe for the next Dramione story, which by the way I have all in my head and I am pretty excited for. Don't worry it does not mean that this is over!

Thoughts, questions, comments, as long as it is a review it's good enough for me!

Brittany


	19. Pray

**A/N- So I always put up my chapters in the afternoon (at my time) but I was like I haven't updated for almost a week and I just finished writing the other half of this chapter right now and I just had to put it up! So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just to make that clear.**

**Pray**

Hermione, against her many protests to herself, got out of bed and slipped on some clothes to go get breakfast before Harry and Ron did. She knew she had to face them sometime but she was hoping that she could hold off on it, once she was certain everybody had calmed down. She thanked god that it was Sunday and there was no classes today. She could not take any more stares for a while.

As she finished pulling on her jeans her body ached, but not in a painful way. The aching felt good and she smiled. It reminded her of last night.

She quickly left the common room before anybody could get her attention and headed down to the Great Hall. Once she got there she scanned the small crowd of people and breathed a sigh of relief to see that neither Harry nor Ron nor really anybody was there yet. She headed over to her regular spot at the table and stopped before sitting down. This was the seat she normally sat at. But she felt like she was changed. And that seat was not good enough for her. She chose another seat, further down the table from where she passed when she came in and sat down. She smiled to herself and grabbed a scone.

Hermione enjoyed her alone time and her eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table. Her scone went down hard in her throat and she coughed into her arms sleeve. There weren't many people at the table but the ones who were there were all staring at her with a smug look planted on their faces. She looked down into her lap and let out a shaky breath. It wasn't going to be easy; it would take some time for people to get used to the idea. She needed to keep reminding herself that.

"Hey," she felt a light hand on her back and she looked up, her heart skipping a beat. She was about to ask what he thought he was doing and she stopped herself. Everybody knew now. There was no more secret.

"Hi Draco," she smiled as he sat down next to her. Hermione let her eyes travel over to the Slytherin table and he followed her gaze.

"Don't worry about them," he told her, grabbing some food.

"It's occurred to me," she watched him eat, observing him, "I've never eaten a meal with you before."

"Yeah?" He smirked.

"I like it," she smiled back.

"Good, get used to it." He did a quick lift of his eyebrows. She watched him put down his food and brush his hands together, getting rid of the crumbs. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"Is this about you leaving in a few days for winter break?" She frowned.

"No, but- wait _you_ leaving? Wait don't you mean we?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I told my parents I need to stay here for the break and catch up on my school work." He could tell she was saddened by the fact she wasn't going home this year.

"We will talk about that but what I wanted to first talk to you was about last night." He said.

"What about it?"

"Well," he shifted in his seat so his body was facing her. "That was the first time we, you know, since actually being a couple. And I wanted to make it more special for you; I don't know maybe in a bed." He frowned.

"Draco," Hermione shook her head and took his hand in hers. "Last night was the most amazing night I have ever had with you. It felt different, you know? I wouldn't change anything. And plus, it was kind of always are thing doing it in random places." She smirked at him.

"I feel the same way," he admitted.

"It was perfect," Hermione assured him.

"It was," he ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, so about the break, do you really think it's such a good idea staying here after what happened between us?" Hermione cocked her head in confusion. "I mean I just don't want you to have to put up with peoples shit because of us, especially if I'm not here." He nodded towards the Slytherin table.

"I'm a big girl, Draco. I think I can handle a few Slytherin classmates."

"I don't know if it's necessarily the Slytherin's I'm worried about." Her eyes dropped.

"Are you going to tell your parents about us when you go?" She looked back at him, changing the topic to another not so pleasant one. Couldn't they ever have a nice and normal conversation? He averted his gaze away from her and he seemed to drift off into another place. "Draco?" She asked.

"I don't know," he whispered, still not looking at her.

"Because you don't have to," she tried to look at him.

"I said I don't know," Draco stood up from his seat. "I'll see you later." He mumbled, quickly bending down and pecking her lips.

"Okay," Hermione said, watching him go. She sighed and turned back to look at the Slytherin table. She looked away from them. Hermione tried to sit there for another few minutes, but when she couldn't take the stares anymore, she reached out and grabbed another scone and stood up. She was going to go back to her room and study. Hermione quickly made her way out of the Great Hall and when she turned out of the room she ran into someone.

"Watch it," the girl sneered. _Great_, she rolled her eyes. Just who she needed to run into, Pansy Parkinson. "What's your problem, Granger?"

"Right now you," she tried to side step Pansy but she followed. "Please move," Hermione tried again and this time Pansy pushed a hand down on Hermione's shoulder, stopping her. She quickly dropped her hand once she had Hermione's attention again. "What do you want?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Pansy crossed her arms. Hermione blew out a frustrated breath.

"Hermione Granger, sound it out slowly."

"Funny," Pansy said sarcastically.

"I try," Hermione grimaced.

"Listen Granger," Pansy leaned in closer to her and Hermione could feel Pansy's hot breath on her cheek. "Whatever is going on between you and Draco, won't last. I don't know what has gotten into him but clearly he's in a phase. He'll drop you faster than you can say, Slytherin." Hermione gave her a look. "You think he will survive actually dating _you_? The Slytherin's will kick his ass, and his parents will disown him. You are just a filthy Mudblood." Hermione stared at her. Was this really happening?

"Look Parkinson," she was not going to let _this_ girl ruin her relationship with Draco. She wasn't going to let _anymore_ girls do that. Hermione took a step forward, making Pansy take a step back, looking a bit less threatened then before. "Draco will never want you. No matter what you say or do, we are together. So get the hell out of my way before I make you." She narrowed her eyes. Pansy drew in a sharp breath, not wanting to move. "Fine," Hermione shrugged and reached into her boot, pretending to grab her wand.

"Whatever," Pansy sniped. "But this isn't over with Granger." She warned.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione stood back up.

"It's a warning," Pansy narrowed her eyes, matching Hermione.

"Consider one back." Hermione lifted up her chin. "Now get out of my way." Pansy's lip twitched and she stood there another second before stepping to the side. "Hmph," Hermione said as she passed Pansy and walked down the hallway, making sure not to look back.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake?"<p>

"I don't know who cares."

"She looks like she just moved."

"Wow…"

"Do you think she can hear us?"

"Oh my god, out of my way… Granger, wake up!"

_Oof!_

Hermione rubbed the back of her head as she felt a sudden pressure hit the back of it. She slowly lifted her face, it felt numb. She looked down to see she had fallen asleep on her books.

"Oh you're up!" She looked over at Parvati and scrunched up her face.

"Yeah," she rubbed her book indented cheek and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"How do you feel now that you have ruined everything?" Lavender asked from her side. Hermione caught the side of her with her eyes, not bothering to move her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she mumbled, running her hands over her tired face.

"Now that Ron and I are broken up I know you're going to go after him." Hermione looked over at her.

"I'm dating Draco," Lavender scoffed.

"_Yeah_ and how the hell did that happen?" Hermione frowned.

"Like I'd tell you," she sat back against her bed. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock," Parvati said, sitting on the end of Hermione's bed.

"I slept for a while," she ran a hand through her hair.

"This was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" Lavender crossed her arms. "Steal my boyfriend? Huh?" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know it was!"

"Please go away!" She groaned.

"No!" Lavender gasped. "I will not go away-"

"Fine, then I will." Hermione got up from her bed and brushed past Lavender, heading for the door. She threw it open and headed down the stairs.

"Hey!" Parvati turned to Lavender. "I wanted to ask her about Draco." Lavender rolled her eyes.

Hermione bounded down the stairs and came to a halt on the last step. _Damn_, why did she keep getting encounter after encounter? She looked down at the floor as she took the last step on the stairs. "Hey," she whispered and looked back up at Harry and Ron who sat by the fire, staring at her.

"Hey," Harry said, Ron just looked back at the fire and took a sip of his drink.

"How's it going?" She walked over to them and sat down on the couch, playing with the fabric of her sleeve with her fingers to keep distracted.

"Okay," Harry said. "What about you?"

"Alright," Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, how are you?" She asked. Ron ignored her. Hermione sighed and stood back up. "Fine, be that way." She walked over to the picture frame.

"Hermione," Harry said, turning around in his seat to look at her. Hermione looked back at him with sad eyes before slipping out into the hallway. Praying that no one else would speak to her.

* * *

><p>"What?" Draco snapped, looking up and scanning over every one of his friend's faces. "If you have something to say, say it."<p>

"Granger-"

"Except about her," Draco warned Crabbe.

"No, we will talk about her, Draco." Blaise said, moving past people to get to the front to speak to him. Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know, like what the hell are you doing with a Muggle-born, a Gryffindor, and our enemy?" Blaise loomed over him and Draco stood up to match his height.

"Those things don't matter anymore." He said coldly.

"Since when?" He scoffed

"Since for a while," Draco flickered his eyes over to meet Goyle and Crabbe's.

"Well it matters to us." Crabbe and Goyle along with two other Slytherin's stood up behind Blaise.

"Too bad I don't care," Draco brushed passed them.

"Oh you will care if we kick you out." Draco stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his neck around to look at them.

"You can't do that,"

"Watch us,"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco turned around, marching back over to Blaise.

"Imagine if your father finds out; probably send you off to some brain washing facility."

"Fuck you!" Draco shoved Blaise's shoulder. "Don't talk about my father!" He warned, as he had many times in the past. "And don't you talk about my girlfriend either."

"You're making a mistake, Draco." Draco turned around to find Pansy coming up behind them.

"I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

"If you really like her…"

"I do," he stared at Pansy.

"Then she'll leave you for Weasley, sooner or later. One of you is fucked at the end. You two will never last." Draco scoffed.

"Coming from the girl who hasn't had a solid relationship in forever." He rolled his eyes.

"I resent that," Pansy glared at him.

"Like I care," he walked out in front of them and turned to face them all. "You look up to me, remember?" He snapped his fingers. "So don't cross me, or it will be the worst mistake you will ever make." With that note, he left the room, all of them staring after him.

* * *

><p>Classes were brutal. Being in the Great Hall was even worse. Walking through the hallways was like being stampeded on. In the common room she was a freak show, being stared at and given disapproving looks. In her room she got glares and scolded. The only sanctuary she had was the bathroom. At which she occupied at the moment.<p>

Hermione leaned on the sink and put her head on the cold glass. None of this was easy. Not one hour went by without her being questioned about Draco, or even worse threatened. Not to mention her best friends were still not talking to her.

Hermione wet her hand and slid it on the back of her neck. She breathed in threw her nose and tried to think of calming things. But nothing came to mind. The last day of classes was on Wednesday and Draco would be leaving the following day. She had barely spoken to him since their conversation that took place yesterday in the Great Hall.

"You again," a cold crisp voice that seem to appear from out of the air, spoke to her. Hermione turned around and she sighed, not wanting to talk anymore. Moaning Myrtle stared, hovering above her. "Where's your forbidden lover?" She giggled. Hermione lifted her eyebrows and turned back around to stare at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know," she said.

"So now the whole school knows." Hermione looked in the mirror at the area Myrtle was in, but she wasn't there. She got a sudden feeling of sadness for the girl. The girl who never go to love and experience it. Hermione frowned; maybe it was for the better.

"Hmm, yeah," she looked down at the sink.

"You don't seem too happy," she could feel Myrtle getting closer to her.

"I am," Hermione said.

"Right," Myrtle chuckled.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She felt the question come out before she could think it over. Hermione turned around to look at Myrtle. "That maybe this may all not be worth it in the end?"

"You really want my opinion?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I'm surprised you guys even lasted as long as you did. I guess that says something." Hermione squinted at the ghost.

"You think so?"

"I think you're lucky."

"What do you mean?" The ghost smirked at Hermione.

"You'll understand one day." Hermione opened her mouth to question her but Myrtle flew away and disappeared behind a stall. Hermione sighed and looked back into the mirror, thinking about what Myrtle said.

She walked out of the bathroom, her words echoing in her ears all day.

* * *

><p>"I figured we should talk." Harry walked beside Hermione along the path outside. They stomped threw the snow. Hermione looked over at him.<p>

"Are Ron and you staying here for the break?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Me too,"

"How come?"

"I have a lot of school work I fell back on."

"What next weeks?" Harry joked. Hermione gave him a small smile. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Ron isn't as mad as before."

"Yeah?" Hermione said. "And what about you?"

"I'm coming around; we're still going to need some time."

"Then what's this about?"

"I just wanted to be on good terms with you." Hermione stopped walking, crossed her arms, and faced him. He stopped too and turned to her.

"I hope we can be more than terms to each other."

"We are," he assured her.

"Then where've you been the past couple of days?"

"Making sure Ron didn't do anything stupid." Harry said.

"I miss you guys,"

"We miss you too." Hermione bit her lip and cautiously asked,

"Do you think Ron and I will ever be the same again?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did."

"I don't think you need to explain yourself anymore." Harry told her. Hermione sighed and stared into the snow.

"Sometimes I just feel…" she looked back at Harry. "That I've completely lost it."

"Lost what exactly?"

"Lost the sight of everything. What's real, what's true, what's right, I just don't know anymore." She shook her head. "How can I be sure that this is right?"

"I've never doubted you Hermione. Not once." Harry said finding her eyes. "And I still haven't." Hermione stared at her friend, letting his words sink in. A slow smile broke onto her face. Was that possibly acceptance? She pulled Harry into a hug.

"You don't know how badly I needed to hear that." She laughed.

"I've missed you," Harry said over her shoulder.

"Are we going to be okay?" She whispered, as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I hope so," Harry sighed. "I really do."

* * *

><p>"Write to me," Hermione repeated for the hundredth time. "And write to me after that." She nestled her head into Draco's chest. He chuckled,<p>

"I heard you the first billion times," he stroked her hair. "I've got to go." Hermione pulled back and looked up at him.

"I wish you were staying here."

"I know," he placed a hand on her cheek. "I have some things I need to take care of first."

"Be safe," she whispered, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Try not to get yourself into any trouble." He smiled down at her.

"Same goes with you." She said.

"Okay, well," he looked over his shoulder at the students hurrying out of the castle with their bags. "I should go," he spoke quietly to her.

"Yeah," she laced her fingers with his. "I know." She looked at him lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you too." They slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"Mudblood lover!" They heard someone call to them from the crowd. Hermione's lips tightened together and she shut her eyes as they both awkwardly pulled back from the kiss.

"That's a nice way to end it." She threw a look into the direction of the holler.

"Yeah," Draco ran his hair back. "I really don't want to leave you with-"

"Stop I'm fine." She assured him. "Now go so you can come back to me sooner." He smirked at her.

"I'll miss you."

"Bye Draco," she said, as if he was going off to war. Which he might just as well be. He still hadn't told her what he was planning to do with his parents, but she figured he was going to tell them.

"Bye Hermione," he slowly walked back from her, their fingers slipping apart, once they did he hoisted his bag on his shoulder, so it wouldn't fall, and quickly walked away. Hermione watched him go, praying he would come back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Well there you have it, I hope you liked it! Sorry it's been a while since I updated last but at least the chapter was a little longer than the last. Please review!

Brittany


	20. Absence

**A/N- I just want to say thank you to you guys and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Absence**

Hermione sat watching the snow fall lightly from the sky. She wondered what Draco was doing. She wondered if he was safe. She also hoped he wasn't out in the cold. And not one single letter from him yet. She let out a shaky breath she had been holding in for a while.

It was Christmas Eve and the common room was pretty quiet. Not many students stayed at the school this year, so she felt more than alone. She felt deserted.

Hermione swiveled around in her chair to look at Harry who was by the fireplace reading. She looked at the spot next to him, no Ron. She had barely seen Ron, except in classes, yet alone talked to him since the dance.

Harry felt eyes on him and he looked up from his book and met Hermione's gaze. "He'll come around," Harry said, as if reading her mind. If only he was able to do that weeks ago. Hermione sighed and looked down at her lap, pulling at a loose strand on her jeans.

"It's been a while," she said to him, in the silence the fire crackled and instead of calming her like it usually did it made her nervous.

"Well you did lay this huge secret on us." Harry closed his book and placed it next to him on the floor. Hermione took this as action to what was about to be a serious conversation. The last thing she wanted at the moment, all she could think about was Draco and his safety. "And then Lavender broke up with him. He's going through a lot."

"I'm going through a lot," Hermione said it a little more sharply than she would have liked. She bit her lip and took a slow breath. "I just mean… I would like another friend to be here for me."

"You've got a lot of friends here for you," Harry cocked his head.

"Another one wouldn't hurt." Hermione sighed, turning back around in her chair to look out the window.

"Yeah," Harry blew out a breath. Hermione heard him stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me before he left." Hermione looked at him over her shoulder.

"To go where?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, he has really not been telling me a lot lately."

"He's kind of a shady man," Hermione thought out loud, turning her attention back to the snow. It was hypnotizing to her.

"Yeah he is," Harry chuckled. She heard footsteps getting closer to her and she closed her eyes as a light pressure was put on her shoulder by Harry's hand. "Things will change."

"For the better or worse?" She asked him, finding only part of his face's reflection in the mirror. She saw a flash of something in his eyes; it was dark but so quickly turned to light.

"Better," he said. And she knew he was lying.

Hermione had been lying on the couch in the common room for what seemed like an eternity. It was only ten o'clock, which meant she had been sitting there for an hour and a half and still no sign of Harry since he left. "Hmm," she sighed into the pillow she had cupped under her chin. She wondered what Dumbledore could possibly have needed Harry for such a long period of time for. Then again, this was Dumbledore and he did not waste people's time for no reason.

She sat up from the couch and moved the pillow next to her. For once she wanted some company; she wanted to be in the presence of another person. Hermione looked around the common room, who could she go see? She even considered a teacher.

Footsteps became known, as they bounded down the stairs that was behind her. Hermione held her breath and turned around to wait for the unseen person. She felt her heart drop to her feet when Ron appeared, with his fierce red hair, and halted to a stop when he saw her. "Oh," was all he said, putting his head down. She watched him slowly walk over to the chair she was occupied in a few hours ago and lower himself in it. "Um," he cleared his voice, uncertain he asked, "Where is Harry?"

"Still with Dumbledore," Hermione thought she answered too fast. But he did not seem to notice.

"Oh," he looked down at the desk in front of him, drawing unknown things into the desk with his finger. Hermione looked awkwardly down, trying to think of something to say. Should she ask him how he's been? If school is going okay? Does he wish he was at home? She decided with the first one. She cleared her throat as a warning so that he wasn't surprised when she spoke.

"How are you?" Her voice came out shaky and dull. "How's everything going?" She also said to make up for the failed first attempt.

"Fine," he rustled his hair, his answer sounded scared. In fact, he was acting scared. What was going on?

"Oh that's good." She said, running a hand on the pillow next to her.

"Uh yeah," he nodded, still not looking at her. Hermione gave up, this awkward encounter was not what she meant by human interaction. She decided to be the brave Gryffindor that she needed to be and sat up straight.

"We should talk." She told him upfront. _Enough of this silly banter_, she thought. She needed to know what they were to each other. And she needed to know now. She was worried enough about Draco as it was, and since he was out of reach and Ron was in front of her she decided that fate was giving her a chance to patch up one of the problems with the men in her life. After all, they were alone, it was perfect.

"Oh okay," he looked over at her. She could feel his nervousness radiating over to her.

"Ron," she got up from the couch and walked over to him. "What…" she struggled to find the right thing to say, "What are we? Are we okay?" She bit her bottom lip. Ron looked down, and Hermione took that as a sign of no. But then he got up and she watched him, a little surprised.

"I don't know," he breathed. "But I have to do something."

"Do what, Ron?" She shook her head in confusion.

"It's the only thing I know to do," Hermione let her jaw open slightly, trying to figure him out.

"I'm afraid I'm not following." She told him. And as soon as the words came out, his hands were flying out in front of her and wrapping around her waist. She couldn't move; she felt as if she was watching a movie, no control over the outcome. She slammed her eyes closed as she felt fast and hard pressure against her lips. He was kissing her. Hermione heard the wind pick up outside and gust past the window. Hermione squirmed from under him. What the hell was happening?

She managed to find her body again, and shoved him back. She stared at him in shock and horror, his face was flushed and his lips were red, she imagined she looked the same as him. But the thing was he also looked shocked. She couldn't say anything, her mouth was hanging open and the only thing coming out of it was heavy breaths, just like his. She shook her head slowly as indication for him to explain what just happened.

"I needed to see," he said breathlessly, "that if I kissed you, you would leave Draco for me again." She felt herself freeze up. "Hermione, come back to me." He reached for her hand and all she could do was stare at their hands, once again, intertwined, together.

"Wh-" the words couldn't come out. She was paralyzed.

"Don't be with him. You don't want him. You only wanted him when you couldn't have me. But now you do." He drew closer to her again and she could feel another kiss about to happen. She quickly pulled her hand free and stepped a few feet back from him.

"This is not what I want. Maybe it was when I first kissed Draco. But I love him, Ron." She raised her shaky hand and touched her finger to her top lip. "Oh my god," she felt sudden tears block her vision. Ron looked hurt and ashamed.

"Hermione," he tried reaching out for her.

"No," she moved out of his way and jogged over to the stairs. "I'm with Draco!" She yelled at him. "So _please_ do not make this any harder for me than it already is." She felt the first tear roll down her cheek followed by another as she turned around and bounded up the stairs, wishing that she could have exchanged this one Christmas gift.

* * *

><p>Hermione whimpered into her pillow. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Her covers were tossed onto the floor at some point in the night.<p>

Hermione woke up frantically and shot up from her bed. Relieved that no one else was occupying the three other beds, she buried her face in her hands.

She didn't remember what happened in her dream. All that she could tell someone was that it had to do with Draco. And it was nothing short to a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she descended down the stairs in her silk pajamas. It was Christmas morning, but all she felt like doing was crying. She went into a fetal position on the end of the couch and closed her eyes. She listened to the castle creak around her. Hermione wondered what time it was, if anybody was up, did everybody disappear? She let out a light breath. The only thing she wanted for Christmas was to take back that kiss from Ron and to see Draco.<p>

She wondered what time Harry got back at last night and if Ron had told him what he did. She opened her eyes and stared at the burnt out fireplace. "Merry Christmas Hermione," she said to herself. She felt the sting of tears threaten her eyes but she held them back. _No more crying_. She told herself.

Hermione sat up on the couch and looked around. It was too quiet, eerily quiet. It scared her. She stood up slowly and headed back for the stairs. She wanted to get out of the common room, it held too many memories she did not want to think about.

Hermione took twenty minutes getting dressed and grabbed the handle of her door about to walk away when there was a light tapping on her window. She looked over at it and her heart sped up. An owl waited outside the window for her and she rushed over to open it. The cold air nipped at her cheeks and nose, but she didn't notice. She took the letter from the owl and waited for it to fly off before quickly closing the window and hopping onto her bed.

Maybe it was a letter from Draco? She hoped. It would be good enough.

She waited no longer and began tearing open the letter and reached in to pull out the slip of paper. Her hands shakily flipped over the other half of the paper and she scanned it with her eyes. Her face dropping. It wasn't from Draco, but from her parents.

_Dearest daughter,_

_We are so sad that this Christmas we will not be spending anytime with you. We wish you were with us more than anything right now. But we understand that you need to focus on your school work._

She read over her mother's familiar handwriting, a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe this would help her, somehow the letter made her feel less alone.

_We wish you a very merry Christmas, a happy New Year, and to stay safe and warm. We send all of our love along with a few gifts that will be coming to you shortly. We hope that you are enjoying yourself but not too much!_

She could see her mom's playful smirk in her head as she read this.

_We love you so much Hermione and we hope to see you soon!_

_Love, Mom & Dad_

_P.S. "The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." –Helen Keller_

And somehow, her mom knew, and that was the greatest gift she had ever gotten.

Hermione put the letter back into the envelope and stuck it in her drawer with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Every doubt she had about Draco, every fear that crossed her mind, any questions about their love that Ron brought back last night did not seem to matter anymore. Her mind was cleared, she knew she loved him. She knew she wanted him. And no one could change that. Her doubts were gone. And she felt a huge weight lift from off of her chest. She could breathe again.

* * *

><p>Hermione left the common room, with a spring in her step. She wanted to go over to the library and write a letter back to her parents but she needed to think of the perfect thing to say. After all, she had to thank her mom. She rounded the hallway, already writing different versions of the letter in her head when she saw a figure by the entrance of the castle. She stopped and squinted at the dark hooded person. She watched as he flicked back his hood and her mouth went dry.<p>

That couldn't be…

Hermione gasped. It was. Draco.

She started out with a slow walk to him and by the seventh step it turned into a jog and then a sprint. She was going so fast that she was afraid she might bump into him. But the next thing she saw halted her movements and she felt her feet go numb; she was only five steps out of his reach. He stared at her, not moving or saying anything. He looked cold and hard, like the Draco she knew all the years before their romance. A worried expression crossed her face. And her head raced with thoughts. She had to say something. They couldn't stand there like that forever. She forced her tongue to move and her mouth to make a sound.

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly. She saw his chest rise faster and a flash of darkness in his eyes. She finally settled on the part of his face she was trying to ignore. There was a bruise of all colors on his eye; it could barely keep itself open. "Draco," she reached out to him but he snapped back. Frightened, Hermione pulled her hand back and took it in her other one like it had just been burnt. He saw what he did and he dropped his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Hermione let out slow breaths, trying to put two and two together.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I left," he looked at her. "I couldn't stay there."

"They did that to you?" He looked away clearly ashamed. "Why?" She whispered.

"I think you know," he walked past her and turned around to look at her again. Hermione watched him. "Things are really fucked up for me right now. I'm not safe anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Hermione's heart sped up. He didn't seem to want to talk right then. "Here," Hermione grabbed his hand. "Let me fix up your eye, come on." She led him to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Draco," Lucius Malfoy smiled at his son. "So good to see you," His father said for the hundredth time. Draco sat at a chair in front of his father's desk. He felt like he was being interviewed. Draco nodded and nervously wrung his hands together. "I've been meaning to talk with you." He'd been dreading this the minute he got home a few days ago. It was Christmas Eve and he had managed to keep all conversations short with his parents till his dad had cornered him and led him into his office. "I suppose you know why you are here." Lucius raised an eyebrow. Draco averted his eyes to the curtains. "Hmm," he heard his father say._

"_I'm really quite tired," Draco tried, pushing himself up from his seat._

"_Ah ah ah ah," his father motioned for him to sit back down. "I'd like to speak to you about something very important son." Draco followed orders. "I'm proud to say that the Dark Lord is ready to welcome you into our circle." Draco pursed his lips._

"_Maybe I don't want to be welcomed." Lucius rose from his seat and circled around Draco to the back of his chair. Draco stiffened._

"_I know you don't mean that." His father said from behind him. Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's time Draco for you to join us." Draco mentally shook his head, what a cult thing to say. He dare not look at his father._

"_I don't think I'm ready," he said._

"_If the Dark Lord thinks you are, then you are!" Lucius leaned over and found Draco's eyes. "Don't be difficult boy. They will come for you if you don't say yes. Just make this easier on us and come now." Draco stood up from his chair and Lucius watched his son._

"_I think we're done here."_

"_Draco," his father said sternly, watching him head for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_I'm not going to sit here and be forced into this." He was surprised with his braveness. So Gryffindor of him, it was disgusting. He was beginning to think Hermione was rubbing off on him. Hermione…_

"_Draco!" He heard his father call as he slammed the door shut, heading down the long hallway in Malfoy Manor looking to find confinement. _

"There, like it never happened." Draco watched Hermione smile at her work. She had fixed up his eye with a spell and he could see again. His face wasn't throbbing and he reached his hand up to touch his eye. It wasn't swollen, or bleeding. He was impressed by the witch.

"Thanks," he said to her. Hermione nodded and sighed.

"It's so good to see you." She frowned. "But not particularly in the condition you were in." Draco looked away. He didn't like sympathy. He let his eyes travel around the Gryffindor common room. The colors made him a little sick but he held back any comments. At first he was resistant about coming in but against Hermione's protests she had won. After all he did want his eye fixed. This was the first time for him being in there. It was strange to think how he ended up in here. He looked back over at Hermione, who was observing him.

"What?" He asked.

"You still haven't told me the part on how you got the black eye."

"I was trying to hold off on that."

"Well don't," she stared at him. "I want to know." Draco sighed.

_Draco watched his parents from his seat taking stiff bites of their food. Knowing full well he created the awkward silence. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, choosing his next words carefully; he set down his fork and cleared his throat. He watched his father quickly glance over at him and then look back at his plate. His mother eyed him. "Something you would like to say Draco?" She asked._

"_Yes actually there is." He tossed his napkin on the table. "I have an announcement."_

"_I don't think right now is the appropriate time." He heard his father say. _

"_Right now might be the only time," he knew full well his parents were not pleased with him, at least his father. They both exchanged an uncertain glance before giving their attention to their son._

"_Make it quick," his mother folded her hands on her lap._

"_Right, okay," Draco scratched his head. How could he go about this without there being a huge scene? "So I am in love with someone." He watched his mother look over at Lucius and then back at him, her mouth slightly open. His father peered over at him._

"_What does this have to do with anything?" _

"_Lucius," his mother scolded at him. "Draco," she looked at her son. "Who is she? When did this happen?" He could sense her mothering concerns coming on._

"_Well that's exactly it." He figured he could ease them into it. Lucius arched an eyebrow._

"_Do we know her, dear?" Narcissa asked. _

"_What's exactly it?" His father asked slowly._

"_I don't think you will be too pleased." Narcissa threw a nervous glance at Lucius. _

"_Well who is it?" His mother pressed._

"_Hear me out," he began. "We fell for each other and I really do love her. You guys must give her a chance, she's a great person and she makes me happy." He watched his parent's faces. "It's…" he took a deep breath, "Hermione Granger." His mother rapidly blinked._

"_Who?" She said first._

"_Hermione Granger?" Lucius rose in his seat, throwing his napkin across the table. "That no good Mud-blood?" Draco pushed himself away from the table and stood up._

"_Wait," Narcissa looked panicked. "Potter's friend?" She asked, looking in between her son and husband. _

"_Precisely," Lucius shot his wife a look. "Muggle born," his mother slightly gasped._

"_I forbid this," Lucius walked over to his son. "You will never see that worthless Mudblood again, I will make sure of that. And god dammit you will join us you have no choice anymore. Seems you are too incapable of making your own decisions."_

"_You can't do that!" Draco yelled at his father. "I can decide for myself who I work with and who I date."_

"_You will not be with a Mudblood!" His father snapped, coming up to his son. Draco clenched his fists._

"_I don't care what you say," Draco shook his head. "I'm through here." Draco turned around and began to head out of the room._

"_Don't you walk away from me!" Lucius grabbed his cane and followed Draco._

"_Lucius!" Narcissa stood up from her seat. "Draco! Please!" She hurried to them. Lucius brought a hand to Draco's shoulder, stopping him. Draco turned around to face his father._

"_You will do as I say," his father warned one last time._

"_Go to hell," Draco spat back. Lucius took his cane and smacked Draco in the face._

"_No!" Narcissa grabbed her husband's arm. "Stop!" She yelled at them._

"_You are banned here," he heard his father say. Draco peered over at him, he covered half his face with his hand. "Now leave." Narcissa frowned and looked between the two of them._

"_Lucius," she whispered._

"_I will not have a Muggle born in this family." _

"_Then I guess you won't have me either," Draco straightened up, ignored the throbbing pain in his face, and left the Malfoy Manor and into the cold snowy night._

Hermione frowned, staring at Draco. _This_ was her fault. This injury, the disownment of his family, all on her. He didn't deserve this. "Draco," she pushed herself up from the couch, walked over to the fireplace and faced him. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"For what?" He watched her.

"This is my fault."

"Hermione," Draco stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "It's not your fault." He put his hands on her arms. "It's theirs, and their dumb way of living."

"But-"

"Listen, I don't care about them. Frankly, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. This is the best Christmas present." He told her. "Being here with you is all I want." Hermione sighed, a frowning forming on her face.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want to keep it from you."

"What?" He asked.

"You should sit down," she led them back over to the couch and he faced her.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ron," she grabbed his hand.

"Okay," he said.

"Last night he came down here and we talked."

"About what?"

"That doesn't matter." She shook her head. "What matters is what he did."

"Which was?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Please don't freak out," she pleaded.

"Hermione," he shook his head in confusion. "What did he do?"

"He… kissed me." She said. Draco stared at her.

"He's dead," he stood up from the couch and Hermione grabbed his arm, getting pulled up along with him.

"Please don't, I haven't even seen him since last night." She tried to stop him from walking away. "He did it because he was confused and he didn't understand what was going on with us." Draco looked down at her. "Please just let this go, please," Hermione put her hands on his chest. "Just let me be with you," she laid her head down in between her hands. "I was so worried." Draco put his hands on her back. "I hadn't heard from you and-"

"I'm here now," Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes you are."

"Now kiss me, I can't stand the fact that I wasn't the last guy to touch your lips." Hermione grabbed his face without hesitation and pressed their lips together. Draco devoured the kiss, and when they finally pulled back, their cheeks were flushed with color.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm going to give you your Christmas present." She smirked, leading him up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thank you for reading and reviewing and sticking with this story. It means a lot!

As always, tell me your thoughts!

Brittany


	21. Close

**A/N- This chapter is a little more shorter than the last few, sorry about that. But I think the next one is going to be pretty lengthy, I'm not sure yet but I'm just guessing since there will be a lot going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, highly shocking.**

**Close**

Draco trailed Hermione down the stairs, watching the brunette in front of him. He held back a smirk and combed his hair with his fingers. He followed her to the couch and they both sat down. Hermione smiled at him. "That was nice," he said.

"It was," she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together. Draco watched their hands; her skin was an olive color against his pale hand.

"You know," he said looking at her. "I have something for you." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A present?" Draco nodded slowly. Hermione reached out with her other hand and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I thought we agreed not to get anything for each other."

"What was that then?" He teased. Hermione blushed, looking down.

"That was," she bit her bottom lip. "A welcome back present."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "I should leave more."

"Draco," she dropped his hand. "What is it?"

"Hold on," he got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to his bags that were placed in a chair. He rifled through them and pulled out two slips of paper. Hermione watched him. "Here they are." He handed one to her and she took it, carefully observing the slip. She looked back up at him.

"A ticket?" She asked. Draco nodded. "What's it for?"

"A fair, I figured we could get off the grounds for a while and go." Hermione smiled.

"That sounds fun," she looked over the ticket again. "It's on New Years Eve." She said.

"Yeah, we can watch the fireworks there." he sat down next to her.

"Will they let us leave?" She asked him. Draco nodded.

"Don't worry about that," he told her.

"Okay," Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide back a smile. "I love it, I really do. I think it's perfect."

"Good," Draco said.

"Is it in a tent?" Draco nodded,

"Yeah,"

"Where did you get the tickets?"

"My family and I get these tickets every year, this is my ticket and you've got one of my parents."

"Will they be mad?"

"They probably won't even notice they are gone. My dad's friend runs the place so we get them free. Haven't actually gone in years. I don't know why he even sends them to us anymore."

"Well I can't wait." Hermione put her hands on his chest and pulled him in for a kiss.

As they continued kissing, they set their tickets aside and Hermione slowly eased her way on top of him. As they did this, they didn't hear the footsteps creeping up behind them. The unknown person watched them, his blood pressure rising. He grabbed at his wand and whisked it out. He slowly drew it to Draco's head and applied a light pressure to it. Draco swatted at it, but he kept it up, pressing harder. "What the hell?" Draco looked up and Hermione followed his gaze. Hermione quickly drew herself off of Draco and stumbled back on the couch.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She asked.

"No, the what the hell is he doing in here?" Draco glared at Ron as Hermione got up from the couch and slowly headed over to Ron.

"Ron, I let him in here. Just put your wand down." Ron looked at her and she stopped walking. He slowly lowered his arm and once he did Draco pushed himself off of the couch and got away from him.

"He shouldn't be in here," Ron warned her. "He's a Slytherin."

"Ron," Hermione frowned. "Please, just let this go. He's fine."

"No!" Ron snapped at her and Draco stepped in front of him.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"You stay out of this," he pointed a warning finger at him. "And you should not have brought him in here." Draco took a step closer to Ron.

"She can do what she wants."

"Cleary," Ron's face became one of his famous smug looks. Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Where's Harry?" She tried.

"I don't know," he frowned at her.

"Okay," Hermione whispered.

"I'm leaving and when I get back he better not be here."

"You better get use to it." Draco threatened. Ron scoffed and began to walk out of the room.

"Merry Christmas Ron!" Hermione called to him.

"Yeah whatever," he said as the picture frame closed shut. Draco looked at Hermione, her frown deepening.

"Come here," he took her in his arms and she laid her head down on his chest.

"I don't know why he has to be like this." She blew out a breath. Draco sighed and ran a hand down her hair.

"Not sure, but if he ever sticks his wand to me like that again, I'm snapping it."

"Oh god," Hermione chuckled into his shirt.

"Let's stop talking about Ron." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him. "Let's go get something to eat." She nodded,

"Okay," and grabbed his hand and they both headed out.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Hermione was surprised to see Harry sit down next to her. She watched as he looked over nervously at Draco.<p>

"With um Dumbledore." He averted his eyes from him.

"Discussing what?"

"Let's talk about this later," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked back at Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided that I rather be here than with my parents." He took a sip of his drink. Harry looked at the few Slytherin sitting at there own table and frowned.

"I don't think they like you sitting here." Draco took a glance at them and shrugged.

"They'll just have to deal with it." Draco looked at Harry. "What's with you Potter? Look a bit flushed." Hermione looked at Harry and her nurturing instincts took in as a hand flew up to his head.

"Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Harry moved his head away from her hand and got up from the table. "You know maybe I'll just eat later."

"Harry," Hermione looked at him worryingly.

"Don't worry about it," he informed her. "See you… both later." He gave them a tight closed mouth smile and headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at Draco.

"What do you think it is?"

"Probably whatever that old man told him." Draco said. Hermione thought about it. She really wanted to know what was going on with him.

"Let's talk about something else." She looked up just as Neville Longbottom passed them. "Neville!" She called to him. Neville looked at Hermione and smiled, and then his gaze traveled over to Draco. Neville looked back uncomfortably at Hermione.

"Uh hi," he said.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Needed to do some things here." He told her.

"Well sit down," Hermione nodded at the spot next to Draco. Neville looked at it and back at the direction he was headed.

"I would but um I need to go do something." He rambled.

"Oh okay," Hermione looked hurt. "Well Merry Christmas," she called to him.

"Yeah you too," he said back, leaving them. Draco looked over at Hermione.

"Please don't tell me that Longbottom got you upset." Hermione looked down at her food and picked at her bread.

"Maybe a little," she felt a cold hand on hers and met Draco's gray eyes.

"It will take time."

"I know," she frowned. "I wish time would just hurry up."

* * *

><p>Draco kissed Hermione goodbye as they made their separate ways to their common rooms. They had spent the whole day together and Draco was exhausted. He had brought his belongings back to his room earlier, only being reminded of his horrible fight with his parents. He needed to think things through. He needed to protect himself.<p>

Draco rounded a corner and got bumped back a few feet. "Shit," he looked at the person in front of him. "Oh you," he rolled his eyes. Ron threw him a look.

"Get out of my way,"

"Your way?" Draco stepped up to him. "I'd watch it if I were you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said.

"I know what happened." Draco saw a sudden change in Ron's eyes but he quickly put his defenses back up.

"Get out of my face." He said, walking around Draco.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Draco said.

"You can't be seriously asking that?" Ron turned to him. "You've ruined everything for me. You've brainwashed Hermione into liking you-"

"Is that what you tell yourself at night, Weasley?" Draco challenged.

"I'm supposed to be with her." He said.

"Then you shouldn't have broken up with her. What did she stop putting out?" Draco teased. "Because I'm not having that problem."

"Fuck you!" Ron shoved him back. Draco stared at him and slowly shook his head.

"I've been looking for an excuse to do this for a long time." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"You can't do anything. If Hermione finds out you are screwed."

"Wanna test that theory?" Draco tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped his head around and found Harry heading up to them.

"Stay out of this Potter," he directed his attention back to Ron. "This has to do with me and Weasley."

"Don't think so," Harry stopped at Draco's side. "Don't do anything, you'll only be hurting not only Ron but Hermione too. Then eventually yourself." Draco looked at him.

"You always like this?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry said. Draco looked back at Ron and dropped his arm.

"You got lucky this time. Good thing Potter is always here to save the day." He said sarcastically as he threw them both one last look. "I'm out of here." Ron and Harry watched him leave and once he was out of sight Harry turned to Ron.

"What was that about?"

"I caught him in the Gryffindor common room."

"Hermione let him in there?" Ron nodded,

"Yep,"

"And that's what this fight was for?" Ron looked down, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes. Eventually he found them again and said slowly,

"He knows that I kissed Hermione."

"You did what?"

"I kissed her last night." Ron sighed, walking over to the wall and leaning on it.

"Why?" Harry studied his best friend.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I thought she would leave him for me."

"I think she really does care for him Ron."

"I know,"

"You know what that means," Harry caught Ron's eyes. "We have to be nice to him or we will lose her."

"I'm not trusting that git!" Ron spat. "You do, do that a lot, don't you?" Ron smirked.

"Ron," Harry stared at him. "I never said trust." Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You know the old saying," Harry looked down the seemed to be dimmer corridor Draco had just been. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** You guys, I hate to say this but I think this story is getting closer to the end. I predict only a few more chapters. That could change but for now I'm just letting you know in case that happens. The next chapter will be the fair! So please review, and tell me what you thought or any predictions or questions you might have!

Brittany


	22. Nothing

**A/N- I'm sorry! I know it's been like two months but do not fret I am alive and highly aware that I need to finish this story sometime in this century. And no I was not having a writer's block, I have just been very busy but here is the next chapter for the very close to ending, About Last Night, my guess is there will be either two or three more chapters after this. To make up for the long wait I think this might be one of the longest chapters yet? Anyways, I hope it satisfied your long await!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not in my ownership.**

**Nothing**

Hermione stood by the entrance of Hogwarts castle. Ticket in hand, she awaited Draco. Her excitement was building up by the minute and she kept checking the clock. He was ten minutes late to when he said he would be here. Then again it probably just felt longer to her because she got there early. _If your not fifteen minutes early, you're late._ She repeated her mother's words in her head.

The past couple of days had gone by pretty fast. Hours were filled up with schoolwork, Draco, and a few minutes were occupied here and there with the company of Harry. She had only chatted with Ron a few times, and most of them were fights. She sighed, remembering some of the things he said, and clucked her tongue. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_ She groaned to herself.

Hermione turned around as she heard footsteps approaching her, hope rising in her chest. She exhaled a breath as she saw it was just a student. She watched as they stared at her until they lost sight behind a corridor. Hermione frowned.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's voice and whipped around. A smile spread on her face and she waved him off.

"It's fine," they pecked each other on the lips and he put out his hand.

"Ready?" She nodded and took it.

"Very, now let's go." He chuckled at her and they left out the doors. They walked hand in hand down the pathway. "So," Hermione looked at him. "How are we getting there?"

"A flying carriage," Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It's no problem," he laughed, shaking his head. "Really," he winked at her. They finished walking the path down from the castle and Hermione looked at the gates. She saw a black, _no surprise_, carriage waiting on the other side of it.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"An hour," the gate opened for them and Hermione held back a smirk. She was so glad to be getting out of the castle, she was afraid she was going to get cabin fever if she stayed there any longer. The door swung out for them and Draco helped her in. He slid in next to her and she watched the door shut. The carriage began to drive itself and within seconds it was off of the ground. Hermione looked out the window and looked down at the water.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as her eyes roamed the castle grounds. She never had quite a view like this before. Draco took the ticket from her and stuffed it in his coat pocket. "Thank you for taking me," she looked at him.

"Well I was thinking about taking Potter but seeing though-" Hermione laughed and lightly shoved his shoulder.

"That's cute," she smirked.

"You're cute," she blushed but she didn't look away.

"This is our first outing together."

"I know," Draco twirled one of her curls that were tied up in a ponytail.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Hmm?" He asked, finding her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She watched as he squinted at her in confusion. "About your parent's I mean." He dropped his hand and looked out his side of the window.

"I don't know," he mumbled. That was a good question, what _was_ he going to do? "They abandoned me," he looked at her and a shiver ran up her spine. "What should I do?" Hermione bit her lip, thinking.

"You also turned down the Dark Lord," she frowned. "There has got to be punishment for that."

"I don't want to talk about this right now." He looked back out the window.

"I know but we have to face this some time."

"You don't have to face anything, Hermione." He said.

"We are in this together," Hermione said, slightly hurt. "Draco, we need to talk about your safety." Draco looked at her suddenly and she held her breath.

"I know!" He took slow breaths to calm himself down. "I know, but can we just discuss this later. This is supposed to be an enjoyable day. I don't want to have to think about Voldemort," Hermione cringed, "the Death Eaters, my parents, any of it, okay?" Hermione looked down at her lap and nodded her head slowly. "I said okay? I want to hear you say it."

"Okay," she whispered, meeting his light eyes, but ever so dark. "Fine," she shut her mouth.

"Good," he watched her head go back down and he reached out and tilted her chin up. "Now, we are going to have a good time tonight, do you got that?" Hermione let a small smile play on her lips.

"Okay," he leaned in and pecked her lips. He smiled and dropped his hand from her chin. Hermione studied his chiseled features. "What's your New Years resolution?" She inquired. Draco stared at her and she could tell he was thinking.

"I'm not sure, I'll get back to you." He told her. "What about you?" Hermione pursed her lips.

"Not to keep so many secrets." She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Some secrets you have to keep to keep people safe." Hermione studied his face.

"I know that, but some secrets shouldn't be kept for so long." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Which might hurt people too."

"Many valid points." He noted. Hermione nodded,

"Yes," Draco sighed and leaned back into the leather seat.

"I guess it all just depends on the secret and who's keeping it."

"Don't you mean whose telling it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Draco looked at her. Hermione leaned back into Draco and rested her head on his chest. Draco put an arm around her. "What do you think would have happened if you never saw me that night?" Draco looked down at her. "Do you think we would be here?"

"It doesn't matter," he stated, watching out the window again as they flew past clouds. "We're here now and that's all that matters." He could tell she was considering this.

"Hmm," she lulled her head to the side so she could get a better view of him. "I guess you're right." Draco smirked at her.

"I usually am," she smiled and turned her head so she could look out her window. As time went by, and they both kept quiet, her eyes slowly drifted shut, and she fell asleep, in her boyfriend's arms in a flying carriage.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt herself being moved, and she quickly woke up as she was being pushed up. Draco had straightened up in his seat and woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, they were traveling on the ground. "Where are we?" She asked.<p>

"We are almost here," he leaned next to her to look out her window with her.

"I fell asleep?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"I dozed off too," she felt his breath tickle her cheek.

They watched as the carriage slowed down and they noticed more and more crowds of people walking in the direction they were heading. Hermione felt her excitement building up again as they got closer.

Once the carriage stopped the doors on each side swung open. Hermione looked back at Draco and he smirked at her. She looked back outside and took her first careful step into the snow, her boot crunching down on it. She heard Draco's door slam and in seconds he was on her side sticking his hand out to her. She smiled at him and gave him her hand and helped her the rest of the way out. They watched as the carriage took off again and Hermione gave Draco a worried glance. "Don't worry, it will be back here later." They walked hand in hand to the medium size looking tent. Hermione watched the witches and wizards around her performing magic and she smiled. It felt good to be out.

As they got closer to the entrance, Draco took out their tickets in hand, ready to give them over. They got to the front with a lady behind a glass and she smiled at Draco. "Tickets?" The bobbled headed blonde said. Draco gave his infamous smirk and slid them through the glass opening. "You can go in now." She gave Hermione an unpleasant look. Hermione instantly gripped Draco's hand tighter and followed him in.

Hermione felt her jaw drop. Magic was amazing. The tent inside was at least five times the size one of them looked. Her eyes scanned the room, taking everything in. There were magical games and sports being played. There were interesting looking creatures she had never seen before, but only read about. She looked over at Draco who was smirking at her. "Amazing isn't it?" He said.

"It is," Hermione shook her head slowly. "I don't even know what to do first."

"Come on," Draco led her threw the crowd and she followed behind. She took note of the girls who checked Draco out and then threw her a disgusted look. Even though she knew that this had nothing to do with Muggle-borns and Purebloods she felt like she was back at school. Apparently everywhere her and Draco did not fit together. She frowned.

Draco led them over to a section in the tent and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna go in?" She asked. Draco nodded and they got in line to go in the Tunnel of Love. "Muggles have rides like these." She told him.

"Yeah?" He asked. Hermione looked over at the ride. It was quite different though. Instead of a swan to sit in, there was an owl. An instead of it being rid on water it was floating in the air. She bit her bottom lip, containing her excitement. She had never been on one before, in the Muggle world or wizarding world.

Draco clutched her hand as he helped her in the owl and sat down next to her. She got closer to him and he put a hand on the small of her back. As the owl jerked forward, Hermione could see light from the tunnel of all different colors. But that was as much as she ever saw from that ride as Draco's lips were immediately on hers and she closed her eyes.

Draco and Hermione climbed out of the owl and Hermione patted down her hair. Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, watching her. "You know," Hermione looked up at him. "All of the girls that are looking at you and giving me dirty looks?"

"I haven't noticed any, I'm too busy staring at you." Hermione blushed and then she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" She shook her head. "Then what about that ticket lady. You know she was totally checking you out." Hermione folded her arms.

"What her?" He laughed. "She has got nothing on you." Hermione sighed. "Don't pay attention to people. You have to learn to ignore them." Hermione looked back at the crowd and her eyes caught on to a game.

"Can we do this?" She took his arm and pulled him over to a shooting range. But this wasn't for guns; it was for wands.

"Oh hell yes," Draco whipped out his wand and turned to the person behind the counter.

"Rules are if you win you get a prize and you don't have to pay for playing." He gave Hermione a smile, which she noted he only had about half his teeth. _Nice, _she sighed.

"Alright," he turned to Hermione. "You want to go first?" She told him he could.

"Ready?" Draco nodded. "Just shoot the targets that come out at you." The man put his hand under the counter and flicked a switch. Slowly, the first target came out, which was a creature found in the wizarding world.

"Stupefy!" Draco exclaimed as he shot out his wand in front of him and a beam hit the target, knocking it over. This went on for nine more times, and they came at him faster. He hit everyone.

"Winner!" The man behind the counter yelled out to the crowd and walked over to them. "Now what prize do you want?" He eyed Hermione. "Something for the Misses?" Draco nodded and the man smiled, bending over and pulling out a medium sized teddy bear. Hermione smiled and took it.

"I love it," she told Draco.

"You want to go now?" He indicated at the game. Hermione shook her head.

"No, this is fine." She smiled. Draco rubbed the back of her neck and he gave the man a head nod as they walked away from him.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her. Hermione looked around.

"Hmm," she looked over at the food they were selling not too far from them. "How about some food?"

"Okay," he led them over to the food cart and bought them some candy.

"Thank you," Hermione said, before stuffing the food in her mouth. Draco nodded.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione and Draco turned around to see a man heading over to them. "How long has it been? Wow, have you grown!"

"Hi Jim," Draco stuck out his hand and shook it with the older man in front of him.

"Where's the family?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm here with my girlfriend," Jim eyed Hermione.

"Ah yes I see… hmm I know you!" He pointed a finger at her and shook it. "You are friends with that Potter boy."

"Hermione," she corrected him.

"Ah right," he focused his attention back on Draco like she was not even there. "Well tell your folks I say hello. And it was so good to see you!"

"You too Jim," they shook hands again and he gave Hermione one last uncertain look before heading off and disappearing into the crowd, pretty fast if somebody asked her. "Sorry about that." Draco said to her.

"It's fine," she looked down at the food in her hand.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," Draco put a protective arm around her and led them back into the crowd.

It was getting closer to midnight. There was a big clock in the middle of the tent that was counting down to the next year. Hermione tapped her foot, almost impatiently, waiting for the year to change. Yet again, it was another year filled with surprises, joy, and sadness all thrown at her unexpectedly. She hoped the New Year would be different, less hectic. But she knew that was impossible.

Draco eyed Hermione from his side. Her palm was sweaty in his, why was she so nervous? He watched her bite her lip and avert her eyes to the crowd and back up to the clock. He was not anxious for the New Year; he wanted to stay frozen in time right there. That night was so far going perfectly and he did not want to change that. He hoped in the next two minutes it would continue that way. He felt his hands become sweaty.

Finally, it was one minute to midnight. Hermione looked up at Draco anxiously. He was already staring at her. They smiled at each other. "Are you going to be my New Years kiss?" She teased him. Draco pretended to ponder the question and she lightly slapped his arm.

"I wouldn't dream of anyone else." He turned towards her and they drew closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes. They waited for the countdown to begin.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!" Hermione and Draco did not join in. "Seven!"

"Thank you," Draco whispered to her, and she knew why he was thanking her, for changing him.

"Six!" Hermione smirked, trying to hold herself back for a few more seconds. "Five!" And as they listened to the rest of the countdown, the crowd and the noise and the lights faded into blackness as if they were the only two people in the entire world as they kissed each other at midnight, at the New Year.

As they pulled back, smiling, Hermione did not bother trying to hide the blush on her face. She jumped a bit in his arms as booms went off outside. "Those must be the fireworks," Hermione said, looking up as if she could see them inside. Draco listened closely and looked over at the entrance to the tent. "We can go watch outs-"

"Hermione," Draco squinted into the crowd. People began to swarm around them and he watched as people in black robes and masked faces rushed into the crowd. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and spun her around. "Shit!" He pulled her through the crowd and shoved past people despite her protests.

"Draco!" She yelped as she tripped over someone's feet, he quickly caught her and went back on their way. "What's going on?" She began to panic, realizing they weren't the only one's running. Draco looked back behind them with a worried expression. Hermione followed his gaze and tried to see what had everybody in a panic. When she finally found the culprits, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Draco, is that?" She called to him.

"Yeah," he pulled her over to the side of a wall and pressed her into it and smacked his lips down on hers. She whimpered at the sudden aggression on his part. His hands rested on her hips and her shirt rose to her belly button. He buried his face in hers and opened his right eye and peeked over to the side. He watched as two Death Eaters hurried past them. Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked over at his flustered girlfriend.

"I don't think now is the right time." She said. Draco shook his head and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her back into the mass crowd. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain to you later!" He told her. Hermione flinched as screams went off like light switches from every end of the tent. She grabbed Draco's arm with her free hand, trying to keep up with him. Her bear tucked under her arm.

"The back exit, Draco!" She yelled to him over the loud noises. Draco scanned the back of the tent as his eyes lit up seeing an opening.

"Come on!" He pulled her through the crowd. "Move!" He knocked into someone, as he tried squeezing them through a tight bunch of people. He heard Hermione's all too familiar groan and he glanced behind his shoulder to see a Death Eater reaching out to her. Draco pulled out his wand and in one swift motion the Death Eater flew back into the crowd. "Let's go," he held the tent slit open for her and she ducked out. He followed behind her. "Let's get to the carriage." He found her hand again and they ran around the tent. Hermione looked up into the sky as she saw flashes here and there of assorted color, but it was not fireworks. It was war showing its colors.

"Ow!" The next thing she knew she was air borne and immediately dropped on her back, rolling on the ground. Her heart pounded and her head ached.

"No!" She looked up to see Draco fend off another Death Eater. "Hermione!" He ran to her.

"I'm fine," she moaned, trying to show she was capable of herself and that she was strong. She pushed herself up from the ground and he held onto her arm.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," _No_, Hermione said. She looked down to see her teddy bear half blown up, that's what the spell hit. "Draco," she frowned, reaching for it but quickly pulling her hand away as it was still hot.

"It's okay," he told her. "Are you sure you are okay though?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, staring at her bear.

"Alright," Draco said uneasily, "come on." He led her to the main entrance of the tent as she brushed the snow off from herself. "There's the carriage," luckily no Death Eaters were surrounding it. They ran to the carriage and jumped in. The door slammed shut.

"Where are we-" Hermione jerked forward, grabbing the door handle so she would not fall of the seat.

"What the hell?" The carriage went full force forward, building momentum to lift from the ground. Draco shook the door handle but it did not budge.

"What's it doing?" Hermione panicked.

"I don't know," they watched as the carriage picked itself from off the ground and disappeared into the clouds, missing beams of spells aiming for it only by inches.

"Where are we going?" Hermione watched Draco take out his wand and utter a spell. He slowly looked at her.

"Someone put a spell on it."

"Well can't you-" Draco shook his head.

"It's blocking all other magic." Hermione moaned and leaned back against the seat.

"How did they find us?"

"Jim must have informed my parents. That's the only way." Hermione averted her eyes away from Draco. "Traitor," she heard him mumble.

They sat in silence, watching out the window as it flew them to an unknown destination.

_Hermione opened the door to her house as she watched her daughter run up the pathway to her. "Mommy!" Hermione bent down and opened her arms as her daughter flew into hers. She kissed her blonde curly hair. "How was school?" She asked, putting her daughter back down._

"_It was boring! Mommy when can I go to the magic school?" Her daughter pouted. Hermione put a finger to her daughter's puffed out lip and smiled._

"_In three years," she said, taking her hand and leading her into the house._

"_That's where you met daddy!"_

"_Yes," Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "That's where I met daddy." She whispered._

"_Tell me a story about daddy." The curly blond jumped up and down._

"_Oh not right now honey," Hermione shook her head._

"_Does it make you sad to talk about daddy?" Her daughter frowned._

"_Yes it does," she quickly wiped away a tear before her daughter caught it._

"_Tell me what happened to daddy," Hermione sighed._

"_Daddy was a wanted man and some very bad people wanted him."_

"_And they got him?" _

"_They got him," Hermione said._

"Hermione, wake up." Draco shook her arm. Hermione's eyes popped open and she looked over at Draco who was staring at her. She watched him. "We've got a problem." He frowned. Hermione did not respond, _They got him._ "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she leaned away from the glass that she was resting her head on. "What's the problem?" She shook herself off.

"I know where were going."

"Where?"

"My house," Draco said, looking back out the window. "I'm home." The carriage took a plunge down and Hermione grabbed on to Draco's arm.

"Draco!"

"Don't panic," he instructed her, but it was too late. She was at the edge of a cliff and she felt herself falling off. The carriage hit the ground with a thud and they both held onto each other. It stopped outside the front door and the door to the carriage flung open.

"I'm not getting out," Hermione looked at the front door to his house.

"I don't think we have a choice," Draco said right before they both got tossed out onto the pavement.

"Oww," Hermione whimpered.

"Fuck," Draco spat, he looked behind him as the carriage door shut closed but it didn't move. Hermione got up and ran over to the door and tried to open it.

"It won't open," Draco got up behind her.

"Come on," he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the house.

"Draco,"

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I've got you." She gave him a nervous glance before they both headed up the stairs and into the house. Hermione took in her surroundings; the place was enormous and dark. She felt her jaw open slightly. This made her house look like a dump. "Hello?" He called out. No answer.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hermione said, flinching at the sound of his voice as it echoed through the eerily quiet house.

"This way," he led her down a hallway; the lights flickered on as they made their way down. Hermione peeked into rooms as they went, but a lot of the doors were closed. She stopped walking and faced one door. She looked back at Draco, who hadn't noticed she stopped walking. She leaned into the door to listen. There were noises, but not voices. She lowered her eyes. "Don't," she jumped, startled, as Draco was beside her.

"What's back there?" She whispered.

"You don't want to know." Hermione saw a flash in Draco's eyes. "Come on," he nodded in the direction they needed to go in and she followed, giving the door one last glance.

They walked the hallways of his house, her legs growing tired. Hermione felt that they had gone down the same hallway at least ten times. She looked past Draco, at a room on the left that was lit up. As they got closer to the room, she slowed her pace. Draco motioned for her to stop right before she passed the glass doors. He opened the doors to the room and went in. "Mom," she heard him say.

"Draco," Hermione heard his mom say.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"To warn you. I can't let anything happen to you Draco."

"About what?"

"They are coming for you."

"I already told them no,"

"And that's not an answer for them!"

"I can handle it." He lied.

"The world is coming at you fast. And it's not waiting for you to be ready." His mom said, and it echoed in Hermione's ears.

"Mom,"

"Your father is trying to understand your choices."

"She's here mom."

"What?"

"Hermione, come in here," Hermione gulped.

"You brought her in here!" Hermione stepped into the lighted room and she felt herself squinting at the light. She reached for Draco's hand and she felt him take it, and it felt warm and comforting. She looked at Narcissa.

"There is no one else in this world that is better for me than Hermione. I love her mom, and you have to accept it."

"Well I won't!" She said from behind her desk, circling around it. "She's a Mudblood!"

"It's just a word, and that's all." He looked down at her. "I've learned that."

"She's the one that changed you." Narcissa looked over at Hermione, and they kept eye contact. "My son may die because of you."

"And you may die because of your husband." Hermione said. She watched Narcissa's lip twitch and she looked back over at Draco.

"Every side is doomed." Draco said.

"Well I'm warning you, they are coming for you at full force."

"Let them." Narcissa looked out the window.

"They're coming." She looked back over at her son. "Go! Now!" Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. "Hurry!"

"Goodbye mom," he said before pulling Hermione out of the room. They ran down the hallways and the lights went out behind them and they made their way out the front door and into the carriage. "Hogwarts!" Draco instructed it. The door slammed shut and it jerked forward before lifting off the ground. Hermione looked over at Draco.

"What now?" She asked. He said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **My apologies again! Just don't be expecting an update in like three days, haha how I usually would do it. These chapters are getting a lot more complicated and informational so it takes some time to write it all out. I will try my best to get it up as soon as I can but I'm not trying to rush to finish it since it's almost over. Your reviews really did help by the way! Every time I would get one I was like, crap I need to sit my ass down and finish it, always looking out for the readers!

Anyways, please review, and don't hate me too much!

Brittany


	23. Different

**A/N- See it did not take me as long as last time to update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. **

**Different**

"I had this dream," Hermione said, chin propped up on her fist as she stared out the carriage's window, watching the clouds go by.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured beside her.

"About you," she sat up and adjusted her body so she was facing him. "About us, actually, and it's been bothering me."

"What's it about?" Draco looked over at her.

"I saw me and… our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, carefully choosing the right words to say. "And you weren't there."

"Well where was I?" Hermione met his eyes.

"They had gotten you Draco." Hermione bit her lip, maybe she was just being silly, and this was after all just a dream. Draco ran his tongue over the top of his teeth, taking in the information as if it was a prophecy. He quickly shook his head and looked back out the window.

"It was just a dream, Hermione. Nothing to worry about."

"But I am worried," she grabbed onto his wrist and he looked at her. "What if I comes true?"

"Don't be absurd, what do you have premonitions now?" Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Of course not, but Draco, this is the wizarding world."

"So?"

"So?" She squeaked. "What if it was a sign?" Hermione held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"Then we better be ready." She slowly let her hand slide off of his wrist.

* * *

><p>As the carriage hit Hogwarts grounds once again, Hermione could not help but feel a bit fearful. What was to come once they got inside? What was their plan of action? She was so unprepared for everything, the world around her was spinning out of control, and her grip on Draco, which she had recently clasped onto comfortably, was slipping right out from her. Too many lives were at stake, she snuck a glance at one of them and she felt her heart flutter like a secret crush. She really did love him.<p>

The carriage doors swung open and they both quickly got out, scared that they might be propelled from out of their seats again. Hermione shut the door to the carriage, which was blocking out Draco. She crossed her arms and waited as the carriage slowly took off again, revealing a frazzled Draco staring after it. "Draco," she heard herself say as she went up to him. "Let's get inside, it's cold." He acted as if she wasn't there, as if he wasn't even really there. "Draco," she touched his arm and he looked down at her hand than at her face, like she had disturbed him from a deep thought. "Come on," she whispered. Draco watched the fog from her breath, shook his head, and proceeded into the castle with her in hand.

The minute they stepped on the castle ground, Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, it was different. It was not the same place anymore. Hermione feeling capricious, she looked over at Draco; and she knew he too felt the difference. Draco tightened his grip around Hermione's hand and they continued on the threshold, Hermione stopped walking with him, pulling him backwards, his brows furrowed in question. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Draco said, trying to ease her worry.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "It's different this time." She looked at him. "Can't you feel it?" She practically pleaded.

"Okay, okay," he dropped her hand and stepped in front of her. "Let's just calm down, okay?" Hermione tried to take deep breaths but they weren't working.

"Draco," she grabbed his shirt. "What do you know?" She whispered to him. Draco stared into her brilliant brown eyes, shining even brighter than usual from the lights reflecting off of them.

"Somebody in this school is now our enemy. They can't turn to me anymore." Hermione, with worry and fear washing over her face, listened intently, "I think this may be our last night together." She dropped her hands, her face going numb, and then the numbness slowly made its way down her body.

"What do you mean?" She could only manage a faint whisper.

"We have to make the most of this." He said, watching her. Hermione shook her head, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Please, don't talk like that." She said, grabbing his hand again.

"I'm just telling you what you wanted to hear." Hermione blew out a breath and continued down the hall. She stood up straight, looking bravado, but feeling nothing of the sort. She felt Draco's tight grip leave her hand and rest on her shoulder. He was now guiding her. Had she stopped walking? Maybe she really did go numb. She peaked over at him, his face plastered with a sternness that made her think of the old Draco.

"Hermione!" Draco and Hermione turned around to see Ginny running up to them. She was out of breath, and looking paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Hermione reached her hands out, prepared in case Ginny fell over.

"H-Harry, you have to find him." She looked over at Draco and then back at Hermione. "He has something important to tell you."

"Where is he?"

"Gryffindor common room," Hermione rushed past them. "Waiting for you!" She yelled.

"Hermione!" Draco called out to her. But she was gone in a blink of the eye.

Hermione darted past classrooms, and skipped steps on the staircases, trying to get to the common room as fast as she could. She knew the news was bad, she could feel it. Hermione practically threw herself into the Gryffindor common room when she got there. Harry and Ron looked behind them from their spots on the couches. "What's going on?" She panicked, rushing over to them.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"A lot is going on."

"You don't say," Ron blew out an exaggerated breath.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, collapsing down on the floor in front of them. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "What?" She asked.

"It's about Voldemort."

"Of course it is." She ran a hand down the side of her face, trying to catch her breath.

"I have to go see Dumbledore tonight, about something important. He told me we were running out of time and that he was going to insist on doing this later this year but there was no time to waste."

"What is it?"

"We don't know," Harry looked at Ron. "We are trying to figure that out."

"This isn't much to go on." Hermione sighed, pushing herself off of the floor. "Listen; come see me tomorrow unless it's really important. I have to be with Draco."

"Didn't you just spend the whole day with him?" Ron frowned.

"Yeah, so?" Hermione folded her arms, her shoulders dropping. "Something bad is going on with him."

"He's a bad guy, Hermione." Ron said.

"Ron!" She threw him a look. "Not like that, I meant something bad is going to happen to him now that he's refused to join You Know Who." She looked at Harry, her eyes pleading. "He needs help."

"What kind of help were you thinking?" Harry leaned over, resting his arms on his legs.

"Maybe from the Order?" She suggested.

"They would never go for that." Ron said smugly.

"You don't know that!" Hermione protested.

"You think this is such a good idea, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well," she shifted her feet. "It's better than nothing." Ron shook his head and looked away from her. She looked at Harry who looked back.

"I don't know," he said. Hermione pursed her lips, and nodded her head.

"Fine, that's okay then." She headed over to the picture frame. "Thanks for the help. I have to see Draco now." She left the room, feeling alone and somewhat betrayed. She needed help and they did not want to give it to her. "I don't need them," muttering to herself out of spite. She made her way down the staircases and stopped when a thought crossed her mind. Where could Draco be? She decided to check the last place she left him and to her surprise he was still there, waiting for her. "Draco?" She asked.

"Obviously," he said, looking up at her. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"I'm just," she shook her head, smiling. "Surprised you are still here."

"Where else would I go?" He pushed himself off the ground and brushed off his pants.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," she told him, "They didn't have much information. Dumbledore wanted to see Harry about something important, to show him something if I recall correctly. Oh and that they were running out of time." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"I don't know," Hermione frowned. "But right now I'm focused on you. Listen Draco, I think that maybe the Order would be-"

"No," he walked past her. "I do not want help from the Order."

"But Draco I think that-"

"Granger, I said no!" He barked at her.

"I just want you to be safe!" She held her stance, "Please don't make me beg."

"I don't want their help," he grabbed her arms and she shut her eyes. "Look at me," she obeyed him. "I said no."

"Then how can I keep you safe?" Draco found himself getting lost in her eyes, but he quickly found his senses and pulled away from her.

"You don't," he said. He watched her face drop, and his heart went out for her. "Come with me," he held out his hand, but she stared sadly at the ground. He knew that he had upset her. "Hermione," he whispered, "come with me." She found his eyes, and suddenly she wasn't aggravated with him anymore. She loved this man, and only wanted him to be safe. But she was not going to ruin the night with them being frustrated by each other. Of course she was still going to try to change his mind about wanting help from somebody, but if Draco was right, they needed to make the most out of their time together.

"I'll be okay," he said, reassuring her as if he had read her mind. Hermione reached out to his hand and he clasped it. "Now come on," he pulled her with him. "You are going to stay with me tonight." He kissed the side of her head.

"But the Slytherin's?" She said.

"You know most of them are gone, don't worry, if anybody even looks in your direction they will get it." Hermione gave him a small smirk, and he put his arm around her, leading them down and into the Slytherin common room. Lucky for them, the room was not occupied by anyone, they past the recently died out fire and into Draco's room. She immediately walked over to his bed and sat down. She watched as he silently closed the door and turned to look at her, a smile appearing on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"You know you are just so beautiful. I wish I could keep you like this, here, forever." Hermione felt her breath shorten, he was being so sincere.

"I love you too." She said, hearing her own voice shake. Was this goodbye?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but it needed to end here! So I think there will be two more chapters left of this story. So tell me your thoughts and please review!

Brittany


	24. Time

**A/N- I apologize for the wait. But this story will get finished… sometime.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Time**

Hermione woke up in a daze the next morning. The sun streamed into the room and she squinted from the light. She turned her head to the other side to watch Draco. His breathing was calm and he seemed so peaceful. Hermione reached her hand up and slowly stroked his cheek. She thought about last night.

They did not sleep together. Draco only held and kissed her, which made everything just a little harder. Most nights they slept together, but oh how they rarely ever held each other. It really did feel like their last night together. She could not remember if it was a dream or not but she remembered crying at one point of the night and he hummed into her ear.

Hermione stopped stroking his cheek when his eyes opened. "Sorry did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I was awake, it just felt good." Hermione smirked at him and he pulled her closer. Draco took in her scent. Hermione ran a hand through his feathered hair and sighed. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to move."

"Then don't," Draco mumbled into her hair which he was currently nestled in.

"You know we have to." Draco shook his head in disagreement. "I have to go see if Harry has any news."

"If he did he would come and find you."

"He might not know where I am." Draco lifted his head and grinned at her.

"Potter isn't that dumb." Hermione faked gasped.

"That couldn't have been a compliment!" Draco frowned.

"Are you suggesting that I would voluntarily compliment Potter?"

"You love me, and Harry wants to protect me. Shouldn't you like somebody that cares for me?"

"Right back at them," Hermione let out a sigh.

"They're trying."

"Bull,"

"No, really," Hermione put her hand to his chest. "I just want us all to have this camaraderie, you know?" Draco frowned.

"Maybe that isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"Try," she pushed her hand harder into him. "Please, you might have to turn to them in the end."

"Alright, that's enough." Draco threw the covers off his side and got out of bed. "When you start talking about Potter helping me, I no longer listen."

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"I'm not being like anything, Granger."

"Fine," Hermione pulled off her covers and stepped out of bed. "I'm just trying to have us all get along but apparently that is too much to ask for."

"He was my enemy for six years-"

"And so was I!" She yelled back. "But now?" She motioned between them. "Does it look like were enemies?"

"Potter was a different story than us!"

"How so?" Hermione crossed her arms. "I was dirt to you being a Muggle-born as I am."

"Potter always got the attention for no bloody reason!"

"No reason?" Hermione clenched her fist. "Maybe if you stopped staring at yourself in the mirror long enough you would notice what the hell he has done for all of us!"

"He's done nothing for me!" Draco took a step towards her. "So I'm hated because I am not in love with The Boy Who Lived and have posters of him hanging up in my room?"

"I do not have posters!" Hermione gasped. "You are being absolutely ridiculous!"

"Me? Please, Hermione, you-" Draco stopped talking. Hermione's bottom lip began to tremble.

"You know what we're doing, right?" She asked him, her mood completely changing. Draco's face dropped.

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking down.

"We're just trying to make it easier on ourselves." She whispered. "In case we have to say good…" she looked away from him, "I don't know if I can do this." Draco looked up at her at the sound of her voice breaking, she ran a hand through her hair as the tears started coming down her face. "I don't know how to say goodbye." Draco walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"Please don't do this," he whispered.

"Draco," she looked up at him. He looked down at her and a second later their lips crashed together. It was a strong kiss, chest and noses pressed together. They stood there like that for another minute or so, and they pulled away, already out of breath. "We need to go," Draco lifted his hand to her face and brushed a tear away.

"I know," he dropped his arms and proceeded to get dressed. Hermione stood there watching him. She didn't move, she didn't want to move. Draco slipped on his shirt and turned to look at her. "What?" He said.

"Nothing," she pulled her eyes away and down at her shirt. Draco had given her one of his to wear for the night. She grabbed the fabric of the shirt and put it up to her nose. She breathed in his scent like he did earlier. He smelt wonderful. And she never wanted to forget it. She quickly pulled off the shirt, and slipped on the one from yesterday, trying to catch up to him. When she was done, Draco was waiting patiently for her on his bed. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, looking around his room one more time.

"Okay," he stood up and walked over to the door, holding it open for her. "Let's go." She slowly nodded her head, turned her head toward him, and then finally ducked out under his arm. They headed for the Slytherin common room and stopped in their tracks. A slight gasp left Hermione's lips and Draco instinctively put out his arm and stepped in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Draco demanded. Goyle and Crabbe stared at them. They stood by the picture frame as if they just came in.

"We live here; we should be asking _her _that." Goyle said. Draco tensed up, not liking Goyle's tone of voice when referring to Hermione.

"Did you just get back now?" Draco asked.

"A few days ago," Goyle said before Crabbe could speak. "We got back a few days ago." Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where were you last night?"

"We had obligations," Goyle said.

"You don't have obligations." Draco rolled his eyes. "What could you two be possibly doing?"

"Listen, I think it's best that you just take her out of here." Goyle said, nodding at Hermione.

"Don't tell me what to do." He walked towards them, Hermione in hand, following behind him. "She'll go when she wants to go." They past them and walked through the frame, "idiots," Draco mumbled. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a look.

"That was…" Hermione began, trying to keep in step with Draco.

"Fucking weird," Draco finished for her; she could tell he was still heated from the situation.

"Yeah," she nibbled on her bottom lip. They stopped walking abruptly and Draco turned toward her. She slowly let her lip go from in between her teeth.

"Why don't you go find Potter." Draco said. "And I don't mean that as a question." Hermione closed her mouth and nodded her head. She did not want to start with him when he was like this. "Go find out what the hell is going on."

"Okay," she turned away from him but he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. Hermione looked at him.

"But be careful." He said, and then dropped her wrist. Hermione examined his face.

"Alright," she told him. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come find you; I've got to go do something." Hermione watched Draco turn away from her and head down a hallway.

"What do you have to do?" She called out to him, but he didn't answer, he walked into the shadows of the hallways.

She tried to keep her breath even as she entered the Gryffindor common room. Was Harry even here? Did he meet with Dumbledore? Did Dumbledore have important information about You Know Who that could be useful? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she mindlessly began to walk up the stairs, heading for her room, when a voice caught her attention, "Hermione?" It said. Hermione, taken aback, turned her head around to see Ron sitting on the couch.

"Oh," she said. "Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Is um did Harry um…" she suddenly could not find the words as Ron was fully examining her up and down.

"No," he said, continuing to stare at her figure. "He hasn't been back since last night… unless he came in and left early again, were you with Draco all night?" He asked suddenly. Hermione looked down at her outfit and noticed that it was quite wrinkly; he must have been wondering what she had been doing last night.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said.

"Whatever," Ron shrugged; throwing the newspaper he was reading on the other side of the couch. He stood up and walked over to her, she felt her body stiffen.

"Harry knows something, Hermione."

"Pardon?" She was not expecting this.

"He knows something, I can tell."

"Are you suggesting that Harry is keeping things from us?"

"Maybe,"

"Oh please, Ronald, you know Harry tells us everything." She brushed past Ron as she headed down the stairs and took his previously occupied spot on the couch. "Harry would tell us if he knew anything, especially if it has to do with You Know Who." She picked up the newspaper and thumbed through it. She felt as if she had been disconnected from the world for the past few months.

"I'm not saying he is hiding it." Ron sat down next to her. "I just think that he wants all the information first before he tells us." Hermione peeked over at him, considering this.

"Maybe that's best." Ron looked over at her.

"How so?"

"Well we might freak out over something that might not even be a big deal at all." She folded the newspaper and placed it on her lap, nothing grabbing her attention. "There's nothing wrong with collecting the information first."

"I just think it would be better if he told us so then maybe we could help him."

"Talking about me?" Ron and Hermione turned around to see Harry enter the room. Hermione quickly gave him a once over, he seemed to look fine, but that didn't calm her nerves.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, setting the newspaper aside as Harry took a seat across from them. They watched as he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Harry?" Hermione said.

"I spent all night looking for him." Harry pushed his glasses back up in his nose and settled further into his chair. "Then while I was walking back here I found him and he told me to come see him tonight…"

"Yes?" Hermione pressed.

"What are you not telling us?" Ron snapped.

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"I do have to tell you something." Hermione felt her hand clutch the armchair. "It's big and um I've been meaning to tell you."

"I knew it," Hermione heard Ron whisper under his breath. "Well then why didn't you?"

"I wanted all the facts first." Hermione looked over at Ron, to give him the 'I told you so' glance, but he was too focused on Harry.

"How bad is it?" She heard herself say, turning back to Harry.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"So it is bad?" Ron asked. Hermione felt her heart thumping in her ears. She did not like where this was going. Harry scooted up in his chair and leaned on his legs, clasping his hands,

"Well," he began and proceeded to tell him about Voldemort and his plan and all about horcruxes.

* * *

><p>Draco held his breath, working up enough courage to go in. "Don't be a pussy Draco," he told himself, leaning back against the wall, his head rolled up. "Come on, come on," he spun around, grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. A breeze of air pushed into the room, rifling some papers on a table.<p>

"You are foolish." He heard the man say. Draco slammed the door shut and came into the room.

"What do you know?" He demanded. He watched as Snape made his way down the stairs and stepped on the classroom floor. He paused for a moment, taking Draco in before coming up to the front of the classroom. "I said what do you know?" Draco shoved the stack of papers off the table.

"Why did you do it?" Snape said, watching the papers float to the ground. "Betray the Dark Lord?" He asked. "Why?" His voiced echoed the room. "Because of her?"

"Th-that's none of your business!" Draco warned.

"So it is," Snape shook his head and walked towards Malfoy, but stopped a few paces from him.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you are a fool and will soon die."

"I can handle myself."

"You're not even alive right now." Snape titled his head up, and lowered his eyes, as if to get a better look at Draco. "You're just a ghost of a boy, a shell, just waiting to die out." Draco pursed his lips, his eyes dilated.

"And what are you?" Snape raised his eyebrow. "Serving for the Dark Lord? And then when he gets what he wants, you think he'll really need you?" Draco sneered.

"How dare you talk to me like that, boy!" Snape reached out as if to hit Draco, but he ducked and moved back just in time.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." Draco shook his head. "I don't take orders from any of you."

"Then you will die, tonight." Snape turned on his heel and headed back into his room. Draco watched him go and thought about what he said. _Tonight_, as if the words just hitting him, he backed up and turned around, darting out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Whatever Voldemort had in mind, it _was_ happening tonight. Just like they had predicted. Snape had slipped up, and that could just have saved their life's.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room. She was trying to take everything in that Harry had told them. How Voldemort put himself into items, making horcruxes. It was all so much, plus with everything going on with Draco, she didn't know how to handle or react to it all. "Okay, breathe," she told herself. "I can handle this, this is not an impossible task and-" Hermione looked up to see Draco pounding up the stairs two feet at a time. "Draco?" She leaned back as he headed toward her and grabbed her arms. "What's wrong?" He was out of breath.<p>

"W-we were right." He said.

"Right about what?" She asked, confused.

"About it being tonight, Hermione it's tonight." He panted.

"Draco," Hermione shook her head. "What do you mean tonight? What exactly is tonight?" She felt herself whimper, she was not ready for whatever was coming. "You're scaring me," she began to cry, she could not stop herself. "Please, I can't-" she put a hand over her face, whimpering.

"Where's Potter? Is he in the common room?" He held her arms. "Hermione, baby, please stop crying. We can fix this; we just need to figure it all out."

"Not enough time," she shook her head, crying.

"Hermione," Draco frowned, "what's going on? Did you find something out?" She continued to cry. "Hermione, damn it please! Talk to me!" She dropped her hand, crying out,

"He's going to kill us before we get a chance." Draco felt his chest grow heavy as he hugged Hermione, pulling her into him as much as he could.

"I won't let anyone touch you," he brushed her hair.

"We're not ready," she looked up at him. "I wanted a life with you, one where he's not here anymore, and one where we're not worried about what everybody thinks of us and oh god… there's not enough time!" Draco could not help but let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Hermione," he pressed his forehead to hers, "we will have that."

"There has to be more than this." She whispered.

"There is," he kissed her. "I know there is." They kissed as if it was the last time.

"Malfoy… we need to talk." Hermione and Draco pulled apart, looking at the Gryffindor picture, seeing Harry and Ron staring at them. "We need a plan, now. If we want to survive."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Potter." He squeezed Hermione's hand. This was it. He was really on their side, good, whatever that meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So I basically had this whole thing typed out for the longest time and I thought I had like nothing written and I checked it out and was like crap, I need to finish this right now. Anyways next chapter will be the last one unless I do an epilogue, not too sure yet. Please review! Again I apologize for my laziness of updating.

Thanks

Brittany


End file.
